You Found Me
by greysfan16
Summary: Callie and Arizona want to start a family.What they don't know is that their search will lead them to a little girl in Russia.
1. Lost Girl

I don't own Grey's Anatomy. I wouldn't be writing fanfics if I did

Lost Girl

She was not sure what her name was anymore. All she knew was that her Mommy and Daddy were dead and she was being forced to live in this dark place. The lady that owned the place said that she was an orphan, The little girl wasn't sure what that meant though. After all she was only three years old. The child sat by a small window in her room and drew her small knees up to her chest and buried her face in her knees. She missed her Mommy and Daddy and she didn't like it here. She was scared and to deal with being scared, she chewed on her blond hair. It was comforting for her. The boss lady said that she had a bad heart, but the small child didn't really understand what that meant. Just then the boss lady came into her room and told her that it was time to go eat dinner. Finally the little girl remembered her name because the lady called her Irina. Irina wasn't entirely sure that that was her real name, but at least she wasn't being called little girl anymore.

Irina went downstairs wearing the dirty dress that she seemed to wear all the time here. She wanted new clothes because her dress was really starting to smell bad, but she knew that she would be getting new clothes anytime soon. She sat next to a girl named Victoria who was five and she was a bossy girl. Irina tried desperately to avoid the girl but they were almost always paired together for everything. When the food was put in front of them, Irina made a face. It was porridge again. It wasn't even hot porridge either. It was cold. The boss lady whose name Irina could not remember saw the face that Irina had made and swatted her harshly on the arm. Irina's parents had never hit their daughter and now it seemed as though Irina was getting hit almost daily. They had porridge every single day for every single meal. Irina was tired of it and she desperately wanted something to keep her warm. It was so cold in Russia and the building that she was in was made of stone and that only made Irina and the rest of the kids colder yet. Irina shivered slightly until the boss lady noticed her shivers and glared at her. Irina stopped shivering instantly because she did not want to get the boss lady mad at her.

When Irina finished her meal, she looked at the boss lady and asked "Done eating. Can I go now?" Her speech wasn't perfect, but it didn't need to be. She was only three after all. The lady nodded and said "Yes you may be excused Irina." Irina ran up the narrow stairs and went back to her room. She opened the book that was under her bed and flipped it to her only picture of her parents and she smiled. She didn't know what the book was called but it had a lot of pictures in it and she loved looking at it as many times in a day as she could.

Just as she was flipping the page, Victoria came into her room and pulled the book out of her grasp. Irina jumped up and screamed "Give that back!" She was already close to tears at the prospect of losing that book. She needed the pictures of her parents. Victoria ran out of Irina's room holding that picture book out of Irina's reach "Give it back!" Irina screamed again as tears filled her big blue eyes. Just then one of the other ladies that worked there walked into the hallway that Victoria and Irina were in. Natalie was her name. She took the picture book from Victoria and told her to go back to her room. Then she returned the book to Irina. Irina whispered "Thank you." to her "savior" Natalie had saved Irina from many sleepless nights now that she had the book with the pictures back in her possession. Natalie smiled at the little girl and headed off to pull apart two ten year olds who had gotten into a fight. Irina decided that she should probably return to her bedroom.

Finally Irina thought she could go to sleep. She put the book under her flat white pillow and then looked out the window. She saw a star and she wished on it just like her mother had taught her "I wish to leave here forever." What Irina didn't know was that the stars and the fates were working on that very wish, right that second.


	2. Good News

A/N Thank you all so much for the reviews and the Story Alerts. Knowing that I have people reading this and enjoying it is wonderful.

Good News

Callie Torres and Arizona Robbins walked hand in hand into Seattle Grace Hospital. They had begun to walk hand in hand about eight months ago so the fact that they were doing it now was nothing new. What was new was the information that they were looking forward to sharing with their friends. They had gotten to the hospital really early so they could catch the people they wanted to tell first and the firs person they saw was Callie's ex sex friend Mark Sloan. Callie and Mark were still close friends, but they were friends with better boundaries than they had had in the past. Callie didn't want to tell him first. She wanted to let their Chief of Surgery know before anyone else just in case they needed time off soon.

Neither of them had any surgeries until the afternoon so they figured that now was the time to let their chief know what was going on. Callie and the chief were talking once again but Callie knew that she wouldn't be forgiving Richard Webber anytime soon for not giving her the head of Ortho job six months ago when she had applied for it. Arizona knew that her girlfriend had been crushed when she hadn't gotten the job that she had applied for, but Arizona did her best to cheer her girlfriend up with red wine and chocolate dipped strawberries.

Arizona knocked on the Chief's door when they got to his office and they waited for a response. Once they heard a muffled" Come in." Arizona and Callie walked into his office. Since Richard had refused to give up his position at the hospital he had been working doubly hard to bring up their rating. Of course that took a strain in his marriage and it was once again on the rocks. Richard looked up at them when he heard the door open. His face registered a bit of surprise and confusion as to why his head of Pediatric Surgery and the most talented Orthopedic resident that he had, entered his office. He knew that they were dating. In fact other than Mark, Chief Webber was the first one that had known about them.

Arizona and Callie stood in front of his desk, holding hands and exchanging glances. Neither was sure who would speak first. In fact this was so new that they were both wondering if they were going to wake up and find that it was a cruel dream and that they were still being discriminated against because of their "lifestyle." Arizona looked at Callie, who gave her a small nod, telling her that it was okay if she told the Chief what was going on "We have found an adoption agency that is not only open minded, but who also does international adoptions." Arizona informed their boss, her lips widening into her megawatt smile and whose crystal blue eyes were sparkling with excitement. Richard Webber was speechless. He had no idea that they were even trying to adopt a child. He felt like he was losing his touch a little bit. He normally knew all the goings on of the hospital. This was the first time in awhile that he had had no idea what was going on. He stood up and smiled and said "Congratulations Dr Torres, Dr Robbins." Richard was genuinely happy for the pair of them. It seemed as though everyone's love life was working out, except for his own.

It was Callie's turn to speak. She was finally able to look at him without feeling as though he had taken a job that was rightfully hers, away from her. She smiled at Arizona and said "We may need some time off to go get the child and to get her acclimated here. We have our first meeting with our adoption caseworker tomorrow and she will be the one to approve or deny our application to adopt an international child." Richard looked at both women before him and he nodded .He wasn't about to deny them that request. Neither Arizona nor Callie had ever missed more than a day of work "I am sure we can work something out." Richard assured both women. Arizona shot Callie an "I told you so " look. Callie shook her head with an amused grin on her face. Arizona spoke again "Thank you Sir." Callie nodded her thanks, but she felt the need to echo Arizona's words completely unnecessary.

They left Richard's office feeling so much better now that their boss knew what was going on. Now when they had to leave to go to some far off place, their boss wouldn't complain because he would already know what was going on and why they were leaving and where they were going. Callie looked at Arizona and asked "Do you mind if I tell Mark what's going on?" Arizona looked puzzled as if she couldn't figure out why Callie was asking her permission to tell her best guy friend what was going on. Arizona shook her head and replied "No I don't mind. I was going to tell Dr. Bailey anyway." Callie sighed a sigh of relief that Arizona didn't mind if she told Mark. She was surprised that Arizona was going to tell Bailey first. Callie wasn't under the impression that they were particularly close. Arizona smiled at her girlfriend and brushed a piece of black hair out of Callie's lipstick "So we'll meet for lunch?" Arizona asked in that perky eager voice that Callie had grown to love even in her worst days. Callie nodded and commented "Don't be surprised if Mark tags along and I am strong-armed to include his girlfriend." Arizona laughed, knowing that Callie was really happy that her friend was settling down and appeared to be serious about someone" Okay babe. I won't hold it against you." Arizona assured her girlfriend with a wink.

Once they had parted, Callie went off in search of her best guy friend and hoped that she wouldn't walk in on him and Lexie. As good of a mood as Callie was in right now she did not need to see Mark and Lexie in bed together. She was in full support of them as a couple, but as Miranda Bailey had said before, this was a hospital and not a brothel. She walked into the break room and she sighed a huge sigh of relief when she saw Mark in the room alone with his cup of bone dry cappuccino. Callie walked over to him with the biggest smile on her face. Mark looked up from his coffee and said "That better not be the 'I just had sex with my hot peds chick face' Because I don't need that right now." Callie looked at Mark confusedly and asked "You and Lexie have a fight?" Mark scowled and muttered "Yeah she doesn't get why I am not ready to marry her yet." Callie understood why Lexie was in a rush to get married. She loved Mark and everyone could see that Mark felt the same way about her. "Just propose to her and tell her you want a long engagement," Mark nodded slowly, his mind more wondering why Callie looked about ready to burst with big news "What's with you Cal?" Mark asked. It was his turn to be confused. Callie was relieved that Mark finally noticed the look on her face "Ari and I finally got an adoption agency willing to work with us." Mark knew that Arizona and Callie had sent applications to several different agencies but were repeatedly turned down because of their sexual orientation. So this news was great to hear. He was so happy for them. Mark knew that they would make amazing moms. Now Mark was grinning too "So I finally get to be uncle Mark huh? "Mark teased. Callie playfully punched him in the shoulder and said "You'll be the uncle who tells them everything Ari and I don't want them to know about." Mark nodded, knowing that it was probably true. Derek and Meredith were surprisingly still childless which was the reason that Mark was not an uncle yet. Mark was really excited for Callie and Arizona. Mark knew how much they had been wanting to start a family in the recent months.

While Callie was talking to Mark, Arizona managed to track Miranda down in one of the on call rooms. Miranda was not easy to wake up and Arizona almost had second thoughts about waking her and telling her the big news right now. Finally Arizona's excitement overrode anything else and she shook her fellow attending. Miranda mumbled "The patient better be dying." Arizona laughed softly and that seemed to wake Miranda up. She blinked a few times before her chocolate brown eyes settled on Arizona. She sat up, rubbing her eyes and asked "Yes, was there a reason for waking me up?" Arizona grinned and said "Calliope and I got an adoption agency to work with us." Even Miranda had to smile at that. She knew how hard they had tried to just get on someone's list for a child. Trying to make it easier, Callie and Arizona had even said they would take an older child, but they continued to get rejected in favor of "traditional families" Miranda was thrilled for them, just like Arizona knew she would be "Congratulations Dr. Robbins. I will be sure to tell Dr. Torres the same." Miranda finally told Arizona, smiling, all thoughts of sleep forgotten. Arizona smiled and said "Thank you Dr. Bailey. Your congratulations means a lot to both of us." Arizona told her. Just then her pager went off and Arizona ran off without another word.

Several hours later, Callie slide into a cafeteria seat with Arizona opposite her. Mark had been pulled into an emergency surgery so he would not be joining them for lunch and that meant Lexie would not be joining them either. Callie and Arizona had a lot to do before their meeting tomorrow. Now that they knew that they would be getting a child soon, they knew that they had to buy a house. Neither of them wanted to raise their child in an apartment. Callie and Arizona spent their entire lunch hour talking about the meeting and the kinds of questions that they would be asked. They really couldn't wait to get this process going. Annoyingly their pagers went off at the same time and they barely had enough time for a quick kiss and whispered "I love you's." before they had to run off to answer their pagers. Tomorrow was an exciting day and neither of them could wait to see what it would bring.


	3. Alone

Alone

It was possible to feel so lonely even if you were in a house full of kids and lots and lots of noise. Irina felt like no one saw her except when she did something bad. Her parents had always seen her and loved her more than anything in the world. They never hurt her like she was hurt here. The mean boss lady hit her on the bottom more than once a day every day and that made Irina cry. Then she would get slapped for crying. That usually stopped her tears and then she usually spent the rest of the day in her bedroom. The only reason that she had her own room was that she was the newest girl there and they always gave the new kids their own room for awhile so they could get acclimated to the place. That was really one of the few decent things they did for the kids.

Irina was downstairs in the playroom that really consisted of paper and broken crayons with some blocks and worn out books. She was sitting with her back leaning against the wall with cracked paint. She wasn't drawing or playing. She was just quietly watching the other kids. She was watching Victoria pull some other little girl's hair and then hearing the smaller girl scream. Victoria would get spanked in plan view of everyone else and the boss lady would say that she would punish anyone else the same way. Irina did her best not to get into trouble, but her best was quite often not good enough.

Then there were the days that couples came to the orphanage and took one of the children away. Those were the days that the children were expected to be happy and cheerful, even if everyone knew who was getting a home. Irina longed for the boss lady to tell her that she was getting a new home. No one would play with her and she was feeling the unbelievable loneliness sink into her and she longed for a family. Or at the very least, someone to play with so she wasn't so lonely.

Then the day came where a new girl came to the orphanage. Her name was Katya and she was Irina's age. Katya's parents had died when they were standing too close to a chemical explosion. Katya had no family to speak of so she was brought there. She had dark hair and blue eyes and she was so clearly frightened. Irina knew that she would have to give up the room all to herself and she was okay with that, but she wanted to be Katya's roommate so she wouldn't feel so lonely. She went to the boss lady's office and it was there that she found out the boss lady's name. It was Miss Hadley. She begged Miss Hadley to let her stay with Katya. Irina may have only been three but she had a kind heart and she didn't like seeing anyone upset or scared. After about twenty minutes, Miss Hadley finally gave Irina permission to stay in the same bedroom and have Katya as a roommate.

When Irina met Katya, Katya didn't say anything. She clung fiercely to the ratty brown teddy bear that she had been able to take from her parents house before she had been forced to leave the house. Irina remembered how sad she had been when she had first gotten here so she let Katya be alone for a little while so she could settle in. When Irina came back inside after playing hopscotch on an old plastic hopscotch mat, Katya was crying, her knees up to her chest and her teddy bear was clutched tightly in her small hands. Irina knew that she had to do something to make the new girl smile. Irina also knew that it was days before she was ready to talk to her or smile at anyone. Finally Katya looked at Irina and whispered "My name is Katya. What is yours?" Irina broke into a grin and whispered back "My name is Irina." Katya giggled for the first time since her parents had died. She laid down on her bed knowing that she needed to get a good night sleep. Today had been a long day and Katya was so tired. She didn't like the beds that they were sleeping on though. They were really uncomfortable. She missed her bed at home. That had been a very fluffy bed and Katya had loved how comfortable it was. It felt like she was sleeping on a cloud. This bed that she was sleeping on now was hard and the sheets were coarse. Irina looked at Katya as she climbed into her own bed. Both girls were tired and they fell asleep pretty fast that night.

Things were better in the next few weeks. The girls got along and they hung out all the time. They played and they talked to each other. For the first time in two months Irina was happy at the orphanage. She had Katya and Katya being around made things so much better for Irina. She had someone to laugh with and to play on the swings with. That was hers and Katya's favorite thing to do. They sat on the swings for hours at a time. They couldn't go very high because they were not quite old enough to learn how to pump their legs to help propel them to new heights, but they stayed on those swings all day, giggling and sharing little girl secrets.

The enjoyment that they were having together was cut short when Katya was adopted just two months after she arrived at the orphanage. Irina had been here for three months and she was still wishing desperately for a family. When Katya left with her new family, Irina cried. She stayed in her room missing Katya. She knew if anyone saw her crying she would get spanked for being a crybaby. Irina wanted to get out of this place. She still cried for her parents and now she would be crying for Katya too. She was glad that her best friend had found a new family to love her and for her to love, but Irina thought she deserved it too especially since she had been there for longer than Katya had.

She had been caught crying and Miss Hadley found her and she was spanked repeatedly and she told Irina to shut up. She also told the crying three year old that crying was for babies and Irina was a big girl and she was no longer a baby. Irina then took out her feelings on Miss Hadley and she bit Miss Hadley on the arm, hard enough to draw blood. Miss Hadley grabbed the three year old by the arm and dragged her into a closet and left three year old Irina in that dark cobwebby closet for several hours without food, water or a bathroom. When Irina was let out by Miss Hadley three hours later, Irina walked up to Miss Hadley and said "I sorry." and then she went quietly up to her room. That was the last time she would talk until she met two people would change her life forever.


	4. Approval?

A/N Thank you all for the reviews and the story alerts. I love knowing that people love what I am writing.

A/N 2 I am briefly borrowing a scenario from Friends but I do not own Friends either.

Approval?

Cleaning, that is what Callie and Arizona had been doing all morning to the apartment so it would be clean when their adoption caseworker arrived for an interview and an inspection. Both women were nervous about this meeting. They knew that this woman could either approve or deny their adoption request based on the interview and the home environment. Neither of them had any blood family in Seattle, but the friends that they had here were like family to them and both Arizona and Callie knew that their friends would help them out if they needed anything.

They were both attempting to eat something resembling breakfast but both Callie and Arizona were so nervous that they could barely swallow an apple slice, let alone a bowl of cereal. This woman was going to be there in a half an hour and both of them had to get dressed. They doubted that they would make a good impression on the woman if they answered the door in a t-shirt and panties and they wanted to make a great impression on this woman. They finally abandoned the attempts to eat something and they went to get dressed instead. Callie put on a red top and a pair of jeans while Arizona put on a dark blue dress.

Carrie Brooks walked down the hallway, her green eyes looking at each door as she passed them to make sure that she didn't miss the apartment that she was trying to find. As she rounded a corner, she saw a shirtless man across the hallway. And instantly she knew who that was. She had gone out with him once in New York and the next morning, she left her number and the guy had never called her again. Carrie was almost positive that this guy was the same guy. It was kind of difficult to tell as he was currently making out with a much younger woman. When the woman left, the man went back into his apartment, but not before Carrie caught a glimpse of his face. Yes that was him all right. It was his shirtless chest that had confirmed it for her. Well that and his face. Carrie couldn't believe it and she prayed that the lesbian couple she was about to interview and inspect were not friends of his. Carrie was almost certain that he hadn't seen her face, so she continued looking for the apartment where she was supposed to be meeting a couple.

As luck would have it, the couple, whose names were escaping her at the moment lived right across from the guy who had never called her again after that night they had spent together. Carrie knocked on the door and she could hear feet shuffling behind the door and finally a blond woman with the bluest eyes Carrie had ever seen, answered the door. Her partner who was the complete opposite of her in looks, stood beside her. Arizona stuck out her hand and said "I'm Arizona Robbins. You must be Carrie Brooks from the adoption agency. This is my girlfriend Calliope Torres." Callie shot her girlfriend a frown when Arizona called her Calliope in front of this woman. Callie extended her hand and shook it too with a smile on her face. She was really excited to get this process going. Carrie didn't know quite how to ask the first question that came to mind "Do you two know the guy that lives across the hallways from you?" Neither Callie or Arizona knew quite what to say. Of course they knew Mark. Callie in fact knew him quite well. Arizona finally spoke "Can we ask why you are asking us this?" Carrie figured that it was only fair that she told them what had happened ten years ago "We went out once when we both lived in New York and then we ended up back at his place. The next morning I left my number before I left his place and he never called me again." Callie suppressed the urge to groan. It sounded like something Mark Sloan would have done ten years ago. Arizona looked at Callie and then she took Carrie inside the apartment "Why don't you let me give you a tour of the place." Carrie nodded and Callie slipped out of the apartment.

She went across the hallway and pounded on Mark's apartment door. Mark opened the door still shirtless and he looked at her with confusion written all over his face, He had no clue what was going on "Don't you have a meeting with the adoption case worker right now?" Mark asked curiously. Callie almost snapped at him, but instead she replied "You slept with her and you never called her back, you idiot." Mark couldn't believe this. Now that his friends had gotten someone to work with them, his Neanderthal past could inhibit Arizona and Callie's chances of adoption He shook his head and asked "How do you know it was me?" Callie looked at Mark and commented "She said it was and I am assuming she got a look at you when you and Lexie were saying a thoroughly nonverbal goodbye before she went to the hospital." Mark rubbed his hand over his face and then looked at Callie "Okay I'll stay away while she is here." Adamantly, Callie shook her head. There was no way that she was going to allow Mark to get away with this scot free "No way. You are coming to apologize to her." Callie insisted as she kept her eyes on Mark. Mark knew that it was the least he could do. Especially if it meant that Arizona and Callie's chances wouldn't be ruined. He finally nodded and replied "I'll be over there in a bit. Callie nodded, a part of her still upset that the adoption caseworker knew Mark from his New York days. Mark was a different guy now and Callie hoped that Carrie would see it.

She returned to the apartment just as Arizona was showing Carrie the child's room. She had a feeling that Carrie knew where she had been and Callie wondered if she would mention it. Callie needn't have worried. Carrie didn't even mention it as she followed Arizona back out to the living room. In fact, Carrie was smiling, which Callie hoped meant that she was not going to hold against them, the fact that they were friends with Mark. Finally Carrie spoke "Well I can see that this apartment is a good place to start a family. Now let's get on with the interview part of this meeting." Arizona looked at Carrie and said "We are actually looking for a house to move into. We really don't like the idea of raising out child in an apartment." Carrie looked pleasantly surprised and she said "Well I'll have to do one more inspection at your new home then when you get it." Both Arizona and Callie nodded, knowing that it was only fair.

Carrie crossed her stocking covered legs before she looked at the couple in front of her "Let's start with family. Do either of you have family support here in Seattle?" Both women shook their heads. Callie was the first to speak "My family lives in Miami. I have not spoken to them since they found out I was dating a woman. They are not supportive of my life with Arizona at all. Arizona squeezed her girlfriend's hand comfortingly. Arizona continued to hold Callie's hand even as she spoke "My family lives in California and I haven't seen them in awhile. They know about Callie and I and they are not against it, but they have never come to see us." Carrie, sighed knowing that not having family support would be rough, but she knew other parents had done it. Carrie moved onto the next question "I assume you both have friends here that you would trust with your life." Both Arizona and Callie nodded. Carrie smiled and asked "May I have two friend's names and numbers so I can call them?" Arizona nodded immediately and scribbled out Miranda Bailey's name and telephone number. Callie had the more difficult task. She knew that she probably could put Mark on that list without annoying Carrie again so she thought for another minute and she finally put Lexie's name and number down on the same piece of paper. Carrie smiled and clipped the paper to the rest of Callie and Arizona's application. They went through the usual questions about family dynamics and both of Callie and Arizona's health histories. They went through drug and alcohol abuse histories. It seemed like the interview took forever, but all that Callie and Arizona cared about was that Carrie gave them a fabulous report.

When Callie heard a knock at the door, she knew who it was and she had a feeling that Arizona knew too. She wasn't sure if Carrie had an inkling of who it was and Callie wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. She got up to answer the door and it was Mark. Callie wasn't surprised at all, but she was grateful that he had remembered to put a shirt on before he had come over to apologize to Carrie. Carrie had been talking to Arizona, but when she turned towards the door, she froze. She had no clue what Mark Sloan was doing in the doorway. Yes she still remembered his name even from ten years ago. She happened to be equipped with a very good long term memory. She crossed her arms over her chest in her typical defensive pose and she kept her green eyes right on Mark. Mark was starting to feel slightly uncomfortable with the intensity of her stare. He wasn't sure if she was going to start throwing things at him or if she would allow him to speak "Look, I was a prick back then um…" Mark trailed off, not wanting her to know that he couldn't remember her name "Carrie. My name is Carrie. And yes you were a prick." Carrie informed him, gritting her teeth. Carrie wasn't sure if she was imagining things but he was sounding sort of contrite. Mark was contrite. Carrie was right to agree that he had been a prick the next day after their date and what he guessed as at least decent sex "Look are you sure you left me your number? Because I would have called you the next day if I had it." Callie was trying not to look at Arizona because she knew if she did look at Arizona, they both would start laughing. Mark was doing his best to blame it on Carrie when everyone knew that he had been the one to mess everything up. Carrie glared at him and said "Yes I did. I left it on your nightstand." Mark wasn't entirely sure that she was telling the truth, but he wasn't stupid enough to call her a liar either. Mark shrugged and said "Well whatever happened, I should have called you. Especially now that you inform me we had a date before anything happened that night." All three women stood in shock that Mark had actually admitted that he had messed up. Mark hoped that this wouldn't hinder Callie and Arizona's chances to adopt. Carrie nodded and said "That sounds like as much if an apology as I can hope for." Mark wasn't about to come out and say he was sorry. His statement was an apology and he was glad that Carrie seemed to accept it. Callie and Arizona smiled and Callie gestured for Mark to leave so the three women could finish things up with the interview. Mark nodded and waved to the three women before he left.

Once he was gone, Callie and Arizona turned to Carrie and waited for her to continue with the questions. She seemed to be done though as she was packing up her papers and her notes and the application "Mark's behavior ten years ago won't hinder us will it?" Arizona asked nervously. Callie prayed that it wouldn't. Carrie shook her head "No it won't. My report on you two will be based on the inspection and the interviews as well as the interactions I have seen between you." Callie and Arizona breathed a sigh of relief. They thanked Carrie for coming over and apologized for Mark's behavior. Carrie promised them that they would hear within a week's time what the decision was.

--------One Week Later------

Callie and Arizona were sitting at home with a glass of red wine, anxiously waiting to hear anything. It was taking to long and they were growing impatient. When the phone rang they looked at each other before Arizona reached for it. She put it to her ear and said "Hello?" It was Carrie. Arizona nodded at Callie and Callie reached for Arizona's hand.

"You have been approved for an international adoption. Your home inspection went perfectly as did the interview. I think you both will make excellent parents." Arizona was grinning and Callie knew what was going on. Tears filled both Callie and Arizona's eyes. Arizona finally was able to speak "Thank you so much for everything Carrie." Arizona told her, choking back tears.

Carrie was smiling at the other end of the line "Give me a few weeks to get some things together and then I'll come over and show you some pictures of kids who are waiting for a home." Arizona nodded, but then realized that Carrie couldn't see her nodding "Okay we look forward to hearing from you." Arizona told Carrie before she hung up the phone.

Carrie hung up the phone smiling. She loved making couples days. Today was one of the good days where she could tell a couple they had been approved to adopt a child.

When Arizona hung up the phone, Callie flew into her arms and they both hugged each other and they cried together. Finally they were getting a child and they were going to be able to start their family. Arizona kissed Callie and said "I love you Calliope." Callie grinned into Arizona's kiss and murmured "I love you too Ari." They went into the bedroom that would soon be occupied by a child and they stared out the window at the Space Needle and they wondered what their child would look like and if it would be a boy or a girl and how old they would be, Many things were running through their head, but the main thing was how excited they were,


	5. Irina

A/N Thanks for all the reviews!

Irina

It had been two weeks since they had gotten the news that they were getting a child and finally Carrie was coming over to show them some pictures of children that needed homes. Arizona and Callie both knew that they would know "their" child when they saw him or her. They had no idea where their child would come from and honestly they didn't care. They just wanted to be parents to a child that needed a home. Arizona had finally found them a house that was close to the hospital and close to a park so they could take their child to play soon. They were both so excited and they couldn't wait to hold their child in their arms. They would be moving into their house next week and they were super excited for that.

They were now getting dressed before Carrie came over. They had celebrated this morning with celebratory sex, but they didn't think that Carrie would want to know how they had celebrated impending motherhood. After all she didn't disqualify them based on Mark's stupidity, but they didn't want to take the risk. So they had to erase all hints of celebratory sex from this morning. They didn't have to go into work until the afternoon and they were excited to tell their friends details about their child. They were forced to wear scrubs only because they had to leave, the second they had picked their child.

Arizona was in the bathroom brushing her teeth when she heard the doorbell ring. She spat the toothpaste down the drain and called "Calliope get the doorbell I have a feeling it's Carrie." Callie was in the bedroom still getting dressed "I don't think she wants me answering the door half naked." Callie yelled back. After all she had already gotten the half naked treatment from Mark when she had been here three weeks ago. Arizona scowled as she washed her mouth out and headed out of the bathroom. Callie was right so Arizona had to go answer the door. She opened the door and smiled at Carrie as Carrie came into the apartment "So Callie and I just bought a house yesterday and we very much would like you to come see it." Arizona told Carrie. Carrie was just about to respond when Callie appeared. Carrie nodded and replied "I'd love to see the house." Arizona smiled as she and Callie sat down on their crimson couch with Carrie sitting on the armchair.

Carrie had three binders stuffed with children's pictures and brief biographies on each child. Callie started to feel a little overwhelmed and as if Arizona could sense that, she grabbed Callie's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Carrie sat back and let the two women open the first binder. Most of these kids were from Romania and Scandinavia as well as India and Thailand. Nothing was calling to them and Callie and Arizona flipped through the pages. They were far from getting discouraged but they were a little concerned that they weren't getting that feeling with any of the kids they had looked at so far. The next binder was filled with kids from England, France, Italy, Ireland. Still nothing was calling to them and Callie and Arizona were starting to get a bit worried. What if they didn't feel that connection to any of these kids? There was no way that they were going to tell Carrie how they were feeling. They didn't want her to think they were heartless because they hadn't felt that connection to any of the kids yet.

They were starting their third hour of looking at these binders and they were beginning the final binder. This one held pictures and biographies of kids from Russia, Croatia, Sweden and Africa. They were about halfway through the binder when they both stopped. They looked at each other and nodded simultaneously. They had found the child they wanted. Three year old Irina. Callie's eyes filled with tears as she read the biography that was next to the picture. Irina had lost her parents suddenly and she had just recently lost her only friend in the orphanage when that friend was adopted. Irina had been in that orphanage for four months. After her friend was adopted and taken away, Irina had shut down and she had not spoken a word in a month. Callie looked at Arizona who was nodding and trying to hold back tears at the same time. They both looked at Carrie and said "We want her." Carrie looked at the picture of Irina and smiled. She was a beautiful child. She had beautiful blond curls and bright blue eyes. In fact she kind of looked like Arizona. Carrie smiled at both of them and said "I have to get in touch with the Russian Orphanage and see if we can get you two there within the next month." Arizona and Callie exchanged surprised glances and nodded. They hadn't expected it to be so quick. They had expected to have to deal with a lot of red tape before they could go get their daughter. Callie was so excited and she had fallen completely in love with Irina already. Arizona was excited to meet their daughter, but she couldn't help but be a little nervous too. Carrie looked at Irina's biography and commented "It says here that she has some cardiac issues." Arizona and Callie hadn't seen that, but it didn't change their decision "We're doctors. We can handle it." Arizona insisted. Callie immediately nodded and said "She's our daughter." Honestly neither Callie nor Arizona cared if she had no limbs or extra limbs. Cardiac issues were things that they could handle. Carrie let out a sigh of relief when they basically said that they didn't care and that they loved her and wanted her anyway. She passed Callie the picture of Irina and smiled "I'll call you and let you know what's going on after I talk to the Russian Orphanage." Carrie assured the couple. Arizona and Callie had never been more excited and yet more nervous in their lives. They linked their hands together and nodded "Thank you for helping us Carrie." Arizona thanked their caseworker with her megawatt smile. Carrie was smiling too and she replied "It was my pleasure Arizona, Callie." Carrie picked up her things and headed to the door. She smiled and waved at Arizona and Callie before the door closed behind her.

Callie and Arizona had to leave for the hospital almost immediately. They were so excited to show everyone the picture of the three year old Russian child that they were adopting. Callie slipped the picture of Irina into her scrub top pocket as she and Arizona ran for the car. Halfway to the hospital they realized that they had forgotten to grab food. So they would have to eat in the cafeteria before they did any work. Neither of them was thinking of much else other than the child that they were going to be able to call their daughter soon. Irina was a beautiful little girl and both Arizona and Callie couldn't wait to meet her and bring her home with them.

When they walked into the cafeteria, there seemed to be a whole crowd of their colleagues sitting at a table. It was almost as if they were waiting for Callie and Arizona to show up, which was funny because only Mark, Richard and Miranda knew what was happening today. Callie was almost sure that it was Mark who had opened his big mouth. Mark and Lexie were there. So was Miranda and Richard and Derek. Meredith was stuck in surgery so she wasn't able to make it to this little celebration.

When Mark saw them, his guilty expression told them all they needed to know about who had blabbed about what was happening today. Lucky for Mark, Callie was in too much of a good mood to kick his ass for spilling the news. Mark could tell that the news was good. Mark could tell just by looking at their faces. Grinning, he asked "So do I have a nephew or a niece?" Callie rolled her eyes and said "Mark you and I are not siblings. The things we used to do together are not things that siblings do together." Now Lexie was looking decidedly uncomfortable and she was looking at Arizona to see if she was uncomfortable or not. Richard finally spoke "Come on. Let's see the picture of the newest member of this crazy hospital family." Anyone could tell that Richard was getting impatient. Callie brought the picture out and put it in the center of the table.

All at once the whole group leaned forward to get a good look at Irina "There's my future daughter in law." Mark teased as he looked at the picture. Callie glared at him while Miranda commented "Keep your spawn away from this little girl Sloan." Lexie looked at Mark and raised an eyebrow "Um since when are we procreating?" The whole table burst out laughing as Mark clearly looked like he wanted to be anywhere else "I was just thinking in the future Lex." Mark reassured his girlfriend rather quickly. Lexie didn't look altogether convinced. Derek looked at the picture and commented "She is going to be a handful." Callie and Arizona knew that Derek was more than likely right about that "She has some cardiac issues too. She also hasn't spoken in a month ever since her only friend in the Orphanage was adopted." Arizona murmured sadly. Their friends exchanged glances and Miranda said "She'll come out of her shell once she's settled at home with the two of you." Callie and Arizona were both grateful for the reassuring words. They felt like they needed to hear them from at least one close friend. Derek looked at Callie and asked "So where is she from?" Lexie eyed her sister's husband and raised an eyebrow at him "Irina is a Russian name Derek ."Lexie pointed out with the barest hint of a grin. Mark couldn't help but smirk that his girlfriend had momentarily outsmarted Derek. Derek scowled, embarrassed that his sister in law had outsmarted him. Richard thought it was quite funny and he was chuckling softly to himself. Derek shot the older man a glare. It was Miranda's turn to ask a question "So when do you get her?" Miranda asked curiously. Callie and Arizona exchanged glances "Hopefully within this month. Carrie has to talk to the orphanage and see when we can go get her." Arizona explained. Derek shot Mark a grin and asked "Is Carrie the one it turned out you had slept with ten years ago?" Derek knew perfectly well that it was, but he wanted to make Mark squirm. Mark glared at Derek and told him promptly "Shut up." The rest of the group minus Callie and Arizona felt like they were missing something now. So Derek filled them in on what Mark had told him which was everything. Mark looked about ready to kill Derek. Lexie knew only bits and pieces of the story thanks to Mark wanting to keep this from her. But now she was giggling. Miranda shook her head and said "Jesus Sloan you really are a hussy." Mark was now glaring at Miranda and would have said something, but his pager went off, effectively rescuing Miranda from the wrath that could come out of Mark. Scowling Mark walked away from the table. He did have a chance to comment "Hey I got someone to move in with me. That's not the mark of a hussy." The rest of the table groaned. Lexie looked at the baby picture again and said "I want a baby." Derek looked at his sister in law and said "Don't tell us. Tell him." Lexie grinned and said "I think I will." before she got up and left the table.

Now it was Richard and Callie and Miranda, Derek and Arizona at the table. Just then, Richard, Lexie and Derek's pagers went off. They all ran off from the table in a hurry. That left Callie and Arizona for the first time since they had sat down. Callie and Arizona sat quietly looking at the picture of their little girl laying on the table and they got even more excited. This was real and they were going to be parents very soon and neither woman could wait" I am so excited to meet her Calliope." Arizona whispered, excitement evident even in her whisper. Callie kissed her girlfriend and whispered "Me too Ari." They sat at the table in silence, looking at the picture and knowing that things were never going to be the same again. In fact they would be better.


	6. The Best Day

A/N Thank you for all of the reviews!

The Best Day

Arizona and Callie were super excited . Today was the day that they were flying to Russia to get their little girl Irina. Carrie had managed to get them ready to go in two weeks which was half the time that they were thinking it would take. They knew that when they got home, that they would be parents and that knowledge excited them. They had been waiting for so long it seemed to have a family that neither Callie nor Arizona could believe that they were finally at the airport waiting to board a plane that would take them to Russia. Sure they would have a 2 layovers, but they didn't care. They just wanted to get to Russia as soon as humanly possible.

Carrie had told them that she would be joining them in Russia, but that she wanted them to travel to Russia on their own. Sort of the last time Callie and Arizona would be traveling somewhere without a child. Callie and Arizona stood at their gate and waited anxiously for their plane to start boarding. Arizona was holding a small white teddy bear that was a gift from Miranda. They brought it along, hoping that even if Irina didn't warm up to them right away, she would take the teddy bear and find some comfort from it.

Carrie had told them to make sure that they packed their warmest clothes and lots of them. It was quite a bit below freezing in Russia today and neither Callie nor Arizona had ever been anywhere near that cold. That explained their "Russia clothes" that they were already wearing. Yes they were really hot right now but they knew that they would not want to waste a second by going to change once they got to Russia. They knew that Carrie would be meeting them at the airport and taking them straight to meet their daughter. They would be staying at a hotel with Irina tonight to get some bonding time in, which they were excited about. Time with their daughter in her country was important before they moved her to America.

Both women knew that Irina would probably take awhile to warm up to them and they knew that it could take anywhere from a few hours to a few weeks. Callie and Arizona had a flight booked back to Seattle tomorrow, but and they were already eager to get their little girl home and set up in her new room. When Irina settled in, both women wanted to throw her a party. A sort of "Welcome to our family party." but of course that all depended on Irina and when she felt comfortable around not only them, but their friends as well. Neither woman wanted to rush it and they had agreed that they would wait as long as necessary to introduce Irina to their friends.

Finally their plane began boarding and Arizona and Callie exchanged excited grins and they clasped their hands together. They knew that boarding that plane meant they were getting closer to seeing their daughter and getting to bring her home. They couldn't help be a little nervous about this. After all they were about to take a little girl who had lived in Russia from the day she was born and bring her to America. America would be foreign to Irina. They knew that and they were willing to work with her on getting acclimated for as long as she needed. They both knew that they were up for the challenge, but they couldn't help but wonder what they were getting themselves into.

They took their seats on the plane and Callie made sure that she did not sit near the window. Flying still freaked her out a bit even if she was in her early thirties. Plus Arizona was like a kid. She adored the window seat. She liked to feel like she was a bird flying in the sky. Yes she was aware of how childlike that sounded, but Arizona didn't care. Callie reached for Arizona's hand and squeezed it as the plane took off into the sky.

Arizona had put the picture of Irina into her wallet already and she took it out and looked at it. She could not believe that she was about to become a mother. That both scared her and excited her. She wanted to do as good of a job with Irina as her mother had done with her. Callie looked at Arizona and she leaned over and rested her chin on Arizona's shoulder and looked at the picture of Irina with Arizona. Smiling Callie whispered "She is so beautiful." Arizona smiled at her girlfriend and nodded "She is gorgeous Calliope" Arizona whispered back with a soft smile crossing her face. Callie looked at Arizona and commented "We'll be good parents Ari." Arizona nodded, knowing that Callie was right. They would be great parents to Irina. They were the right parents for Irina. Of that, Arizona was positive.

As the first leg of the long trip continued, both Callie and Arizona fell asleep on the plane. They knew that they would be up for a very long time once they got Irina and they wanted to make sure that they rested up so that they could be there to bond with their daughter once they went to the hotel for the night.

--------------------------Russia-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Irina was in her room, looking at her book of pictures again. She could sense something was different about today. She couldn't quite figure out what it was though, just that things seemed different today. Miss Hadley was being nice to her even though Irina still wasn't talking to anyone. Irina remembered that Miss Hadley was only nice to the kids who were getting adopted so Irina wondered if that was it. Was she almost out of this awful cold place? Irina could only hope that she was getting adopted today. She wanted new parents. Ones that wouldn't hit her and ones who loved her like her parents had loved her. Irina desperately wanted new clothes and new toys and better food. She was skinny already thanks to her heart problems ,but the lack of adequate nutrition only made her thinner. Miss Hadley had finally gone to the used clothing store and she had bought the kids new clothes. It was her way of avoiding the piles of laundry that were always waiting for her and that she never did.

Just as she was beginning to think that maybe she wasn't getting adopted, one of the ladies that worked there, walked into Irina's room. Irina was almost positive her name was Vera. Vera was smiling so Irina knew that whatever was going in, it wasn't bad. Vera looked at Irina and said "You are being adopted today Miss Irina." Vera was nice to the kids and all the kids knew that pissed Miss Hadley off. Irina couldn't believe it. After four months at the cold depressing orphanage, it was finally Irina's time to get her new family. Irina still didn't speak to Vera, but the smile on her face showed Vera that Irina knew what was going on. Irina knew that she would probably next have to go see Miss Hadley and she was not looking forward to that. Vera opened her arms and hoped that Irina would hug her. Irina shook her head slowly. She didn't feel like hugging anyone or talking to anyone.

Irina was so excited to meet her parents and the smile on her face clearly showed everyone that. She just knew that her new parents would be nice people. She hoped that they would let her take the picture book of her real parents. Irina didn't want to leave it here where it would just get thrown away. Vera couldn't believe that Irina was finally smiling. For the first time since Katya was adopted, Irina was happy. She was getting a family just like Katya did.

Later on that day, Vera came to Irina's room again to take her to see Miss Hadley. Irina had no idea why she had to go see Miss Hadley. She didn't want to go see Miss Hadley. She wanted to meet her new parents and see what they were like. Vera brought her right into Miss Hadley's office. For the first time since finding out she was getting a new home, Irina was nervous as she stood in front of Miss Hadley. Miss Hadley spoke kindly and asked "How do you feel about getting adopted?" A smile and a nod of her head was all the acknowledgement that Irina felt like giving her. Miss Hadley sighed, knowing that Irina was not going to talk to her. She hoped that the new parents, Arizona and Calliope would have better luck at getting Irina to open up to them. She dismissed Irina and Irina went back to her bedroom, realizing that these last few hours before her parents came to get her, would be the last few hours she would ever spend in this bedroom.

------------------------On the Plane------------------------------------------------------------

It was the final leg of their trip and it was nearly over. Now they were wide awake and desperate to get to Russia's airport to meet Carrie. They wanted to meet Irina more than either had ever wanted anything else in their lifetime. The nerves were still there of course, but excitement was quickly overriding the nervousness. They had to figure out what to say to Irina though they were both in favor of letting her take the lead in how comfortable she was with them before they started talking to her. Finally the plane started descending and Arizona and Callie exchanged eager glances. They were now so close to meeting their daughter that they could taste it.

When the plane finally landed, Callie and Arizona managed to be the first ones off the plane. Okay they were a bit mean, but they were excited and in their excitement they managed to knock a few people over. When they finally got off of the plane, the first person they saw was Carrie. Carrie was smiling too. The joy in Callie and Arizona's faces was contagious and Carrie couldn't help but smile. The hugged and then Callie spoke, clearly impatient "Okay can we go get our daughter now?" Arizona laughed at how eager her girlfriend was. Carrie nodded and said "Let's go see your daughter." Callie and Arizona had only their carryon's so they had nothing to collect at baggage claim so they left the airport immediately with Carrie walking ahead of them. They climbed into Carrie's rental car and Carrie pulled out of the parking lot and she turned left to make the hour long drive to the Orphanage.


	7. Meeting Their Daughter

A/N Thank you for all of the reviews! This is the chapter everyone has been waiting for.

Meeting Their Daughter

They were finally there and about five minutes away from meeting the little girl that they had fallen in love with from the moment they had seen her picture in Carrie's binder. They had just been ushered into the orphanage and already Callie and Arizona wanted to get out of there. It was dark and gloomy and ice cold. Yes it was extremely cold and snowing outside, but Callie and Arizona assumed that there would be a heater inside the building. They had been wrong about that. They had seen glimpses of other kids and both Arizona and Callie could tell that the smiles on the kids faces were anything but genuine. They were extremely fake smiles. Both women were so glad that they were getting Irina out of there and they wished that they could take all of the kids home with them. This was no place to grow up. Arizona was taking these conditions a little harder than Callie was and she assumed that it was because of her peds background. She held on tightly to Callie's hand while one Vera, of the ladies that worked there told them that she was going to go get Irina for them.

Carrie was there too, but she was hanging out in the background so that Callie and Arizona could be the first ones to interact with Irina. Carrie's job was essentially done, but she was one of those adoption workers that wanted to see things through to the very end and that included seeing the new family together. Carrie could almost taste Callie and Arizona's excitement. They were so close to having a daughter and fulfilling their dream of having a family together. In the next five minutes, their life would change completely. Watching their faces light up with anticipation was the reason that Carrie did this job. It was so rewarding to see orphaned kids find a new home and loving parents.

Finally after what seemed like forever, the lady who had answered the door for them, walked in to the ice cold living room holding a blond haired girl by the hand. The woman who ran the orphanage was never there for the official transferring of rights. It was always the helpers. The helpers were fine with that because they were always happy to see the kids get new homes. Vera knelt in front of Irina and said "Here are your Mommies Irina." Irina studied Arizona and Callie for a long time as if she was trying to decide what she thought of them. She did find it strange that she didn't have a Daddy, but she didn't care. She just wanted someone to love her, so the fact that she had two Mommies didn't bother her at all. The one lady had hair like hers. Yellow and curly. That lady's eyes were blue like hers too. Irina looked at the other lady and she had dark hair and brown eyes which was totally different from the way the yellow haired lady looked. Irina thought they looked nice and she was grateful that they weren't pushing her to talk yet. Irina wasn't ready to talk just yet. She didn't want to talk. Not until she was sure that she could trust her new Mommies. She kept her blue eyes locked on both ladies and both ladies knelt down to her level which Irina liked. It made her feel safer.

Neither Callie nor Arizona were prepared for how thin Irina was. She was much, much too thin and that scared both women. They knew she would be thin because of her heart condition, but they had no idea that she would be as think as she was. Of course they still wanted her, but now they wanted to get her fed and fatten her up as well. They weren't going to force her to talk. They knew that she would talk on her own time. They decided to kneel down to her level, hoping she would feel more comfortable with her Mommies on her own level. Both women hoped that she would warm up to them because they could not wait to hug her and kiss her and take her home with them.

Irina wanted to hug them, but she was scared. She was scared that they could just be pretending to be nice just so they could take her home and hurt her. She looked at them still and tried to decide if she trusted them enough to let them hug her. Finally she decided that she trusted them. She let go of Vera's hand and she ran into the yellow haired lady's arms first. She knew she couldn't hug them both at the same time so the lady that looked the most like her, got the first hug.

When Arizona felt a small body throw themselves on her, she couldn't believe it. She was actually holding and hugging her daughter. Arizona held her tight and almost immediately the tears started. Not only from her but from Callie and Carrie too. When Irina backed out of the hug, she saw Arizona's tears. She reached out and wiped them away and whispered "Don't cry Mommy." Every single person in that room was stunned. Irina had finally spoken after being mute for a month. Arizona could barely believe that Irina had spoken to her. She had been the first person that Irina had talked to in a month. Callie had tears in her eyes and when Irina threw her arms around Callie's neck and hugged her, Callie only cried more "Don't cry Momma." Irina told her other mother softly as she brushed the tears off Callie's cheeks.

Carrie looked at Vera, wondering if there was anything else that needed to be done. She could tell that Irina was going to be the center of Callie and Arizona's world and that was so exciting to see. Vera shook her head as she watched the new family. Everything had been taken care of already. Carrie looked at Arizona who was still wiping tears from her crystal blue eyes "Are you three ready to go?" Carrie asked softly. Arizona and Callie nodded. Irina suddenly looked panicked. She looked at Vera, who handed her the book of pictures. They were pictures of her birthparents and she didn't want to leave that here because she knew that it would be thrown out once she left. Again Carrie looked at the new family and asked "Are you three ready to leave." Callie and Arizona nodded instantly. Irina nodded as well, but a bit slower than her Mommies. She let go of Callie and stood between her Mommies. She held both of their hands and they followed Carrie out of the building. Irina was so glad to be leaving there and going to live with her new Mommies. She had hated that place so much and she had been hurt there too and she didn't like that either.

An hour later, Callie, Arizona and Irina were in the hotel room. Carrie had promised to pick them up the next morning for their flight all the way back to Seattle. Irina had yet to giggle, but Callie and Arizona suspected that it was only a matter of time. Callie was currently watching her girlfriend read a book to their daughter. Callie thought this was the perfect time to make a couple of phone calls. One to Mark and one to Addison. She had told Addison what was going on and she had called Addison before they had left for the airport. She had promised Mark a call when they got back to the hotel with Irina. So she owed both of them a call.

She called Addison first, feeling sure that she was about to wake her friend up. The phone rang four times before a groggy Addison answered the phone "Hello?" Addison mumbled drowsily into the phone. Callie was smiling because it was clear that she had just woken Addison up.

"Addie we got her. She is sitting in the hotel room and Arizona is reading to her." Callie told her. Addison was now wide awake "Where's my picture?" Addison demanded. Callie laughed and took out her blackberry and took a picture of her and sent it to Addison.

Addison looked at it and she was sure that she had never seen a more beautiful little girl "She is gorgeous Cal. I can't wait to meet her." Addison told Callie practically squealing like a little girl herself. Callie rolled her eyes and said" As soon as she is settled in we are throwing a party. You are definitely invited."

Addison scowled and muttered "I sure as hell better be."

Callie laughed again and said "You will be. Now sleep. It's super late in LA."

"And yet you called me anyway." Addison grumbled before she hung up the phone.

Now Callie's next call was going to be to Mark. Mark had been just as excited about this as Callie and Arizona had been which was really strange. Callie guessed that the reason was that he didn't have any kids of his own and his "brother" Derek didn't either. Callie realized it was about ten pm Seattle time so she knew Mark would probably be in. Question was, would he be lying naked on top of his girlfriend or would he actually talk to Callie. Callie guessed that there was only one way to find out. She sent him a picture of Irina first and then she called him. It rang only once.

"Is it me or does Irina look a hell of a lot like Arizona?" Was the first thing that came out of Mark's mouth. Callie rolled her eyes at Mark. Not even a congratulations or anything like that?

"Gee Mark is that the only response I get?" Callie asked sarcastically.

Mark chuckled and said "She's gorgeous Callie. She seems so comfortable already."

Callie grinned. She had thought so too "It's amazing how she just fit in perfectly with us." Callie told Mark with a smile that she knew Mark couldn't see.

"How is she doing?" Mark asked kindly. He knew that it was probably a big transition for a three year old and he was worried about her.

"She seems happy and content. She loves being read to though." Callie told Mark. Mark was glad to hear that. Even though he wasn't in Peds he knew that kids would only completely relax around people that they trusted.

Jus then Irina spoke "Momma come sit with us ."Callie smiled knowing that motherhood was already starting and she could not have been any happier to have Irina and Arizona. She held up a finger so Irina could see it and then she spoke back into the phone.

"Motherhood calls. I'll call you tomorrow when we get back to Seattle." Callie told Mark.

Mark smiled into the phone and said "Give that little girl a kiss from her Uncle Mark. I'll send the picture around so you won't have to do it."

"Thank you Mark." Callie said before she hung up the phone.

Callie returned to the bed and she sat on Irina's other side and listened as Arizona finished reading The Cat In The Hat to Irina. After the book was over, Irina yawned widely "Do you want to sleep in between Momma and I?" Arizona asked softly. Sleepily the little girl nodded and she whispered "I love you Mommy, and Momma." Callie and Arizona smiled and whispered "We love you too Irina." Irina fell asleep with a happy smile on her face that both of her Mommies suspected hadn't been on her face in a long time. Callie and Arizona fell asleep shortly after Irina did. They slept on either side of their new three year old daughter. They didn't know what tomorrow would bring. All they cared about was that they had each other and they finally had Irina.


	8. Home

A/N Glad to see that everyone enjoyed chapter was my favorite one to write. Hope you all continue to enjoy this story.

Home

Hours later, the three of them stepped out of the car and stood in front of their brand new house. The house was a nice size for a family, in fact it was a little bigger than both women expected, but Callie and Arizona had fallen completely in love with this brick two story 3,000 square foot house from the first time they had seen it. They put and offer on it that day and by the following day, they owned a house. Their offer had been accepted by the sellers immediately. The house was fifteen minutes from the hospital which was a little farther away than the apartment had been, but they didn't care. They knew it was perfect for them.

Irina stood in between her Mommies and her crystal blue eyes widened as she looked at the house. She had never seen a house so big. Even her birthparents house had been small. The orphanage had been big, but it was more of a building than a house. Irina looked at both of her Mommies and then back at the house. Callie and Arizona took their daughter by the hand and led her into the house. Irina's big blue eyes tried to take everything in when she walked inside of the house.

"Big house." Irina murmured very softly. The fact that the house was this size made her a little nervous. She didn't want to get lost inside of it. Callie and Arizona had wondered if the size of the house would overwhelm the three year old and it seemed as though they were right.

"Do you want to go look at your room sweetie?" Arizona asked softly.

Irina nodded slowly as she moved her eyes to the circular staircase that was on her left "Up there?" Irina asked softly.

Arizona nodded as she lead the way up the staircase. Irina held onto her hand and to Callie's hand. Callie and Arizona were so excited for her to see her new bedroom. They had found out that pink was her favorite color so they had made her bedroom look like a princesses room. Different shades of pink adored the room and there were splashes of white in the room too.

When they got to Irina's door, Callie and Arizona decided to let Irina open it first so she would be the first person to see it. They stepped back and Callie said "Sweetie open the door."

Irina didn't know what to expect when she opened the door. Her little heart was racing because she was so nervous. She put her small hand on the doorknob and turned it slowly. When the door opened, Irina ran into the room and her blue eyes were darting around again as she tried to take everything in. A four poster bed with white sheets and a bright pink comforter and pink pillows. She had a white vanity with a pink stool next to it. She had so many toys in that room that were all on one side of the bedroom with the furniture on the other side. She even had a dollhouse for when she was a bit older and knew how to play with it a little better. Sitting on the bed was a kitten. A real live white kitten. They had learned that cats were Irina's favorite animal and that she had had a kitten before her parents had died. Irina made a beeline for that kitten. She jumped on the bed and picked up the kitten. It was an instant connection between Irina and the kitten. Arizona and Callie exchanged glances. It was not them who had decided to get her the kitten. After hearing about Irina's kitten that she had lost when her parents had died, Miranda and Addison had pooled together their money and gotten her a purebred Persian kitten. Yes Callie and Arizona knew that the kitten would need a lot of grooming, but they were willing to do it for Irina if it would make her happy.

Finally Irina seemed to remember her Mommies. She finally was able to tear her eyes off her fluffy white kitten and she said "Thank you Momma and Mommy."

Callie and Arizona shook their heads. They had not been the ones to buy the kitten for Irina so they didn't deserve the thanks "Your Aunt Addison and your Aunt Miranda bought the kitten for you." Callie explained to Irina.

Irina nodded slowly. She had heard her Momma talking to her Aunt Addison last night so that name sounded familiar to her "Her name is Fluffy." Irina told her parents with a smile as she petted her kitten some more.

Callie and Arizona couldn't expect their child's pet to have a sophisticated name. After all Irina was only three with a birthday coming up in 4 months. Callie and Arizona smiled when Irina told them what the kitten's name was. They thought it was too cute.

"That sounds like a good name sweetie." Callie told Irina with a smile as she walked over to her daughter and sat down on the bed with her. Arizona came to sit down on the bed on Irina's other side.

Arizona ran her hand through Irina's hair and asked "Are you getting hungry Irina?" Arizona knew that she was getting hungry and she guessed that Irina was as well. As if on cue, Irina's stomach growled. Irina giggled and said "Hungry Mommy. Fluffy hungry too."

Both mothers laughed when Irina spoke. It felt good to hear her giggle too because she had not yet giggled for them yet. Callie kissed her daughter's forehead and said "Momma will go cook. Mommy's not a good cook."

Arizona pretended to look insulted but she was not insulted at all because Callie was right. She was horrible in the kitchen and it was best if Callie cooked for the family "Did someone go get Fluffy food and a litter box and some toys?" Arizona asked anxiously. Callie nodded and said "Mark did. Don't tell him I told you though. He's not going to want to admit that he is a softy." Arizona giggled knowing that Callie was probably right about that.

Irina looked confusedly at her parents and wondered who was this Mark that they were talking about "Who's Mark?" Irina asked softly. Irina was nervous about meeting her parents friends but she knew that her parents wouldn't let anyone hurt her.

Callie smiled and said "Mark is a friend of Mommy and Momma's."

Irina looked at her mothers and she seemed satisfied with that answer. She looked at Callie and spoke again "Is Mark nice?" Irina wanted to know. She was curious about her parents friends.

Callie nodded with a smile on her face "He is very nice Irina. He is really excited to meet you too."

Irina chewed anxiously on her bottom lip. She was still nervous about him, but then she remembered something "You talked to him Momma." Irina told Callie as if Callie didn't remember that she had spoken to Mark last night while they were at the hotel.

Callie was surprised that Irina remembered that "Yes I did. He wanted to see how you were doing so I called him to let him know that you and Mommy were reading." Callie confirmed as she looked at her blond haired daughter.

Arizona looked at Callie and said "Go make us dinner Calliope. Irina, Fluffy and I will be down in a minute."

Callie nodded and kissed her daughter's forehead again and then kissed her girlfriend's cheek. She even petted Fluffy before she went downstairs to make dinner.

Five minutes later, Arizona walked downstairs holding Irina's hand. Fluffy had ran ahead of them and she scampered into the kitchen. When Irina and Arizona walked into the kitchen, Fluffy was weaving herself around Callie's legs mewing to be fed. Callie was humming a song softly to herself as she emptied the contents of Fluffy's food into a bowl for the small kitten. Fluffy scampered over to the food and she started eating it. Smiling Callie said "Tonight is macaroni and cheese night." Callie figured that she ought to start with something that she knew most kids would like. She just hoped that Irina enjoyed it as well. Arizona shot her girlfriend a look that clearly said "Where is the nutritional value in this meal?" Callie shook her head at her girlfriend and Arizona decided to keep her mouth shut. Surprisingly, Irina cleaned her plate. Arizona and Callie suspected that was part of her orphanage rules. The rule that you had to eat all of your food on your plate even if you hated it. Irina grinned as soon as she finished eating "That was good Momma." Callie smiled, glad that Irina liked the macaroni and cheese.

After dinner, it was time to give Irina a bath. She was about to get a bath in warm water for the first time ever, The water was never warm in Russia so this would be a new experience for Irina. Irina wanted Arizona to help her with her bath. Once she and Arizona were in the bathroom, she took off her new blue dress that had been a gift from Lexie and she took off her socks and her leggings and her underwear. Arizona helped her step into the bath and instead of being freaked out by how warm the water was, Irina seemed to just relax into it. She was clearly comfortable and that was all Callie and Arizona could hope for. Irina deserved to feel comfortable and loved and safe. Arizona washed Irina's hair with vanilla shampoo that was safe for small kids. Then she washed the three year olds body with vanilla body wash.

Once the bath was over, Arizona got Irina out of the bathtub and helped her change into pale pink pj's with dark pink unicorns on them. She pulled Irina's hair into a ponytail and made a mental note to call and get Irina in to see a hairdresser so Irina could have her hair cut.

Callie had cleaned up the dishes and now she was upstairs in Irina's bedroom petting Fluffy and trying to decide what book that she should read to Irina. When Irina and Arizona walked into the room, Fluffy tried to run across the hardwood floors to get to Irina. Fluffy slipped though. She righted herself almost instantly and Irina scooped Fluffy up just as Callie and Arizona climbed into Irina's bed and Irina climbed in between them with Fluffy on her lap. Fluffy mewed some more as she nuzzled Irina's arms with her nose. Callie finally found a book that she could read to Irina and she started reading to her daughter. And the book was Green Eggs and Ham. Arizona and Callie had bought out the Dr. Seuss section of the bookstore before they had gone to Russia.

By the end of the short book, Irina and Fluffy were both asleep. Callie and Arizona left their daughter sleeping and then walked next door to their own room. They dressed for bed and then they laid in bed, not saying a word, but just laying together. Arizona pressed a soft kiss to Callie lips and Callie pressed her own lips onto Arizona's. They hadn't kissed for what seemed like days because they were so focused on Irina and getting her home. They were still so tired right now that the idea of sex didn't even enter either of their minds "I love you Ari." Callie whispered against Arizona's lips. Smiling, Arizona whispered "I love you too Calliope."

They finally turned off the lights and they fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms. They loved each other and they loved Irina. They had their family and their friends and their health and their jobs. They couldn't ask for anything more to make them any happier than they were right now.


	9. Fear is a Powerful Emotion

A/N Glad to see that people still like this story!

Fear is a Powerful Emotion

Irina had been home with Callie and Arizona for a week and she seemed to be settling in well. Callie and Arizona had been sure that the adjustment period would be longer, so they were pleasantly surprised how quickly Irina was settling in. Both women had three more weeks off, but their friends had been pestering them to bring Irina into the hospital so they could meet her and Arizona and Callie thought that Irina was ready to go meet their friends.

Irina had gotten a haircut and she had went to the doctor to get a checkup. Arizona had found the best pediatric Cardiologist in Seattle and Irina had gone there yesterday. Dr. Westin said that she was stable right now, but she wanted to see Irina in six months. Dr. Westin had also given Arizona and Callie Irina's official diagnosis. It was Hypoplastic Left Heart Syndrome. That was when the left side of the heart was very underdeveloped. Irina would likely need surgery within the next year. The orphanage had given Callie and Arizona Irina's medical records. Irina had had the first two surgeries in a three surgery system that would allow Irina to live until she got older. It was likely that Irina would need a heart transplant when she was a teenager, but Callie and Arizona didn't want to focus on that. Irina was as healthy as could be expected right now and they were happy for that.

Irina was upstairs in her room with Callie and they were trying to decide what to wear today. Irina's eyes went to a red Chanel dress that had come in the mail yesterday from her Aunt Addison. When Callie had seen it, she had groaned. Apparently since Addison couldn't have her own kids she was going to spoil Irina to death. Callie watched as Irina reached for the red dress with her small hands. Callie took Irina's hand and knelt down to Irina's level.

"Do you want to wear that dress to meet Mommy and Momma's friends?" Callie asked her daughter softly.

Irina nodded. She had loved that dress ever since she had seen it come out of the box yesterday.

"Yes Momma." Irina told her mother, her blue eyes sparkling with excitement. She was so excited to wear this pretty dress to meet her parents friends.

Callie smiled as she pulled the dress off of the hanger and laid it on Irina's bed. She then looked at her daughter who was now sitting on the hardwood floor dragging a piece of red yarn around the floor for Fluffy to chase.

"Let's go eat some breakfast sweetie. Mommy's in the shower and she'll come down and eat with us soon." Callie told her daughter. Irina nodded and put Fluffy's string up on her bed and then she put Fluffy on the bed so Fluffy could sleep. She took her mommy's hand and followed Callie down the staircase and into the kitchen. Callie decided that today would be the day they would have a special breakfast. She would make French Toast with powdered sugar. She knew that she would have to cut the pieces very small for Irina, but she knew Irina would love French Toast. Callie also knew that she would have a disagreement with Arizona on the healthiness of this breakfast, but she didn't care. They didn't have breakfasts like this every day.

When Arizona came down from her shower, she smelled the French Toast before she even saw it. She didn't want to fight about how un-nutritious French Toast was so she decided not to say anything to Callie. She would let Irina have her first French Toast and Arizona would not argue with Callie.

"Something smells good ."Arizona commented as she kissed the top of Irina's head.

Callie grinned and turned away from the stove to look at her girlfriend.

"French Toast." Callie informed Arizona. Of course Arizona had already guessed French Toast, but she would let Callie think that she had had no idea what was in the pan.

Irina looked up at Arizona from her place at the table and smiled at one of her mothers.

"Momma making yummy food." Irina told Arizona.

Arizona giggled at the look on Irina's face. Arizona could tell that Irina loved the smell of the breakfast that Momma was cooking.

"Yes she is sweetie. Are you going to eat it all?"

"Mommy, I am gonna eat it all so you and Momma starve." Irina informed Arizona her face completely serious.

Arizona laughed again and she heard Callie chuckling softly to herself. Arizona looked at her three year old daughter who seemed so sure that she could eat all of the breakfast that her Momma was making.

"That's a lot of food sweetie. I don't know if you can fit it all into your little tummy." Arizona informed her daughter. Irina nodded her head when her Mommy said that she wasn't sure if Irina could fit all of that food on her tummy.

"Yes I can Mommy." Irina insisted stubbornly. She may have been adopted, but she had all of her Momma Callie's stubbornness already.

Even as she brought the breakfast to the table, Callie was still laughing at how insistent her daughter was that she could finish all of the breakfast on her own.

After breakfast, Callie helped Irina back up the stairs so she could get her new Chanel dress on. Callie had laid out white socks and shiny black shoes for her as well. Arizona had bought Irina ribbons for her hair. There were ribbons of every color. After Irina was all dressed, Callie put Irina's newly cut hair into two ponytails held together by red ribbons to match her dress.

"I look pretty Momma." Irina told her mother with a wide smile on her face. Callie hugged her daughter and nodded at her comment.

"Yes you look beautiful Irina." Callie assured her daughter as they went into the bathroom to brush the three year olds teeth. She had an appointment with the dentist in the morning and Callie hoped that Irina's teeth were in good shape.

Thirty minutes later, Arizona had strapped Irina into her car seat and she had gotten into the driver's seat beside Callie who had elected not to drive today. Both women knew that Irina was probably a little more nervous than she was going to tell them. After all she had been living at home with Arizona and Callie for a week now. She hadn't met any of their friends yet and that would scare any three year old Irina sat in the back looking out the window as they drove to the hospital.

Miranda had told Callie and Arizona that she had arranged for a small group of people to be there to meet Irina today. It would just be herself, Derek, Lexie and Mark. Meredith was home sick with strep throat so she would not be there to meet Irina. Richard was in back to back meetings so he likely wouldn't make it to the small party either. Callie and Arizona hoped that Irina would warm up to their friends. Both women knew that Irina could totally freak out at any moment and both women had told their friends this so everyone was prepared.

Once they had gotten to the hospital, Arizona got Irina out of the car seat and Callie smoothed out her dress and fluffed her curls. Both women were actually getting nervous as they walked into the hospital. They really weren't sure what to expect. Miranda said that they would all be in the cafeteria waiting for the new family. So that was where Arizona and Callie guided Irina. Irina's crystal blue eyes were wide as she looked all around the hospital. This hospital was much different than the hospital in Russia where she had had her first two surgeries.

When they walked into the cafeteria, they were startled by how empty it was. Miranda must have used her persuasive powers to kick the other hospital staff out of the cafeteria. The small group was sitting around a table and it was Derek who saw them first. He waved and then stood up. The others followed his lead and by the time Callie, Irina and Arizona had made it over to them, all four of them were standing up. Irina looked at all of them and then she looked at her mother's. Callie looked at Lexie knowing that she was the kindest and gentlest one in the group. Lexie seemed like she would know exactly what to do. She knelt in front of Irina and smiled at her

"Hi sweetie. My name is Lexie." Lexie introduced herself softly.

Arizona knelt beside Irina knowing that Irina would know exactly who Lexie was when she told Irina what Lexie had given her.

"Sweetheart, Lexie gave you the pretty blue dress that you wore when Momma and I brought you home from Russia. "Arizona told Irina softly.

Irina's eyes seemed to light up as soon as that blue dress was mentioned. She loved that blue dress and she had wanted to wear it for days after she had left Russia.

"Thank you Lexie." Irina told Lexie with a smile. She threw her arms around Lexie and everyone was shocked how quickly Irina had become comfortable with Lexie.

"You are very welcome." Lexie assured the three year old as she hugged Irina back.

Irina was such a beautiful child and Lexie didn't think that the pictures that she had seen of Irina did the three year old justice. She had seen the orphanage picture as well as the one that Callie had sent Mark the night that Arizona and Callie stayed in Russia one last night with Irina. Lexie looked at Miranda to see if she wanted to be the next one that attempted to bond with the child.

Miranda knelt in front of Irina, taking a minute to admire how beautiful this little girl was.

"My name is Miranda." Miranda introduced herself to Irina.

Irina's eyes lit up again as she remembered what her Aunt Miranda had bought for her. She threw her small arms around Miranda and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you for my kitten. I named her Fluffy." Irina informed Miranda with a smile.

Mark raised an eyebrow at the unoriginal name and Lexie elbowed him in the side and shot him a look that clearly said to shut up.

Miranda smiled when Irina thanked her for the kitten. She hadn't expected to get a hug, let alone a thank you.

"You are very welcome Irina. Your Aunt Addison helped me get her so you have to remember to thank her too." Miranda informed Irina.

Irina nodded. She remembered that her Aunt Addison had also bought the kitten for her "Momma already told me that I have to thank her too."

Miranda smiled as she stood up and stepped back to allow the men a chance to bond with the three year old

.Now it was the big moment. Callie and Arizona hadn't been too worried about if Irina would bond with Lexie and Miranda because there were both women. Irina hadn't seen a man since her father had died so Callie and Arizona were curious to see Irina's reaction to men.

Derek was the first of the two men to approach Irina. He did it slowly so he wouldn't scare her. The last thing he wanted was to make her feel afraid.

"Hello Irina, my name is Derek." Derek told her gently.

Irina tried to remember if her Mommies had said anything about a Derek when they talked to her about their friends. She couldn't remember anything, but she liked him anyway.

"Mommy and Momma didn't talk about you." Irina informed Derek with a small smile.

Derek laughed when Irina spoke. Somehow Derek wasn't surprised that he hadn't even been mentioned to Irina. It wasn't as if he and Arizona were especially close and he was Callie's friend only through Mark.

"That's okay Irina. Can we still be friends anyway?" Derek asked the three year old.

Irina nodded slowly "I like you." Irina admitted. That had been the first time she had liked any man other than her father.

Derek chuckled when she admitted that she liked him. It was a relief to him to see that she was unafraid of him. Derek had been a little worried that he would freak her out.

Now it was Mark's turn to approach the child. He knelt down just like everyone else did, but it proved to be a little more difficult for him because of his 6'3 frame. He seemed to trigger something in Irina because instead of standing and listening to whatever he had to say, she backed up against Arizona's legs. Mark hadn't even said anything and Irina was already scared of him. Mark would never admit that he was crestfallen but he was. It wasn't his fault, but Mark was feeling like it was.

Irina would never tell anyone that she had seen the man that had killed her parents. She had seen him and now seeing Mark reminded her of him. Mark bore a striking resemblance to this guy even if Mark wasn't Russian. The guy that had killed Irina's parents wasn't Russian either. Mark realized that she wasn't going to bond with him and he stood up. Lexie could see how hurt he was and she slipped an arm around his waist.

"Sweetie, this is your Uncle Mark." Callie whispered in her daughter's ear. She wanted to do something to wipe the crestfallen look from Mark's face.

"Take me home Momma and Mommy. Please." Irina begged as tears filled her beautiful crystal blue eyes.

Callie and Arizona exchanged glances and nodded. They had to do that. Their little girl was clearly afraid of Mark. They really had no idea that Irina would have such a negative reaction towards the man that they had been planning to make her Godfather.

"We'll see you guys soon." Callie promised Miranda and Derek. Miranda and Derek nodded before they left the cafeteria to get back to work.

Callie looked at Lexie who looked heartbroken. Callie knew that Lexie was heartbroken on Mark's behalf/ Everyone knew how excited Mark was to meet Callie and Arizona's daughter. To have her actually be afraid of him had to be horrible. Not only for Mark, but for Lexie too because she lived with Mark and now Mark would be in a mopey mood all day today. Callie walked over to Mark and looked at him. He wasn't actually crying, but his face clearly showed how crushed he was by Irina's fear of him. He pulled out a stuffed grey kitten that he had been planning to give to Irina and gave it to Callie.

"Give it to her when she's calmed down. Just don't tell her it's from me." Mark told Callie.

Callie nodded before she hugged Mark and whispered

"She'll grow to love you Mark. Don't worry."

Of course Callie didn't know the real reason that Irina was so afraid of him. The fact that he looked like the man who had killed Irina's parents was something that only Irina knew. Mark didn't say a word, he just nodded slowly. Callie looked at Lexie.

"Call me and let me know how he is doing." Callie told Lexie. Lexie nodded as she and Mark left the cafeteria.

Arizona was holding onto Irina who was crying softly in her Mommy's blue jacket. Callie steered them out to the car and they got into the car and drove back to their house. This morning had been an emotional day for all.


	10. Nightmares

A/N I have reached a new review record! Yay me. So glad that the last chapter was enjoyed so much. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you enjoyed the last chapter.

Nightmares

Arizona and Callie had been surprised that Irina hadn't had any nightmares since they had left Russia. They had had no idea that a simple get together with friends would ignite the nightmares in their three year old. Just the simple meeting of one of their friends had freaked her out so much that the little gathering had been cut short. Irina had clung to Arizona while they walked out to the car and when they had gotten home, Irina had went upstairs, still crying. Arizona and Callie felt horrible for Irina. They had no idea why Mark had incited such a reaction from their daughter, but they were determined to find out what had caused her fear.

During dinner, the usually talkative Irina was quiet. Arizona and Callie decided not to push her right now. She was quiet during bath time and story time and the only one who she would talk to was Fluffy. Even as Callie and Arizona left her bedroom that night, Irina was talking softly to her fluffy white kitten. Callie and Arizona were at least happy she was talking. Of course they wished that she would talk to them, but they weren't going to push it.

"I should call and check on Mark. He was pretty upset." Callie told Arizona as they walked into their bedroom.

There was nothing they could do for Irina right now so Callie felt like she could take a few minutes to talk to Mark. Of course there was always the chance that Mark didn't want to talk to anyone. In that case, Callie would talk to Lexie and see how he was.

Arizona nodded in answer to Callie's comment. She and Mark were friends through Callie. Arizona liked him though despite what she had heard about his past. She too had seen how hurt Mark had been when Irina had been so scared of him.

"Go ahead." Arizona told Callie softly.

Callie called Mark's cell phone knowing that it would be hard for Mark to ignore his phone ringing. He would either answer it or throw it across the room. She wasn't prepared for what actually happened though.

"Hello?" A soft sweet voice answered. It was Lexie's voice. Now Callie knew it was bad. Mark wasn't even answering or throwing his phone across the room.

"How is he?" Callie asked as she tossed Arizona a sidelong glance and shook her head. Arizona sighed because she knew that meant that Mark hadn't answered. Callie knew Mark better than Arizona did, but even Arizona knew that it wasn't a good thing when Mark wasn't answering his phone.

"He's dead silent. He hasn't spoken since he gave you the stuffed cat that he had gotten for Irina." Lexie explained quietly.

Callie had expected that, but it didn't make it easier on anyone. Mark was still hurt and Irina was still scared out of her mind.

"She hasn't spoken since we were at the hospital either." Callie admitted to Lexie.

"Mark is blaming himself even though we all know it wasn't his fault that she was scared of him." Lexie told Callie honestly.

Callie and Arizona needed to get to the bottom of this. They needed to know why Mark had scared Irina so badly. They were sure that Irina knew, but they weren't sure if she would ever tell them.

"It's not his fault Lexie. We all know it isn't." Callie insisted.

"I know Callie, but try telling him that. All he knows is that his Goddaughter is putrefied of him." Lexie told Callie softly.

Callie knew that Mark could be stubborn when he wanted to be and it seemed as though he was choosing to be stubborn today even though he knew that Irina's fear of him was not because of something he did.

"I am not having that party for her until she is okay with Mark being around." Callie told Lexie firmly.

"That could take years though. "Lexie pointed out.

"Then it takes years. I am not having her party until we get to the bottom of why Mark scared her so badly." Callie insisted stubbornly.

"I should get to bed. Early rounds in the morning. I already called Richard and explained what happened and I mentioned that I wasn't sure if Mark would be up for work." Lexie told Callie as she tried to stifle a yawn.

"That's probably a good thing. God knows what else he would blame himself for." Callie commented.

"True. Good night Callie. I am sorry I didn't call you earlier." Lexie told Callie sweetly.

"It's quite all right Lexie. Get some sleep." Callie told the second year resident.

Callie hung up the phone and then crawled into bed beside Arizona. She felt horrible for Irina and for Mark. She wished that she knew what was going on with Irina so she could help her.

"Lexie says Mark hasn't spoken since he gave me the cat to give to Irina." Callie told Arizona.

Arizona sighed heavily. She too hated what their daughter and friend were going through right now. It was horribly sad to watch.

"She'll tell us why Mark scared her Calliope." Arizona murmured. She had to believe that or she would go crazy not knowing what had triggered her tears.

"I hope so Ari." Callie whispered as she pulled Arizona in for a desperate kiss.

Callie cupped Arizona's pale cheeks in her hands and she kissed her girlfriend tenderly. Arizona's hands tangled in Callie's dark hair as she kissed her girlfriend back. When they had to breathe, they pulled their lips off of each other.

"We should get some sleep." Callie whispered. Arizona nodded as she pulled Callie's curvy body into her arms and kissed her neck.

"Good night Ari." Callie murmured.

"Good night Calliope" Arizona whispered.

_Irina was in her bed, sound asleep. She knew her mom and dad's room was right next to hers so she felt safe. That feeling of safety disappeared when she heard a loud boom coming from the front door. She heard her parents get up and Irina got up to. She was wearing a white nightdress and she walked across the floor and opened her bedroom door. She saw a man pull her Mommy away from her Daddy. Mommy was crying and Daddy was yelling. Irina watched the strange man do things to her Mommy that she knew only husbands should be able to do to their wives. She watched her Daddy try to intervene, but he got kicked in the stomach, After the man was done doing things to her Mommy, he pulled out a gun an shot her in the face and then in the chest. Her Daddy saw her watching and he pointed to the stairs. He didn't want her watching anymore. Irina wanted to follow her Daddy's orders, but then she saw the face of the man who had made Mommy dead and who was hurting Daddy. He was really tall and he had blue-grey eyes and his hair was a light brown. She didn't think she would ever forget him. She ran up the staircase and hoped that this bad man hadn't seen her. She heard a second gunshot and then she knew that the bad man had made her Daddy dead too._

_Irina woke up screaming and crying. She had just had a dream of the day that her parents had died. She was scared and right now she wanted to be held._

"_Momma, Mommy!" Irina screamed at the top of her lungs._

_Callie and Arizona raced into their daughters room and they got on either side of her. Irina was sweating and tears were streaming down her face and she was shaking. And she had wet the bed. Callie scooped her up and got a new pair of pj's for her before she carried Irina into the bathroom while Arizona changed the sheets. Callie got Irina all changed into fresh dry clothes, though it was difficult because Irina was clinging to Callie like she was a koala bear. Then Callie carried Irina back into her room where fresh clean sheets were waiting. Arizona and Callie sat on either side of her and hoped that she would tell them what was going on._

"_Did you have a nightmare Irina?" Arizona asked gently. Sniffling back tears, Irina nodded. She may have only been three, but she knew what a nightmare was and she was scared to death to go back to sleep because she didn't want to have the nightmare again._

"_What was it about sweetie?" Callie asked. She wondered if they were about to get to the bottom of why Irina had been petrified of Mark._

"_Mommy and Daddy." Irina whispered as she looked at Callie and bit her lip as if she was about to cry._

"_Oh sweetie. I know they love you." Arizona tried to reassure the three year old._

"_I saw the man who hurt them." Irina whispered softly. There she had finally told someone the secret that she had kept from everyone except Katya. Katya had known that she had seen the man who had made her parents dead._

_Callie shot Arizona an alarmed look. She could not believe that Irina had seen the man that had hurt her parents. Now her fear when it came to Mark made so much more sense. The man that had killed her parents must have kind of looked like Mark._

"_He did things to Mommy that only my Daddy should do." Irina added, her voice even quieter now._

_Arizona and Callie looked at each other over Irina's blond head. Irina needed help dealing with this. Neither Callie nor Arizona felt fully qualified to help Irina through this. They wanted to be her parents and not her therapist. Neither of them wanted to have to take their three year old daughter to a therapist, but hopefully they could find a child psychologist that dealt with this kind of stuff._

"_Is that why Uncle Mark scared you sweetie?:" Callie asked softly. Irina nodded slowly. She had wanted to like Uncle Mark but he had looked like the man who had made her parents dead and that scared her so much._

"_Yes Momma. Uncle Mark looked like the man that hurt Mommy and Daddy and I was scared." Irina whispered as tears filled her eyes. She turned from Callie and threw her arms around Arizona and hugged her tightly. She was hoping that her parents weren't angry with her and she was hoping that they wouldn't make her hang out with Uncle Mark. She wasn't ready to do that just yet._

"_I'm sorry sweetie." Arizona whispered as she kissed her daughter's head._

"_You know Mommy and I wouldn't let you be around anyone bad, right Irina?" Callie asked softly as she brushed the tear tracks off of her three year old's face._

"_I don't want to see Uncle Mark yet. Momma please don't make me." Irina pleaded as a fresh batch of tears streamed down her face._

"_Shh…shh. Momma and I won't make you see him again until you are ready." Arizona reassured their small daughter._

"_Is he mad Momma?" Irina asked as she pulled herself away from Arizona. Callie shook her head instantly. She knew that Mark was not mad at Irina._

"_No he isn't sweetie. He is just sad that he scared you." Callie assured Irina._

"_Can I sleep in you bed Momma?" Irina asked hopefully. Callie looked at Arizona and Arizona nodded. There was no way that they were going to leave their daughter in here alone after she had such a scary nightmare._

"_Sure you can sweetie." Callie told Irina with a smile._

"_Can Fluffy sleep with us too?" Irina asked hopefully as she picked up her kitten and cuddled the little fluff ball._

"_Sure thing Irina." Callie assured her daughter._

_The little family left Irina's room and walked into Callie and Arizona's master bedroom. Irina jumped into the middle of the Queen sized bed, still holding Fluffy and Callie and Arizona went on either side of her. They were all tired, but Irina wasn't sure how well she would be able to sleep. Her nightmare had scared her so badly that all she wanted was to stay awake so that the nightmare wouldn't return. Callie and Arizona knew that Irina would likely have a difficult time falling asleep. So Arizona started to sing "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" in hopes that Irina would like that song and she would relax enough to fall asleep. It didn't work though, Irina was still refusing to fall asleep though she really needed her sleep. Every time Irina closed her eyes, she saw the man's face and that made her not want to sleep. Callie and Arizona were really at a loss as to what to do about Irina's revelation. They were very grateful that they had found the reason for Irina's fear of Mark and Callie couldn't wait to tell Lexie and Mark. Not that she needed to, but she had a feeling that Mark would want to know the reason his Goddaughter had freaked out on him._

_After what seemed like hours but it was really only about thirty minutes, Irina finally got drowsy and she fell asleep with her head resting on Callie's chest and her legs splayed out. Callie and Arizona fell asleep soon after she did and the three of them plus Fluffy slept through the rest of the night._


	11. Parks and Disapproval

A/N Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Parks and Disapproval

It had been two days since Irina's revelation and since then she had returned to the happy talkative child that she had been before she had met Mark. Arizona had found a child psychologist whose specialty was dealing with childhood traumas and Irina had her first appointment with this woman tomorrow. Today Callie and Arizona wanted to take Irina to the park. They wanted her to relax completely before she went to see the new doctor tomorrow. There was a park just down the street from their house and they hadn't even taken Irina there yet. They knew that the park was usually filled with a lot of kids and their parents and both Callie and Arizona hoped that if their were any fathers there, that they didn't resemble Mark in the slightest bit. They knew that could set Irina back to being dead quiet again and they were trying to prevent that.

They had just finished breakfast and Arizona was upstairs with Irina while Callie packed a picnic lunch for the three of them. She was almost sure that Irina had never had a picnic in the park before and so Callie wanted to do this as a little surprise for her. She had packed sandwiches and water and apple slices in the picnic basket that Arizona had bought before they were living together. The apples were mostly for Arizona's benefit to let her know that yes Callie could and would include nutritional food with the rest of the meal.

Irina was staring in her closet, trying to decide what she wanted to wear for her first trip to the park. She hoped that this park had swings because she loved swings. It wouldn't feel like a real park if there were no swings. She wondered what else would be there for her play on. She had never been to a real park before and she was so excited. The only play equipment that she had ever seen were the old and dirty swings at the Russian Orphanage. She didn't think that the play equipment at this park would be dirty and she was so excited. Arizona came into her room from the bathroom and smiled at her three year old. It was clear that she was having a difficult time deciding what to wear to the park.

"How about your pink shirt and your pretty flowered pants?" Arizona suggested as she held up both items of clothing. Irina studied them for what seemed like forever before she nodded. She liked the outfit that her Mommy had picked for her.

"Okay Mommy." Irina agreed with a wide smile.

Once Irina was all dressed, she kissed Fluffy and then left him to sleep on her princess bed. She had wanted to take Fluffy with them to the park, but Momma and Mommy had both said no. They said that they didn't want Fluffy getting lost. Irina didn't really know what lost meant, but she didn't like the sound of it. Arizona had braided her hair and tied the end of the braid with a dark pink ribbon. Then they went to find Momma to see if she was ready to go yet. Momma was in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on the picnic lunch.

"Momma, let's go." Irina told her mother as soon as she walked into the kitchen. Irina did not do patient well and Arizona was quick to say that despite being adopted, she had already learned impatience from Callie. Callie looked at her daughter and smiled at her. She could tell that Irina was so excited to go to the park today.

"Have Mommy help you with your jacket. It's cold outside." Callie told Irina. Irina grabbed Arizona's hand and tried to pull her in the direction of the foyer of the house where their coats were. Arizona was laughing as she felt her three year old tugging on her hand. Arizona helped Irina put her jacket on and then Irina's patience finally won out.

"Momma come here now." Irina screamed. She hadn't screamed since she had come to live with Callie and Arizona so both women were startled with how loudly she could scream. Arizona knelt on the floor so she could be at eye level with Irina.

"We do not scream in the house Irina. Use your inside voice." Arizona told her daughter gently. She didn't want to punish Irina for the scream because she knew that since Irina hadn't screamed before, that she didn't realize it was not good. Callie came into the foyer with the picnic basket and Arizona's purse. Arizona had the bizarre habit of leaving it in the kitchen. Callie's purse was hanging in the foyer where both of the purses should have been.

"Can we go now Momma?" Irina asked hopefully as she looked at her Momma. Callie smiled at Irina and nodded.

"Yes let's go get into Momma's car." Callie told Irina, smiling at her eagerness. Irina raced out of the house and over to the driveway where her Momma's car was parked. No one who didn't know her would ever guess that she had been born with only half of a functioning heart.

"Get in." Irina told her mothers impatiently as she pounded on the car door. It was still locked and that was frustrating her.

Arizona unlocked the doors and Callie helped Irina into the car seat. Irina was definitely more vocal and inpatient and eager than she had been since she had come to live in Seattle. Even the fear that she had shown tow days ago now seemed to be behind her and she was focusing on good things and things that made her happy. Callie got into the driver's side and Arizona got into the passenger's side. The park was close, but it was not close enough to walk to it.

When they got to the park, Irina's eyes widened. She looked all around her and she couldn't believe that she was going to get to play in this park. This park had slides, swings and a huge play structure that Irina could run around on for as long as she wanted to. They even had a tire swing. Irina had only ever heard of them but she had never seen one in person. Once the three of them got to a bench, Irina looked at Callie and Arizona as if she was making sure that it was okay for her to go play.

"Go ahead sweetie. Momma and I will be right here if you need us." Arizona encouraged her. Arizona was trying to avoid the stares by the other parents. They were staring at her and Callie. It was as if they had never seen two women bring a child to the park before. Callie noticed them too and she hated the stares.

"Let's give them something to stare at." Callie muttered as she pulled Arizona in for a long passionate kiss. Neither of them heard the gasps coming from the parents. Clearly these parents had never seen two women kiss each other in public. When Callie and Arizona pulled away from each other, they were both smirking. They knew that they had to do this. They had to get the rest of the neighborhood used to having lesbian parents in the neighborhood or it would be very awkward in the years to come.

"Where is the child's father? I am sure he wouldn't be happy to see you sucking face with another woman in front of his daughter." A very outspoken woman told the two of them.

"He's dead. And she is our adopted daughter." Arizona commented coolly.

"Who in their right world would allow two women to adopt a child? A child needs a mother and a father in the home." That same woman spat.

"A child can do just as well with two parents of the same gender as their parents." Callie snapped, knowing that she was right thanks to her extensive research.

"Yes according to the convenient theories for homosexuals." The nameless woman responded.

"If God didn't want us to be attracted to each other, he wouldn't have brought us to each other." Arizona commented.

"You are both sick and you brought an innocent child into your perverted lifestyle. That is unacceptable."

"Unacceptable to you maybe but not everyone shares your close minded viewpoint." Callie snapped. Arizona put her hand on Callie's arm, hoping that she would calm down. It wouldn't do to get into a fight with this woman today or any other day. Callie almost immediately shook off the hand. She didn't want Arizona to calm her down. She was angry that this woman thought that she was an unfit mother because of whom she loved.

"What happens when you and your lover split?" The woman asked. From what she had learned homosexuals lived a life of promiscuity and they were incapable of having a loving monogamous relationship.

"First of all she is my partner in every single way and for you to trivialize it and use the term lover is insulting. Not only to me, but especially to her. I love her and I want to spend the rest of my life with her." Callie told the woman. Arizona was stunned by how quickly Callie had defended her. When she heard that Callie wanted to spend the rest of her life with Arizona, Arizona smiled. She knew they had talked about doing a civil ceremony, but nothing had been decided yet because they wanted to wait until they had gotten Irina from Russia.

The outspoken woman didn't know quite what to say. Her church had told her that homosexuals were sick and perverted individuals, but these two women seemed genuinely in love. She wasn't going to immediately write her church's beliefs off. but maybe they were old fashioned.

Just then Irina called to her moms in a really loud outside voice.

"Momma, Mommy! Watch!" Irina called. She was standing at the top of the tall slide and she was getting ready to go down it. Callie and Arizona hadn't even thought that she could get up there. Irina was already proving to be a real daredevil on the playground. Callie blamed that on Arizona. After all Arizona wore roller skates on her shoes at work.

"We're watching princess." Callie called. Irina went down that big slide with no fear in her eyes. Clearly she was not afraid of heights even at age three.

The outspoken woman watched Irina too and she had to admit that Irina seemed like a happy child. She definitely seemed to love her mothers The woman was really starting to wonder if maybe her church could be a little more tolerant of who people loved.

"I'm going again." Irina called as she raced back up to the slide. It seemed as though she had found a new love. Slides were her new favorite thing.

The outspoken woman looked at Callie and Arizona and she saw love in their eyes as they looked at each other and at their daughter.

"Your daughter looks like you. That's why I thought she was yours." The woman told Arizona.

"She is mine. Mine and Callie's." Arizona replied coolly.

Just then they heard a scream. All three mothers looked up. Irina was lying face first on the wood chips and this kid with black hair was standing beside her. The woman was furious at the little boy because he was her son.

"Winston Duane Carlson you apologize this instant." The woman told her son seriously.

Callie and Arizona were crouched beside Irina. Irina's lip was bleeding but nothing else appeared to be wrong with her. They were relieved that she seemed to be relatively okay.

"Sorry." Winston told Irina dully. He clearly hadn't meant it.

"Winston." His mother warmed.

"I am very sorry for pushing you down." Winston told Irina. This time he sounded more sincere. Callie and Arizona were almost sure he was faking his sincerity though.

"We are going home right now young man. Just wait until your father hears that you pushed a girl who is two years younger than you."

Callie looked at Winston and his mother.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name?" Callie told the mother.

"I apologize. My name is Elyse Carlson." Elyse told Callie.

"My name is Callie and this is my partner Arizona." Callie introduced both of them.

"It's nice to have met you both." Elyse told Callie and Arizona. She was now feeling quite awkward because of what she had said and because of Winston's behavior.

"How did you know that our daughter was three?" Arizona asked curiously.

"I guessed. She looked about the size of my three year old niece." Elyse answered. She grabbed Winston by the shoulders and guided him to their car without another word.

Callie looked at Irina's lip that seemed to have stopped bleeding. She was hungry and she was guessing that Irina was getting hungry too.

"Ready to eat Irina?" Callie asked.

Irina nodded agreeably. Her stomach was starting to growl like a lion and she wanted some lunch. Callie and Arizona took Irina over to a picnic table and Callie laid out turkey sandwiches, apple slices and water. Arizona smiled appreciatively at the fruit that her girlfriend had finally included with a meal. Irina ate her apple slices first and then she ate her turkey sandwiches. She made a face at the taste of mayonnaise so Callie made a mental note that Irina did not like mayonnaise and she would not put mayo on Irina's sandwiches anymore.

After they finished their lunch, Arizona packed up the picnic basket and Callie settled Irina on her shoulders. It was time for Irina to take a nap and so Callie and Arizona got her into the car and took her home so she could sleep. Irina was already asleep by the time they pulled the car out onto the street to drive home.

When they got home, Callie took Irina up to bed while Arizona unloaded the picnic basket and put the picnic basket where it belonged. Once Irina was settled in her bed for her name with Fluffy sleeping on her arm, Callie came back downstairs to Arizona. Arizona was sitting on the kitchen counter thinking about the day at the park and Elyse's original strong reaction against her and Callie.

"You don't regret being with me and raising Irina together, do you?" Arizona asked Callie in a small voice when Callie walked into the kitchen.

"Never Ari. Don't listen to Elyse. Anyone who names their kid Winston clearly is not worth listening to." Callie pointed out. Arizona giggled, knowing that Callie was probably more than likely right. Callie walked over to Arizona and she brushed her lips across Arizona's.

"Come on Calliope. That's the best kiss you have?" Arizona teased. Callie smirked.

"I have far more talents than you realize Ari." Callie teased her as she brushed Arizona's blond hair out of her eyes.

"Take me upstairs and show me." Arizona whispered softly against Callie's ear. Callie shivered and helped Arizona off the counter. She took Arizona upstairs and for the next three hours showed her exactly what she meant by talents.


	12. Art Therapy

A/N I was really inspired to write the last chapter and now I am excited for you all to read this one.

Art Therapy

It was the day that Irina was about to go see the child psychologist to help her deal with what she had seen in Russia as well as to help her realized that Mark wasn't going to hurt her. Arizona had found a therapist who worked with traumatized kids. Her name was Denise Wall and she came highly recommended by Irina's cardiologist and her pediatrician. Now Arizona found herself ill with the flu so Callie would have to take Irina to see this woman instead of both of them going. Irina had been a really well behaved child, but now she was not a happy girl. She wanted Mommy to come with her and Momma. She didn't understand that her Mommy was sick and she couldn't go.

"Want Mommy!" Irina protested for what seemed to Callie to be the hundredth time. Callie was already getting tired of having to explain why Arizona wasn't going with them.

"Sweetie I told you, Mommy is sick so she needs to stay home and get better." Callie explained as patiently as she could.

"Don't care. Want Mommy!" Irina screamed again.

Callie could not believe how difficult Irina was being today. Callie wondered how women did this with kids that screamed a lot. Irina didn't have a temper tantrum much, but boy when she did, it was loud.

"Irina use your inside voice. I do not want to wake Mommy up." Callie told her daughter gently as she grabbed Irina's jacket and helped her into it.

Arizona couldn't sleep with all of the screaming going on in the house and so she got out of bed, put a bathrobe on and walked down the stairs to see what was going on.

"Mommy!" Irina squealed excitedly and she ran up the stairs faster than she usually did and wrapped her arms around her mother.

"Princess why are you trying to wake Mommy up?" Arizona asked as she studied her small daughter.

"I want you to come with us Mommy." Irina told her mouth as she stuck out her lower lip in a pout. Arizona had a feeling that this whole thing had to do with the fact that the three of them had done everything together for the last three weeks since Irina had come home.

"I know you do princess, but Mommy has to get better so she can play with you again. I can't get better if I go with you today. Mommy needs her rest." Arizona told her daughter.

"Then I stay with you." Irina told her Mommy firmly.

Arizona and Callie exchanged glances and they both shook their heads. Irina needed help to deal with seeing her mother raped and killed in front of her and she needed to know that not every man that looked like the bad man in Russia was trying to hurt her.

"No sweetie you have to go. Momma and I want to have a big party for you, but we don't want to do that until you know that Uncle Mark isn't going to hurt you." Arizona told Irina softly.

"No Uncle Mark." Irina insisted firmly. She still would not even consider seeing Mark again. She was still too scared of him. Arizona sighed as she looked at Callie.

"Take her to Dr. Wall's Calliope." Arizona told Callie softly. Callie took Irina's hand and led Irina out of the house and to Callie's car. Irina was crying now. She didn't want her Mommy to stay home alone. Irina was sure that Arizona would feel lonely.

"Want Mommy!" Irina screamed again. This time they were in a car so the sound seemed louder than it had seemed in the house. Callie was beginning to wonder why she hadn't taken any Tylenol for the inevitable headache.

"Irina Robbins-Torres you have to lower your voice right now." Callie told her daughter firmly.

"But… I want Mommy." Irina whimpered.

"I know you do sweetie, but you want her to get better right?" Callie asked gently.

"Yes." Irina whispered with a slight nod of her head.

"Well then we have to let Mommy get some rest sweetie." Callie told Irina. Finally Irina seemed to understand and she went silent as Callie continued to drive to the psychologist's office. She hated that her three year old needed a psychologist already, but she and Arizona had discussed it and they had agreed that it was what Irina needed right now.

Irina had no more outbursts for the rest of the drive to Dr. Wall's office. When she and Callie arrived at the office, Irina jumped out of the car, wearing her bright red shirt and blue leggings. She held onto Callie's hand and she walked with Callie into the office to meet the new doctor. Irina was scared that the new doctor would make her talk about what happened in Russia and what happened when she met Mark a week ago. Irina didn't want to talk about any of it. She was scared to talk about what happened in Russia and she didn't want to talk about Mark. Irina sat down in a waiting chair beside Callie and waited for the doctor. She swung her legs back and forth like she had done on the swings.

After about five minutes, Dr Wall walked into the waiting room. She greeted Callie and then she looked at Irina. From first glance Irina looked like a perfectly normal child. Dr, Wall knew from the conversations that she had had with Callie's partner that, Irina was starting to struggle a bit.

"Let's go in my office and talk for a bit." Dr. Wall told Callie and Irina. Irina followed her Momma into the new doctor's office. When they were inside of her office, Callie took one of the chairs in front of Dr. Wall's desk. Irina didn't want to sit down. She wanted to go play with the blocks that she saw.

"Go play Irina while your mom and I talk." Dr. Wall encouraged Irina. Irina nodded and ran off to play with Dr. Wall's toys.

Dr. Wall turned back to Callie and surveyed the woman in front of her as she thought of how best to begin the questions that she had. She finally decided to start from the onset of Irina's distrust.

"So tell me what happened. Your partner already filled me in but I am curious about your take on the situation."

Callie crossed her legs and folded her hands in her lap before she began.

"A week ago, Arizona and I took Irina to meet some of our friends at the hospital. We were excited to introduce her to them. We had a very supportive group of friends during the adoption process. Irina seemed fine when she met the first three friends of ours, but then when she met Mark, she just froze. She insisted that we take her home right now. She was crying and her face was buried in Arizona's jacket. It was such a shock because we hadn't expected such a negative reaction from Irina towards Mark."

"And how did your friend Mark react?" Dr. Wall asked.

"He was so upset. He felt as though he was doing something wrong when he had done exactly what the others had done. He knelt down so he would be right around Irina's height." Callie explained/

"Arizona said that you planned to make Mark her Godfather?"

"That is correct." Callie confirmed.

"In light of her reaction to Mark, what will you be doing?"

"We were going to have a big party welcoming her to our family, but we decided to hold off on that until Irina is more comfortable around Mark. We still want him to be Irina's Godfather." Callie answered.

"Now tell me about the nightmare that Irina had."

"She really didn't say a whole lot about it. She just said that she had a nightmare about Mommy and Daddy. Then she told Arizona and I that she had seen the man that had killed them." Callie replied.

"And suddenly her fear of Mark made more sense?"

"Yes, Arizona and I concluded that Mark must have bore a strong resemblance to the guy who had raped and killed her mother and killed her father." Callie confirmed.

"Have you broached the subject of meeting Mark again with Irina?" Dr. Wall asked.

"I tried. She doesn't want to see him and she had made that quite clear." Callie answered with a soft sigh.

"Okay, I am going to take Irina into the room next door. It has a mirror so she can see you and you can see her. I just want to see if I can get her to open up a bit to me." Dr. Wall told Callie. Callie nodded agreeably. She was nervous, but she didn't want Irina to be afraid of Mark anymore. Dr, Wall walked over to Irina with a smile on her face.

"Are you ready to go in that other room with me?"

"Want Momma to come." Irina told Dr. Wall. Dr. Wall shook her head slowly and looked at the three year old.

"Nope, it's just going to be me and you playing together."

"I want Momma!" Irina yelled.

Callie sighed. She wondered why the separation anxiety was showing up now. She assumed that it was because they had spent so much time together since Irina had come from Russia and the three of them had hardly been apart for longer than a few hours.

"Go with her Irina. I'll be able to see you and you can see me." Callie told Irina softly. Irina ran ahead of Dr. Wall and when she saw the mirror in the other room, she smiled.

"I see you Momma." Irina squealed excitedly.

Callie smiled at her daughter through the glass as Dr. Wall led Irina away from the window to a table with lots of crayons and markers.

Dr. Wall knew that Irina was a smart girl. She was already verbally advanced for a three year old, but on occasion she would regress her speech back to that of a normal three year old. Dr. Wall handed Irina a piece of drawing paper and the box of crayons. She had a feeling that art therapy would help Irina express herself better than she seemed to be able to do in words.

"Irina I want you to draw me a picture of your family in Russia." Dr. Wall told her.

Irina grabbed a black crayon and started scribbling. She may have been verbally advanced for her age ,but her drawings were still that of a three year olds She scribbled black and then she scribbled some red. To her it was obvious that he black was for the bad man who had killed her parents and the red was for the blood that she had seen coming out of her mother when she was shot in front of Irina's eyes. When she was done, she handed the drawing to Dr. Wall who took it and looked at it. She seemed to study it forever before she spoke to Irina.

"Tell me about your picture Irina." Dr. Wall asked her kindly.

"The black is the bad man and the red is the blood." Irina replied. Her main memory of Russia now was of when her parents were killed.

Dr. Wall knew what Irina had been thinking about when she drew the picture. She had been thinking of the day her parents had died. Just her use of black and red was enough to confirm that for Dr. Wall.

"Why don't you draw a picture of your life here with Callie and Arizona." Dr. Wall suggested to Irina as she grabbed the three year old another piece of drawing paper.

Irina smiled at the doctor as she reached for the yellow crayon first. She was happy here with Callie and Arizona. She missed her Mommy and Daddy, but she knew that Momma and Mommy would take good care of her. She trusted them and loved them a lot. She scribbled on her paper again, but this time it was with happy colors. She used yellow first and then pink and then orange. When she was done drawing, she passed the picture to Dr. Wall like she did the first time.

"Tell me about your picture Irina." Dr. Wall asked again.

"Yellow is Mommy, orange is Momma and pink is me." Irina answered.

"You mixed them together." Dr. Wall observed.

"Because we play together." Irina answered.

"Oh. So you like living with Momma and Mommy?"

"Yes." Irina answered simply.

"Okay now I want you to draw a picture of Momma and Mommy's friends. Can you do that?" Dr Wall asked her gently.

"Not Mark." Irina insisted stubbornly. She wasn't stupid, she knew that Dr. Wall wanted her to draw Mark in the picture with the other friends.

Callie was watching all of this go down and she could see the wheels turning in Dr. Wall's head. Callie had seen only brief glimpses of the drawings, but when she heard that Dr. Wall wanted Irina to draw a picture of all of Mommy and Momma's friends, Callie knew that Irina was going to put up a fight when it came to including Mark in her scribbles. Callie knew that she had to sit back and relax and let Dr. Wall do her job. She wasn't the best in her field on accident. She was hoping that Dr. Wall would be able to get through to Irina.

Irina was looking up at Dr. Wall, her crystal blue eyes begging Dr. Wall not to make her put Mark in her picture. Irina didn't want to be forced into this. She would meet Mark on her own time and she didn't need to be rushed on this.

"Yes all of their friends Irina." Dr. Wall said firmly. Irina scowled as she watched Dr. Wall grab a third piece of construction paper. Irina grabbed four crayons.

"This is Yellow for Lexie, Blue for Derek Purple for Miranda and Brown for Mark." Irina told Dr. Wall softly.

Dr. Wall was surprised at the color choice for Mark. Irina seemed willing to believe that he wasn't a bad man. After all Irina had grabbed brown and not black for Mark. Dr. Wall considered that a very good thing. She knew that it was the trust thing that Irina would have to work on more than the memories of what she had seen the night her parents had been killed. As Irina drew, Dr. Wall's wheels spun around in her head. She was almost positive where they needed to go next. She would have to talk to Callie first though. When Irina was done, she handed her drawing to Dr. Wall without being asked. Dr. Wall accepted it and looked at it. The yellow, blue and purple were all together and the brown was off to the side. Dr. Wall was sure that this had become a trust issue. This picture that Irina had drawn for her showed her that Irina trusted and wanted to play with yellow, purple and blue. As for Irina learning to trust Mark, Dr. Wall knew she could help with that.

"Why is Mark not with everyone else?" Dr. Wall asked.

"Because he scares me." Irina whispered.

"Has he done anything to hurt you?"

"No, but he…he looks like the bad man who made Mommy and Daddy dead." Irina whispered.

"But you know that he isn't, right?"

"Yes, Mommy and Momma told me that they would never let any bad people near me." Irina told Dr. Wall.

"Mommy and Momma don't lie, do they?" Dr. Wall asked.

"No." Irina murmured.

Dr. Wall knocked on the glass window and beckoned Callie into the room. Irina jumped up and ran into her mother's arms. Callie held tightly to her daughter as Dr. Wall stood in front of them.

"This is more of a trust issue. Once she gets used to Mark, then I doubt she'll have any more nightmares. She had them that night because she had just met a man who looked like the guy that killed her parents. Look at her pictures."

Callie looked at the pictures that Irina had drawn and her eyes were drawn to the one with four different colors and the brown scribbled alone while the yellow, blue and purple were scribbled together.

"What do you suggest?" Callie asked Dr. Wall.

"Next week I want you to bring Mark with you. He is the key to ending her distrust of anyone that reminds her of the man who killed her parents. He is already trusted by you and your partner and Irina loves you both very much. If we can end her fear of Mark, then the nightmares will probably never return even if she were to see another man that looked like the guy in Russia. " Dr. Wall told Callie.

Irina was shaking her head as she buried her face in Callie's neck. She didn't want Mark to come with her and Momma when they came here.

"That sounds like a plan Dr. Wall." Callie told Dr. Wall with a smile as she carried Irina out of the room and made her way to the waiting room. She said goodbye to Shelly, who was the receptionist and then she carried Irina out to the car.

"Don't want Mark Momma." Irina protested as Callie strapped her into the car seat.

"He's going to come Irina. I know you don't trust him right now, but that will change." Callie told Irina feeling far more confident than she had this morning when they had left for Dr. Wall's office.

"I wanna go home." Irina whined.

Callie nodded and then she pulled the car out of the parking lot and she drove the two of them home in time for Irina's afternoon nap.


	13. Trust

A/N I am so glad that the last chapter was enjoyed. Here is the next chapter.

Trust

It had been a week since Callie had carried Irina out of Dr. Wall's office with the promise of bringing Mark in with them in the following week. Now it was the day of Irina's second appointment with Dr. Wall and Mark was meeting them at her office. Arizona was still sick and it had turned into pneumonia just two days before. So Callie would once again be taking Irina by herself. Irina was not looking forward to today at all. Her Momma had explained that Mark was going to meet them at Dr. Wall's office. Irina was dragging her heels. She was not ready to see Mark again and she was going to have to see him at Dr. Wall's office. Irina was putting on her coat while her Momma was saying goodbye to Mommy upstairs. She wanted to hide so they would miss Mark but Irina had a feeling that Momma would not be very happy if she hid and they missed the appointment.

When Callie came down the stairs, she grabbed her purse and her jacket before she guided Irina out the door and to the car. Unlike last time, Irina was quiet. Callie was almost concerned with how quiet she was but Callie had a feeling that it had to do with her anxiety over seeing Mark for the first time since he had scared her at the hospital. Callie decided to stay quiet and let Irina process what was about to happen at Dr. Wall's office. Callie was glad that Mark had agreed to come to the appointment. She knew that he had originally made plans with Lexie who also had today off like Mark.

Mark had dropped the plans with Lexie when he heard what Dr. Wall had suggested to Callie. He would do anything to help Irina get past her fear of him. He was driving to Dr. Wall's office. He was not sure at all what to expect. After all Irina hadn't seen him since that day at the hospital. Mark knew that Callie had mentioned his name to Irina since then and she had completely freaked out. Mark also remembered the call from Callie the day after the incident at the hospital and Callie told him what had caused her panic. It all made sense to Mark after that point and now he just wanted Irina to trust him like she trusted her moms and their other friends.

When Mark pulled up to the address that Callie had given him, he could see Callie's car already there and parked. He got out of his car and he made his way slowly over to Callie's car. He kept it casual and he wore blue jeans and a white t-shirt. He could see Irina in the car, but he made sure not to let her see him. He walked up to Callie and hugged her. He hadn't seen her in two weeks, ever since that day at the hospital.

"Hey Cal." Mark greeted her. Callie threw her arms around her best guy friend and she hugged him tightly.

"Thank you for coming." Callie whispered as she continued to hug him.

"Are you crazy? Of course I was going to come." Mark reassured her.

"Well you had to cancel plans with Lexie to come." Callie pointed out.

"We'll still be able to go for dinner tonight." Mark told Callie.

"What is the occasion anyway?" Callie asked curiously. She couldn't remember any important event for Mark and Lexie. Not that she didn't care, but keeping track of their important dates was Mark and Lexie's job.

"Our one year anniversary." Mark answered. He had never been one of those guys who remembered anniversaries, but with Lexie he wanted to remember every single anniversary.

"One year anniversary of the day that she came to your hotel room and asked you to teach her?" Callie asked with a smirk crossing her lips.

"No, one year anniversary of the day that I ditched you to go to Denver." Mark corrected Callie with a smirk. Both of them burst out laughing remembering Callie's plan to keep their eyes on Joe so they wouldn't chase after interns. Mark hadn't lasted long. He had broken Joe's gaze and he had ran off after Lexie after about ten minutes.

"Well whatever anniversary it is, I am happy for you both." Callie told Mark before she turned towards the car to get Irina out of the car. Mark smiled as he stepped back to let Callie get Irina. Mark was happy too. It seemed as though Lexie was the one thing that he hadn't noticed that he needed until he finally had her.

When Irina was out of the car, she seemed to completely freeze up when she saw Mark. She turned her face and buried it in Callie's neck. Mark sighed. She was still definitely fearful of him and Mark really hated that. He wished that there was something more he could do for her. Callie shot Mark a sympathetic glance before she started walking towards Dr. Wall's office. Mark was right behind her.

When they got into the waiting room, Irina ran off to play with the toys and Callie went to sign Irina in and Mark dropped into a seat. He looked through the magazines and he couldn't find one that interested him. He was not a parent yet so reading the Parent magazine was pretty stupid. Not that he didn't want kids. In fact he and Lexie were trying for a baby and Mark couldn't wait until Lexie was pregnant. Of course no one else needed to know that yet. When Callie was done signing Irina in, she sat down beside Mark. They both watched Irina play contentedly with the blocks as if she didn't have a care in the world.

"How's Arizona feeling?" Mark asked. He knew that Arizona was pretty sick and right now he was wishing that he could come over to help Callie out. As it was, Lexie had gone over in his place last night to help Callie out.

"No change. She still has a nasty case of pneumonia." Callie replied with a soft sigh. She had been grateful that Lexie had come over to help out last night. Lexie had done the laundry and the dishes while Callie got Irina to bed.

"Thank you for sending Lexie over last night. She was a godsend." Callie told Mark seriously as she rubbed her eyes and tried to look more alert than she actually felt.

"Thanks. I had a feeling that you needed help. Derek was too busy doing the horizontal salsa with Meredith and Bailey was on a date."

"And you knew that if Irina saw you, she'd be too freaked out to sleep." Callie finished. Mark nodded. Callie was dead right about that.

Just then, Dr. Wall came out into the waiting room and beckoned Mark and Callie and Irina to follow her into her office. Mark followed Callie and Irina to Dr. Wall's office, still not knowing what to expect from this session with Irina. Mark in fact was still quite nervous that Irina would never trust him and that worried him. Callie settled down on one of the chairs in Dr. Wall's office with Irina on her lap. Irina would still not look at Mark. Dr. Wall noticed that immediately and she realized that she needed to get Callie to leave Irina with her and Mark. Dr. Wall shook Mark's hand and thanked him for coming.

"Callie you should stay here and Mark and I will take Irina into the other room." Dr. Wall told Callie quietly.

"Don't leave me with Mark Momma. Please?" Irina begged as tears filled her blue eyes again. Callie kissed her daughter's head and whispered,

"Go with Dr. Wall sweetie."

"But I don't wanna." Irina protests tearfully. Callie hated to see her daughter so upset, but she knew that this was the beat thing for Irina.

"I know you don't sweetie. If you are a good girl we can go get ice cream after this." Callie told her daughter. Normally Callie didn't bribe Irina, but in this case she hoped that it worked.

"Okay Momma." Irina agreed as she got off her mother's lap and held onto Dr. Wall's hand and let the doctor lead her to the other room. Mark followed both of them, wondering what Dr. Wall was going to use him for.

Dr. Wall had no expectations for this session today. She just wanted Irina to be able to trust her moms friends. Irina already trusted three of them which was really good, but she didn't trust Mark. From what Callie said last week, Mark was to be Irina's Godfather. Dr. Wall knew that she had a lot of work to do if Irina was going to be able to stop fearing Mark. Dr. Wall pulled out Irina's drawing of her moms friends that she had drawn last week. Dr. Wall beckoned to Irina and Irina moved to stand as far away from Mark as she could while still being at Dr. Wall's side.

"Why don't you tell me and Mark who this picture is of." Dr. Wall suggested.

"Not Mark." Irina told her stubbornly. Mark sighed. He was hoping that things wouldn't always be like this. He hated seeing Callie so stressed out and having Irina fear him was not helping matters either for anyone.

"Please Irina." Dr. Wall tried again. Irina wanted to please the grownups, but she didn't trust Mark yet. She wanted to though. She knew her Mommy and Momma would be happier if she trusted Mark. Irina wanted to make her moms happy. So she finally whispered,

"Yellow is Lexie, Blue is Derek, Purple is Miranda and Brown is you Mark." Irina finally whispered to Mark without looking at him.

Mark was stunned that Irina had finally spoken to him. Sure she wouldn't come anywhere near him, but at least she was talking to him and to Mark that was major progress already.

Callie who was still in the other room had heard Irina finally talk to Mark and she could hardly believe it herself. Irina was still staying far away from Mark, but she was finally talking to Mark.

"Why didn't you make Mark black like you did the man in Russia who hurt your Mommy and Daddy?" Dr. Wall asked curiously.

"Cause Mark didn't hurt me or my Mommies." Irina whispered.

Dr. Wall wanted to do an experiment so she stood up. She was planning to leave the room and leave Mark and Irina alone in the room. Maybe Irina would clam up or maybe she would open up. No one would know for sure until she ran the experiment.

"Stay." Irina insisted as she grabbed onto the woman's pant leg and refused to let go of it.

"Irina I promise I will be right next door. I'll sit with your mother so we can both see you and you can see us." Dr. Wall told Irina. Irina continued to hold onto Dr. Wall's pant leg. Mark was sitting patiently remembering a saying he had heard once. One step forward and two steps back. Mark had a feeling that this was one of those instances when that saying made sense.

Irina was still scared, but when Mark was sitting down he didn't seem as scary anymore. Yes he had knelt in front of her before but at that point the reminded her too much of the bad man that had hurt her Mommy and Daddy in Russia. There was nothing Mark could have done to make Irina like him much less trust him that day.

"Okay." Irina finally whispered softly. She let go of Dr. Wall's leg and wiped the tears from her crystal blue eyes. She would look at Mark when she was ready, but not a moment sooner.

Dr. Wall left the room and went next door and sat beside Callie just like she told Irina that she would do. Now Irina could see both Callie and Dr. Wall. Irina still didn't look at Mark. She started building with big oversized blocks. She was dead quiet as she started building. Mark was sitting about four feet away from her, wondering if she would talk to him or if he should attempt to talk to her first. Mark didn't want to push it so he figured he ought to let her speak first.

"I am sorry I hurt you Uncle Mark." Irina finally whispered.

She had hurt him but Mark had come to understand what had happened. He was not upset with her, but he was worried about her. He wanted to be a big part of her life and he was worried that her fear of him would inhibit that.

"It's okay Irina. I know you are sorry. I'm sorry I scared you." Mark told Irina softly.

Mark was so glad that Irina was talking to him. He didn't even care what was said to him. As long as she talked to him, Mark didn't care.

Irina was already feeling better about Mark. She was beginning the realize that her Mommies and Dr. Wall wouldn't let Mark be around her if he was a bad man. She moved a little closer to Mark so she was sitting about two feet away from him. If she wanted to move closer in a little while, she would, but she wasn't ready yet. Mark was surprised that she had cut the distance between them by half. Now he was only two feet away from Irina and she seemed so calm and relaxed.

Callie was stunned that Irina had cut the distance between herself and Mark by half on her own. She was so proud of Irina for doing that. She looked at Dr. Wall who was smiling as well. Neither woman could believe the progress that Irina was making. Dr. Wall knew that putting Irina and Mark into the playroom alone had been exactly what was needed for Irina to begin to trust Mark. Callie kept her dark eyes on Mark and Irina. She was watching their every move.

Irina soon got bored of playing with the blocks so she got up and grabbed a piece of drawing paper and some crayons. Mark stayed where he was, but he watched in amazement as Irina moved again so she was literally five inches away from him. Mark looked up at Callie and Callie's eyes were shining. Mark was almost certain she was about to cry. Irina didn't even seem to notice that she was so close to Mark. She grabbed the blue, yellow, purple and brown crayons again and this time she put all four of them together. That was her way of telling Mark that she trusted him now. Mark was watching her color and he couldn't help but smile. He was getting the message that she trusted him now.

Irina let out a yawn and put her crayons down and she stretched out on the floor and rested her head on Mark's leg. Dr. Wall, Callie and Mark were all stunned. They had no idea that she was going to go from being deathly afraid of Mark to resting her head on his leg. None of them expected this level of trust after just forty five minutes.

"Can I tell you a secret Uncle Mark?" Irina whispered.

"Sure thing kiddo." Mark answered.

"I trust you now." Irina told Mark softly. It was true. Irina was no longer afraid of Mark as was evidenced by the fact that she was lying on his leg. Mark wasn't going to cry, but it felt good to hear that Irina was no longer afraid of him. Mark looked at Callie who definitely had tears of relief sliding down her face.

"Can I tell you a secret Irina?" Mark asked as he pulled a box out of his jeans pocket.

"Uh huh." Irina replied softly..

Mark put the box in front of Irina's face and opened it. Inside was a platinum engagement ring that he was planning to give to Lexie that night at their anniversary dinner.

"It's for your Aunt Lexie." Mark answered

"Pretty." Irina whispered as she stared at the ring. Mark put it back into his pocket and held his finger to his lips.

"But you can't tell anyone." Mark told Irina.

"I won't." Irina promised.

In the other room Callie was beyond excited. She had seen the ring in the box and she had heard Mark tell Irina that it was for Lexie. Callie couldn't believe that Mark was about to be engaged. Dr. Wall could tell that Callie was excited and it was good to see that and not stress written all over Callie's face.

Callie and Dr. Wall walked in to the playroom about five minutes later and Irina was sitting on Mark's lap and Mark was reading her One Fish Two Fish by Dr. Seuss. Irina loved all things written by Dr. Seuss. Irina's head was resting on Mark's shoulder. Callie was beside herself with excitement. She was so glad that Irina had learned to trust Mark.

"Ready to go Irina?" Callie asked. Irina looked up at her mother and shook her head. She wanted to stay right there on Mark's lap.

"We have to go because Uncle Mark has to go meet Lexie for dinner." Callie told Irina. Irina grinned because she knew the present that Uncle Mark had for Aunt Lexie and she wanted to tell Momma, but she promised Mark that she wouldn't.

"Can Uncle Mark come over tomorrow Momma?" Irina asked as she got off of Mark's lap. Callie had a feeling that Mark would be too busy sexing his fiancée up, but she looked at Mark for an answer.

"I'll comer over after your nap tomorrow." Mark told the three year old. By then the celebrating would be over for a little while at least so he could go see Irina for a bit.

"Okay." Irina agreed as the three of them walked out of Dr. Wall's office. Callie doubted that they would come back to see Dr. Wall unless something else happened that Irina needed help processing. Mark went to his car and Irina and Callie went to Callie's car.

"Bye Uncle Mark!" Irina screamed across the parking lot.

Mark smirked at the loudness of her scream. Mark had a feeling that if she screamed like that at home, Callie or Arizona would put her in time out.

"Bye Irina." Mark called back. He heard Irina's giggle before Callie put her into the car. Mark climbed into his own car, very grateful that Irina liked him now. He was glad that she was no longer afraid of him and now he could go over to Callie and Arizona's without worrying about Irina being scared of him. Mark pulled out of parking lot first and Callie's car was right behind him. Irina was waving to him until Callie turned a corner and drove off in a different direction. Both cars held adults who couldn't wait to tell their significant others the good news and Irina's amazing progress in one hour.


	14. Party

A/N I am so glad that everyone enjoyed the last chapter!

Party

It was a month later and finally Callie and Arizona could throw Irina a party. She was no longer terrified of Mark and that had been the only thing that had prevented them from throwing her a "welcome to the family party." It was going to be a small party. They didn't want to overwhelm her with a bunch of new people so only the people she had met before were allowed to come. So that meant, Derek, Miranda, Mark and Lexie were coming. The only exception was Addison. She had flown in from LA this morning. Irina had talked to Addison a few times on the phone and Addison always made her giggle so Callie and Arizona figured that Irina would not be afraid of her.

Arizona and Addison were currently in the living room decorating with pink balloons and streamers while Callie was upstairs with Irina getting her dressed for the party. Irina was being a stubborn little girl right now. She wanted to wear her green dress that Auntie Miranda had bought her, but Callie and Arizona had bought her a yellow dress that they wanted her to wear for the party.

"Green Momma!" Irina yelled at Callie.

Apparently Irina had never heard of "terrible twos' Apparently for her it was going to be "terrible threes" Callie blamed herself because she was not a quiet person at all. Arizona was the quietest one in the house. Even Fluffy's meowing was loud. Persians were supposed to be quiet and docile cats. Apparently no one had told Fluffy that.

"Mommy and I really want you to wear the dress that we bought you." Callie attempted to explain.

"That birthday dress. Green dress now." Irina argued. Callie sighed. Irina had a point. Her birthday was coming up in three months and she could wear the yellow dress then.

"Okay green dress it is." Callie finally agreed. Irina broke into a wide grin. She was so glad that she had won the argument.

"Yay." Irina squealed excitedly. Callie helped her three year old into the dress and she put green ribbons in Irina's hair.

"Is Uncle Mark here yet?" Irina asked her Momma hopefully. Over the last month, she had grown to adore her Uncle Mark.

"Not yet sweetie," Callie told her daughter.

Irina pouted when her mother told her that Mark wasn't there yet. She wanted her Uncle Mark to hurry up.

"He and Aunt Lexie will be here in a few minutes." Callie promised Irina as she finished fixing Irina's hair.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Callie was done getting Irina ready for the party, Irina ran down the stairs to see what her Mommy and Aunt Addison were doing. She was so excited for this party. She wanted to see all of her Aunts and Uncles again. She stepped off of the bottom step and she saw her Aunt Addison putting pink balloons all over the living room. Her Mommy was handing up a sign that said Welcome To The Family Irina.

"Mommy, look." Irina told her mother. Arizona was high up on a ladder so she said,

"Wait princess. Let Mommy get down."

When Arizona got down off of the ladder, she finally got a good look at her daughter. So Callie had given in and let Irina wear the green dress that she wanted to wear instead of the yellow one that Callie and Arizona wanted her to wear. Callie had managed to put matching green silk ribbons in Irina's hair too. Arizona couldn't help but smile. Irina looked adorable.

"You look beautiful sweetie." Arizona told her daughter.

"Where's Momma, Irina?" Addison asked as she stepped away from the balloons.

"She's getting dressed." Irina told her Aunt Addison.

"Okay picture time." Arizona announced as she grabbed her camera off of the mantle. Irina looked at Addison and asked,

"Will you be in the picture with me Aunt Addie?"

"Of course sweetie." Addison told Irina. Addison grabbed Irina in her arms and they both smiled for the camera.

"Okay now a picture of you and Mommy." Addison told Irina. Addison took Arizona's camera and she snapped a cute picture of the two blondes.

As soon as Addison took the picture, there was a knock at the door. Irina ran for the door and Addison followed her. Arizona hung back. After all this was her daughter's party.

"Who is it?" Addison called.

"It's me. Let me in now." Came Mark's voice. His demanding voice was only teasing and Addison and Irina both knew that.

"Uncle Mark!" Irina yelled as she opened the door. When she got the door open, she flew into Mark's open arms. Lexie was standing beside him, feeling slightly left out even though she knew that Mark and Irina adored each other.

"Hi kiddo." Mark told her as he walked into the living room, still carrying Irina. Lexie followed him inside. Then she saw Addison a more clearly. Ever since Mark had put a ring on her finger a month ago, Lexie had stopped worrying that he had only settled for her. When he gave her a ring, he had told her that she was the only one for him and he wanted to spend his life with her and only her. So Lexie no longer felt threatened by the tall redhead that used to be the object of Mark's desire.

"It's good to see you again Lexie." Addison told Lexie sincerely. Lexie smiled and nodded.

"You too Addison." Lexie told her kindly. She took her left hand out of her coat pocket and admired the ring that adorned her finger. Addison noticed her movement immediately and she saw the ring. Addison was shocked that Mark had finally pledged forever to someone.

"Congratulations. The ring is gorgeous." Addison told Lexie kindly.

"Thank you." Lexie told Addison. Lexie had to admit that Mark had impeccable taste when it came to jewelry.

Just then the doorbell rang. Arizona went to answer it because her daughter was currently dragging Mark off to play with Fluffy. Callie was still upstairs getting ready and Addison and Lexie were chatting. Arizona opened the door and Derek and Miranda were on the other side." Arizona couldn't believe that they had come together.

"We were both at the hospital last night so we decided that I would drive us here." Derek explained as he walked into the house.

"Shepherd, you need some driving lessons. You drive like a damn maniac." Miranda flatly told Derek.

"Um, no if you want maniac, you get in the car with Mark. He's the maniac driver." Addison corrected Miranda with a shake of her copper hair. Lexie nodded. Even she had to agree that her fiancée was a maniac behind the wheel.

"No way in hell would I ever ride in a car with Sloan." Miranda told the group flatly.

"Where's the guest of honor?" Derek asked Arizona, suddenly realizing that Irina was no where in sight.

"She pulled Mark away to play with Fluffy." Arizona explained with a smile.

"Where's Callie?" Miranda asked curiously.

"She is finishing getting ready." Arizona answered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally Callie came down the stairs wearing a dark red dress. Dark red had always been an amazing color on her and she loved the dress that she was wearing. Arizona stared open mouthed at her girlfriend. Sometimes Callie's beauty just astonished her. Sometimes Arizona wondered why Callie had picked her to love.

"Where's Irina?" Callie asked as she stepped off the stairs.

"Making Mark play with Fluffy." Lexie answered with a giggle.

Just then, they heard a shout and then a hiss. Irina came flying into the living room tears running down her face. She ran straight to Arizona and threw her arms around her Mommy and buried her pale face in her Mommy's neck.

"What happened princess?"

"Uncle Mark accidentally stepped on Fluffy's tail. Fluffy got mad and scratched Uncle Mark. Lotta blood Mommy." Irina murmured.

'Let's go check honey." Arizona told her daughter as she walked into Irina's playroom with the others following right behind her. Mark was sitting on the floor, applying pressure to his right hand. It still seemed to be bleeding despite the pressure that Mark was holding on it.

"Sweetie, where's Fluffy?" Lexie asked Irina.

"Hiding." Irina whispered.

"Hey I have a bleeding wound here Lex. Take care of me." Mark told her. Lexie rolled her eyes at Mark's self absorbed moment.

"Lexie you and I and Miranda will look for Fluffy. We'll let Derek deal with Mark's owee." Addison told Lexie with a smirk. Mark scowled in Addison's direction before he allowed Derek to clean it. Derek was pretty sure that it would need stitches, but he was almost sure that Arizona and Callie did not have a suture kit. Arizona and Callie were standing with Irina. Irina was scared and she hoped that her beloved uncle Mark wasn't mad at her.

"You wouldn't happen to have a suture kit, would you?" Derek asked Callie and Arizona.

"Hey, you are not stitching up my hand." Mark insisted.

"I am a world class neurosurgeon. Let me stitch it up." Derek insisted. Callie didn't say a word. She ran to the downstairs bathroom and she got the suture kit that was under the sink. She ran back to Derek and handed him the kit. Mark could see that Irina was scared and he wished that she wasn't scared. This was supposed to be her big fun party.

"Will you come sit with me while Uncle Derek fixes me up?" Mark asked Irina. Irina looked at her moms, who both nodded and so Irina walked back over to him and sat on his lap. She was glad that Mark wasn't mad at her. She just wanted her Aunts to find Fluffy. Irina was sure that her kitten was so scared.

Finally, Mark was all stitched up. Derek had put a piece of gauze over it and now Mark felt better. He wasn't in any pain anymore. Just as Derek finished with Mark, Lexie giggled. The women had found Fluffy curled up and asleep in Irina's dollhouse.

"Here she is sweetie." Lexie told Irina as she put Fluffy in Irina's arms. Mark reached out with his uninjured hand and scratched Fluffy behind the ears. The kitten already seemed to forget what had happened. She purred loudly against Mark's hand.

"Who wants cake?' Callie asked.

Irina's blue eyes lit up with the word cake. She had had it once since she had moved to America and she loved cake already.

"Me Momma." Irina told her mother eagerly.

"Let's go back into the living room then sweetheart." Arizona told her daughter.

"I'll cut the cake." Addison offered.

"Right because you are so adept at cutting cake." Derek commented.

"You go cut it then." Addison told him.

"You are all being stupid idiots. I'll go cut the cake." Miranda told Derek and Addison.

Twenty minutes later, they all had big pieces of chocolate cake on pink plates. Mark wouldn't eat on a pink plate for just anyone and neither would Derek. They did it for Irina though. The cake was chocolate with chocolate frosting and chocolate filling. Derek was not a cake eater and neither was Miranda, but they ate cake for Irina. It was quite entertaining to watch Mark attempt to feed himself using his left hand since he couldn't use his right hand at all. Lexie, Callie and Derek couldn't stop laughing at him.

"Um Mark I am sure we could borrow a bib from Tuck if you need one." Derek teased. Mark scowled and gave Derek the finger.

"Mark Sloan, this is a child's party." Miranda warned him with a glare. She knew that she was the only one that Mark was truly afraid of. Mark at least had the good sense to look apologetic as he caught Callie's eye. Thank God that Irina was too busy eating her cake to notice what Mark had done. Neither woman wanted to explain that to their daughter just yet.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once the cake was gone, Callie wanted to do the presents for Irina. Sure it wasn't Irina's birthday yet, but Callie and Arizona had decided that Irina should get presents anyway. Sort of "welcome to the family presents." Addison and Arizona had cleaned up the dessert while Miranda and Callie got Irina settled on the big armchair that they had decided would be her throne for the party. Once everyone was in the room and settled either on the floor or on the couch. Irina tore into Callie and Arizona's first. It was a pink leotard and a pink tulle tutu. Irina had expressed interest in dancing and Callie and Arizona wanted her to have the chance to do that. Next was Miranda's present. Hers was a stuffed white unicorn with a pink horn and pink mane and tail. Next was Derek's. He had heard about the dancing thing from Arizona and so he had bought Irina a pair of pink ballet slippers. The ballet slippers caused Irina's eyes to light up with excitement. She was so excited to have all of her dance essentials now. Irina tore into Addison's present next. Her present was a pink Dior dress in Irina's exact size. Addison was never going to mention how hard it was to find that perfect present for Irina. Last was Mark and Lexie's present. Mark was nervous about this present. He wasn't sure how much Irina would like it. More than once Lexie had assured him that she would love it. Irina unwrapped it and it was a pink box. Irina was confused. When she opened it, it started playing music. She noticed a ballerina dancing as the music was playing. The ballerina stopped dancing when the music stopped. Irina loved it. It was so beautiful. The smile on her face was all Mark needed to see. Irina went around and hugged everyone and said her thank you's

Derek and Miranda cleaned up the wrapping paper while Addison and Irina went upstairs to put her things away. The ballet shoes and the tutu and the leotard all went in her closet. The unicorn went on her bed. The Dior dress went in her closet and the music box went on her dresser. When she was done putting things away, Irina and Addison went back downstairs to visit some more before people had to leave.

"So Callie, Arizona, when do you go back to work?" Derek asked.

"Next week." Callie answered.

"Where do I go?" Irina asked softly.

"You'll be in the hospital daycare where Mommy and I can come see you a lot okay?" Callie told her daughter.

"Okay." Irina whispered. She was definitely still nervous though.

Derek was about to ask something else when his pager went off, followed by Miranda's, Lexie's and Mark's.

"911 at the hospital." Mark told them.

"You won't be able to do much anyway though Mark thanks to your hand." Callie pointed out.

"I'll make sure he gets a tetanus shot." Lexie told Callie softly.

Irina couldn't believe that her party had been cut short. She knew they weren't really supposed to leave just yet. At least Aunt Addison was staying with them for a few more days before she had to leave. She hugged Derek, Miranda, Lexie and Mark and she waved to them as they drove off to the hospital in a hurry.

"How about some hot chocolate with whipped cream?" Addison suggested. Irina grinned eagerly. She had had hot chocolate a bunch of times since she had been here and she loved it.

"Yes please." Irina told Addison excitedly.

Addison went and made some hot chocolate for herself, Irina, Callie and Arizona, When she got the hot chocolate, Irina settled on the couch in between her Momma and Aunt Addison and drank it slowly. She didn't want to burn her mouth. The rest of the afternoon was spent with just the four of them staying warm despite the Seattle rain that had begun just after the others had left.


	15. Daycare

A/N Glad everyone is still reading and reviewing this story. I am loving writing it.

Daycare

A week later, Arizona and Callie had just arrived at work for the first time in over a month. Irina was between them. They were going to take her to the hospital daycare for the first time. Irina was nervous and she had already made it abundantly clear that she did not want to go. She didn't want to be in a place with a bunch of strange kids without her Momma or her Mommy. Irina held on tightly to both Callie and Arizona's hands. She was wearing a yellow t-shirt and a pair of toddler jeans and tennis shoes. Callie and Arizona didn't want to dress her too nicely because they were sure that she would start playing pretty quickly.

"Momma, is Uncle Mark coming to see me today?" Irina asked Callie hopefully. She was hoping that her Uncle Mark would be coming to see her while she was here. She missed him.

"I'll make sure he does sweetie." Callie assured her daughter.

Callie wished she could understand this recent attachment to Mark. Irina had been so terrified of him and now she absolutely worshipped the ground he walked on. Callie watched Arizona sign Irina into the daycare. When she was done signing Irina, both Callie and Arizona knelt in front of her. Irina still felt really comfortable when people knelt down to her height.

"Momma and I have to go to work now sweetie. You can play here with the other kids whose parents work at the hospital." Arizona told Irina gently.

"No go Mommy and Momma. Please. "Irina begged as tears filled her big blue eyes. She didn't want her moms to leave her here with strangers. Irina didn't know these people and she was scared.

"Sweetheart we have to go. I promise we'll come see you at lunchtime ."Callie told her gently. Irina threw her arms around her moms and hugged them as tightly as she could.

"Bye Momma and Mommy." Irina whispered as she watched her moms walk out of the daycare. Once they were gone, Irina went into a corner where there were some finger paints and she started painting with them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Callie had rounded on her patients, she went in search of Mark. She finally saw him having what looked like a fight with his fiancée. Callie had no idea what they could possibly be fighting about. They had just gotten engaged two months ago and they were one of the happiest couples Callie had seen in awhile. Callie watched Lexie storm off with a look on her face that clearly told everyone to back off. Mark turned and he saw Callie. Pasting on a smile, Mark walked over to her.

"Welcome back Cal. How is Irina doing?" Mark asked. He knew that Irina was going to have to adjust to not having her moms around when they had to go to work.

"She was a bit weepy this morning, but I am hoping she'll adjust. She wants to see you though." Callie told Mark.

"I'll go see her right now." Mark told Callie reassuringly.

"Wait, what's with you and Lexie?" Callie demanded. She was hoping that it was just a stupid fight and that they wouldn't break up.

"She's pissed because I flat out refuse to call my parents and tell them that Lexie's pregnant." Mark explained. A second later he realized he hadn't told Callie that Lexie was pregnant yet.

"Lexie's pregnant?" Callie shrieked rather loudly. Mark put a finger to his lips and dragged Callie to an empty hallway where they would not be overheard.

"You just announced it to the entire hospital Callie."Mark growled.

"When did you find out?" Callie demanded in a much quieter voice.

"The day after Irina's party." Mark admitted.

"You have known for a month and you didn't tell me?" Callie complained.

"We wanted to wait. She's already three months pregnant." Mark explained. Callie was so excited. She could not wait to spoil her best guy friend's baby.

"So she's pissed that you won't tell your parents." Callie commented, now trying to catch up to the reason for the fight. She knew that Mark and his parents had never been close, but at the same time she understood Lexie's desire to shout her pregnancy to the rooftops. She understood that Lexie wanted this baby to have a grandmother since Lexie's own mother was dead.

"Yeah. She keeps begging me to do it and I keep telling her no. It's a daily fight now." Mark told Callie.

"Wouldn't it just be easier to call them and let them know." Callie asked. She had no idea why Mark was doing this. Didn't he see that he was upsetting Lexie?

"I don't want them involved in the baby's life." Mark informed Callie. Callie sighed. She wished Mark would just make the call. If not for his parents or himself, but certainly for Lexie.

"Does Lexie know that?" Callie asked.

Mark nodded. He had told Lexie everything about his childhood. She was so easy to talk to for him and he was so glad that he had her to talk to.

"But she still wants me to call them.

"My advice is to do it Mark. Not for you or them, but for Lexie. Your fiancée and the mother of your child." Callie told him.

Mark sighed. He hated to admit it, but Callie was right. He needed to do this for Lexie. She had asked him to do it and he wanted to make her happy.

"I'll call them tonight." Mark finally agreed. Callie sighed a relieved sigh. She was glad that Mark had taken her advice.

"Now I am going to go see my niece." Mark told Callie as he headed in the direction of the daycare.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Mark walked into the daycare, the first thing he saw was a sobbing Irina with green paint all over her. Mark had not idea how she had gotten green paint all over her, but he knew that it wasn't important. He wanted to find out why she was sobbing first. He walked over to her and she immediately held out her arms for him to pick her up. Mark wasn't entirely sure that he wanted to pick up a three year old covered in green paint, but he wanted her to feel better so he picked her up.

"What happened kiddo?" Mark asked gently.

"I want Mommy. No one would get her for me. So I dumped paint on myself. It got sticky and no one was paying me any attention." Irina whispered as she wiped her nose on Mark's dark blue scrub shirt. Mark sighed. He knew that Callie and Arizona knew that it was going to take Irina some getting used to before she was okay without her moms for a long period of time and he knew that they were half expecting a call from the daycare. Mark wished that the daycare ladies had called Callie or Arizona to let them know what was going on.

"How about I take you for ice cream?" Mark suggested with a smile. He knew that he couldn't always rescue her like this, but he didn't want her to be alone either.

"I have paint all over me." Irina pointed out.

Mark realized that she had a point. He had to get her into some clean clothes. He knew that Arizona had brought some for Irina.

"Let's grab your change of clothes and go take a shower." Mark told Irina. Irina smiled as Mark carried her over to the sign out desk.

"I am going to take her to cafeteria for some ice cream." Mark stated his intentions to the woman at the desk.

"Who are you?" The woman asked with a confused look on her face. Mark wasn't surprised that she was confused. After all Mark had never been in the daycare center before.

"He's my Uncle Mark." Irina told the lady with a grin.

"Well I'm sorry, but her moms didn't fill out a list of who could pick her up yet. So you cannot take her." The lady informed Mark. Mark sighed and pulled out his phone. He dialed Callie's cell phone because Arizona was in surgery right now. When Callie answered on the first ring, Mark spoke.

"Cal, you haven't filled out the paperwork to let them know who can pick Irina up." Mark told her. He could hear Callie growling in annoyance over the phone. He was almost sure that he had woken her up form her much needed sleep.

"Pass the phone to the check in and check out lady." Callie told Mark. Mark handed the phone over to the lady and all he heard was that Irina adored Mark and he was her godfather. A hell yes was uttered somewhere in there by Callie as well. The lady passed Mark the phone again and Mark put it to his ear.

"Take care of my baby Mark. Make sure she get back to the daycare after you visit with her for a bit." Callie told Mark. Mark nodded. He knew that Irina wouldn't want to go back, but Mark knew that it was good for her to interact with other kids.

"Will do Callie." Mark promised before he hung up the phone. He looked at Irina and then at the lady. The lady passed him the signout sheet and Mark signed it and said that Irina would be back in an hour after he spent some time with her. What really irked Mark was that the lady didn't even seem to notice that Irina was covered in green paint.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they left the daycare, Mark made a beeline for the shower. Irina needed a shower and Mark knew that he had to help her in that shower. Thankfully he too had a change of clothes. Mark wasn't about to shower naked with his goddaughter. Callie would yell at him for corrupting her even if she was only three. He held Irina out of the clothes that were covered in green paint and he got into the shower with her. Most small kids hated showers. At least all of Derek's sisters kids hated showers when they were Irina's age. Not Irina though. She giggled all the way through her shower. When they got out of the shower, Mark dried her off and then got her changed into clean clothes. Mark told her to wait while he went to change in the bathroom which was right next to the shower. When Mark came out of the bathroom, Irina was standing right where he left her.

"Let's go have some ice cream." Mark told Irina as he picked her up and settled her on his hip. Irina giggled knowing that her moms would never let her have ice cream this early in the morning. Irina wasn't about to tell Mark that though. Irina snuggled her body into Mark's as he carried her to the cafeteria for their ice cream.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Mark had gotten Irina her chocolate ice cream and Mark got himself a coffee, he looked up at the time. He was stunned to realize that it was only eleven am. He was sure that Callie was going to kill him for letting Irina have chocolate ice cream before lunch. Mark looked at the smile on Irina's face and he decided that he was willing to take the blame for it. He watched her eat the ice cream and when she looked up at him with her big crystal blue eyes, Mark smiled at her.

"Uncle Mark can't I please stay with you today?" Irina pleaded. Mark shook his head apologetically and said,

"Sorry kiddo. Your moms want you to start playing with other kids."

Irina pouted, hoping that she could convince Mark to let her stay with him. Irina wasn't sure if the pout would work, but she had to try it.

"Please Uncle Mark." Irina begged again.

"Sorry Irina. Your pout doesn't work on me." Mark told her. Of course that was not altogether true. Her pout just wasn't working on him today.

"Fine." Irina grumbled as she finished her ice cream.

"Why weren't you playing with the other kids?" Mark asked curiously.

"They weren't playing with me." Irina explained to Mark patiently.

"Why didn't you go play with them?" Mark asked confusedly.

"I didn't want to play with a bunch of boys." Irina explained with a wrinkle of her small nose.

"You play with me and I am a boy." Mark pointed out. Irina giggled when Mark spoke.

"You are my Uncle Mark. It's not the same." Irina told Mark.

It was Mark's turn to laugh. He was so glad that Irina still thought that boys were icky. He hoped that she never got interested in boys. Mark may not have been her father, but he still felt like he had to protect her.

"Come on kiddo. Let's get you cleaned up and get you back to daycare." Mark told her.

"I don't wanna go back there Uncle Mark." Irina protested.

"Sorry kiddo, but you have to." Mark told her as he helped her clean her face off. Once she was all cleaned up, Mark picked her up and he carried her back to daycare.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After she had been back in daycare for a little bit, another girl arrived in daycare. She looked to be about Irina's age. She was the daughter of a surgical nurse and her name was Kara. Irina had more fun in daycare now that she had another little girl to play with. Irina and Kara spent the rest of the day playing pretend with each other. They completely ignored the boys, and they agreed that the boys had cooties. Irina didn't even notice that her moms didn't stop by at lunch. She was having too much fun with Kara. Lunch was sandwiches with orange slices and milk. Irina and Kara sat together and giggled all the way through lunch.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Arizona came to pick Irina up after her shift was over, Irina wasn't ready to leave daycare yet. Kara had to stay later because her mom was still working and Irina didn't want to leave until Kara was picked up.

"Come on sweetie." Arizona told her daughter gently.

"Bye Kara." Irina told Kara with a grin and a wave.

"Bye Irina." Kara told her with a grin and a wave back.

Irina then got up and followed her mother out of the daycare. It was then, that Arizona noticed the new clothes that Irina was wearing. She knew that Irina had not been wearing a green top and black leggings when she left the house this morning.

"Did you get dirty sweetie?" Arizona asked gently."No. I poured paint on myself because they wouldn't call you." Irina informed her mother bluntly. Arizona was highly irritated that she had not been paged when her daughter was asking for her. She would be having a little talk with the lady in the morning.

"Did they get you changed?" Arizona asked.

"No Uncle Mark made me take a shower." Irina told her mother. Callie hadn't told Arizona that Mark had stopped by the daycare to take Irina away for a little bit so Arizona was a bit confused.

"Uncle Mark took you for a bit?" Arizona asked.

Irina nodded. She wasn't about to tell her mom about the ice cream that she had had before lunch. She didn't want Mark to be in trouble for that.

"Did you have fun?" Arizona asked. She meant did Irina have fun with Mark and in daycare.

"Yup." Irina answered. She was tired so she wasn't going to give long answers to her mother right now. Arizona could sense that her daughter was tired so she shut up and took Irina to the car. She had asked Lexie to drive Callie home when she got off and Lexie had agreed. Mark was already at home and Arizona did not want to have to wait in the hospital with a sleepy daughter for Callie to be done.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Arizona and Irina got home, Arizona gave Irina a bath and then put her to bed immediately. She knew that her daughter was worn out. The first day of daycare had been a rough one for Irina. By the time Arizona had left Irina's room, Irina was already sound asleep. Arizona was sitting on the beige couch with a glass of red wine when Callie got home. Arizona stood up and kissed her girlfriend.

"Did Irina tell you about Mark taking her for a bit?" Arizona asked.

"We had forgotten to fill out the paperwork on who is allowed to take Irina out of the daycare so Mark called me and I talked to the check in and check out lady and then she let Mark take Irina out." Callie explained. Arizona hated that she hadn't known what was going on with their daughter.

"You should have called me Calliope." Arizona murmured as she took a sip of her red wine.

"You were in surgery Ari. I wasn't going to interrupt you in surgery." Callie whispered.

"Not all day I wasn't." Arizona argued.

"When you weren't in surgery, I was." Callie reminded her. Callie knew that Arizona was upset that she hadn't been told that Mark had taken Irina out.

"I wasn't about to stop surgery to tell you that our daughter had been taken out of daycare by the man we plan to make her Godfather." Callie added.

Arizona didn't say a word. She got up and put her wineglass in the sink and put the bottle of red wine away.

"Ari, please don't get mad at me." Callie pleaded. She hated fighting with Arizona, especially over something so trivial.

"I just would have liked a call." Arizona whispered before she walked upstairs. Callie followed her upstairs, knowing that she couldn't let this go and they had to talk about it.

"I trust him Ari. I trust him with my life, your life and Irina's life." Callie told her from the doorway of their bedroom. Arizona was already in bed, but she was listening to Callie.

"I trust him too. I know he would never deliberately hurt you or me or Irina." Arizona assured Callie. Callie was glad that Arizona trusted Mark. It would have been very awkward if suddenly Arizona didn't trust Mark. Callie started to take off her clothes, fully intending to climb into bed beside her girlfriend and hold her tight all night. Arizona was watching her girlfriend undress and she could not take her eyes off the curvy voluptuous body that Callie had been blessed with. Callie knew that Arizona was watching and she smirked.

"Forget about Mark or anyone else babe." Callie told her girlfriend softly as she climbed into bed beside Arizona and kissed her softly on the lips. Both women knew that they wanted more. That they needed to touch each other. Callie's lips trailed down Arizona's neck and she kept kissing her over and over as her hands tangled in Arizona's golden waves. In a matter of seconds, both women were naked and Callie was going to ravish Arizona and make her completely forget that Callie hadn't called her to let her know that Mark had taken Irina for a bit. That was what Callie did that night. Not just once, but three times.


	16. Baptism

A/N I apologize for the week without updates. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Baptism

Callie was Catholic and she wanted Irina to have a Catholic baptism. Arizona on the other hand was not Catholic so they had to check with the Catholic church to see if their adopted daughter could be baptized as Catholic. Thankfully the priest that they talked to okayed it so today Irina was about to be baptized in front of all of their friends. Arizona was doing this largely for Callie because she knew that it was important to her, but Arizona honestly didn't understand it.

Callie and Arizona had long ago agreed that their children would be raised Catholic. Arizona did not have a specific religion and she knew how important raising Irina as Catholic was to Callie. Callie knew that they would have a harder time when they decided to get married and that was why she was holding off on proposing to Arizona for a little while longer.

The ceremony was going to be on the small side seeing as neither side of the family could make it. Callie's parents still weren't thrilled that she was with a woman and Arizona's mother and father were both ill with the flu. Callie's sister, Aria was on a mission trip in Darfur. So this ceremony would involve a dozen people who were all from the hospital plus a very tall redhead from LA. Callie and Arizona had had Mark selected as Irina's Godfather from the time they knew they were adopting her. The Godmother part was a bit more difficult as they both had idea of who would make the best Godmother and they couldn't decide who it should be. In a moment of desperation, they had asked Lexie to pick and she said that the Godmother should be someone who lived in the same town as them just in case Irina ever desperately needed her Godmother. So that was when they ended the Addison vs. Miranda debate. Callie later remembered that Lexie had felt slightly inferior to the older woman because of Addison's past with Mark. Callie had been under the impression that had been dealt with at Irina's welcome to the family party. Apparently Callie had been wrong about that. However Lexie insisted that she was fine with Addison but it was "these damn hormones." as Lexie so delicately put it that made her act like a crazy jealous bitch whenever Addison was around.

Callie was helping Irina into her baptism dress that was white satin with a white satin bow tied at the waist. Irina had white patent leather shoes and white socks to go with her outfit. Irina also had white satin ribbons in her hair. She was now running around the small little room that they were supposed to be getting ready in. She was anxious to get this whole thing over with so she could have some of her cake with white frosting on it. She also wanted to see her Uncle Mark. It was all Callie could do to keep from tearing out her newly curled hair. Callie was wearing a butter yellow dress because they wanted the women to be in pastels and the men to be in suits.

Arizona was trying to get people ready and it was taking longer than she thought it would. She was wearing a light blue dress because Callie insisted that it would look good on her. Arizona had to admit that her girlfriend may have been right again. Finally it seemed as though everyone was ready. After she pulled Mark off of Lexie one last time and threatened him with castration if he dared make the ceremony late, she walked into the sanctuary where Irina was waiting for her Mommy.

"You look beautiful sweetheart." Arizona told her daughter. Arizona kissed Callie quickly on the cheek and then knelt down beside Irina.

"I want cake Mommy!" Irina yelled. She was not the child that really enjoyed having to sit still and listen for long periods of time. After all she was only three.

"As soon as the guy dunks your head in a bowl of water and says some stuff to Mark and Miranda then we'll have cake." Arizona told her daughter. Callie shot Arizona a glare at the generalized description of what was happening today.

"That guy is called a priest Ari." Callie muttered.

Just then Mark poked his head in the door. He had gotten bored of standing next to the priest and having Miranda shooting daggers at him with her eyes.

"Uncle Mark!" Irina shrieked as she ran over to him and threw her arms around his legs. Mark bent down and hugged Irina tightly and kissed the top of her head.

"Mark you are going to wrinkle her dress." Callie exclaimed, clearly feeling a bit on the edge right now for unknown reasons. Mark looked at Irina and then at Arizona, who shrugged.

"Why aren't you standing with Father Daniels?" Callie demanded.

"I came in here to see if you girls were ready. And clearly not a moment too soon." Mark explained quickly.

"Marcus Andrew Sloan you shut up right now." Callie threatened darkly.

"Momma you said a bad word." Irina pointed out.

"And my name is not Marcus." Mark added. Callie pointed to the door and glared at Mark.

"Get out. We'll be there in a minute." Callie ordered.

Mark was wise to step lightly out of the room and close the door softly behind him. Arizona turned to Callie.

"What is the matter with you Calliope?" Arizona demanded.

"I just want things to be perfect and Mark ruining it with his inability to keep his pants zipped up around Lexie and your inability to show respect for this whole thing." Callie whispered. Arizona sighed and she pulled Callie into a hug.

"I'm sorry Calliope. This is just a new situation for me. My family wasn't religious. We never went to church. You went to church with your family every Sunday. I swear that I am trying though…okay?" Arizona whispered softly.

"Okay." Callie whispered as she wiped her eyes, trying not to erase the makeup on her face.

"Can we go now Momma?" Irina asked impatiently. She was bored of waiting for this whole thing to start.

Callie smiled and kissed the top of her daughter's head. Irina was being as patient as she could be right now. After all she really had no idea what was going on.

"Sure sweetheart." Callie told Irina.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Father Daniels was waiting at the end of the aisle with Miranda and Mark. Mark was still avoiding Miranda's glare. Miranda seemed to know about the several times that Mark and Lexie had snuck off to some part of the church several times in the last two hours.

"You are a filthy guy Sloan." Miranda hissed.

"You are just jealous that I am actually getting some." Mark muttered back.

"No. I couldn't care less about that. What I care about is that you are having sex in a sacred place." Miranda muttered.

"When was the last time you went to church Miranda?"

"Burke's wedding." Miranda responded.

"You mean the almost wedding right?" Mark asked.

Miranda wanted to tell him to shut the hell up, but Miranda knew that she couldn't do that in church, in front of Father Daniels.

Just then Callie and Arizona walked down the aisle with Irina in between them. When they reached Father Daniels and Mark and Miranda ,Callie and Arizona put Irina's hands in Miranda and Mark's hands. They were the Godparents and the official role was to provide spiritual guidance, though the guests at the ceremony knew that Mark would not be providing spiritual guidance. It was pretty clear that the spiritual guidance would be on Miranda to provide. After Miranda and Mark each took the oath to be Irina's Godparents for the rest of her life, the four of them walked over to the tub filled with holy water. Father Daniels lifted Irina and dunked her underwater for a few seconds. When it was over, Father Daniels blessed, Irina, Mark and Miranda.

Lexie was sitting in the second pew with her hand on her five months pregnant stomach and she could tell how uncomfortable Mark was in front of Father Daniels. It was like he was remembering all of his sins that he had committed in his lifetime. Lexie knew that Mark would only do this church thing for a few people. Irina and Lexie being at the top of that list. As much as Lexie wanted a church wedding, she didn't want Mark to feel uncomfortable at their wedding. After all it was his wedding too and he should have some say in it. Watching Father Daniels bless him convinced Lexie even more that a church wedding was not for them. Mark had that uncomfortable look on his face that only a very few people could recognize.

Irina was trying to be patient still. She had done the whole thing for her Momma and now she wanted a party with cake like Momma and Mommy had promised her.

"Can we go eat cake?' Irina asked hopefully as she looked up at her moms. Callie and Arizona laughed and nodded. Today Irina had been as patient as they could ask a three year old to be.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the party, Mark and Miranda helped their Goddaughter cut the cake and now Addison had stepped in to help serve it. There was no way Addison was going to miss Irina's baptism. She may not have understood the whole Catholic thing, but she knew that it was important to Callie and that was why she made a special trip to Seattle. Right now she was at a table with Lexie, Derek and Meredith and she could not have felt more awkward. Her ex husband and his wife and her ex lover's fiancée. Mark wasn't sitting with them because he was with Irina eating cake.

Callie and Arizona exchanged glances as they watched their daughter eat her baptism cake with her Godfather and they both smiled at each other. They knew that making Mark Irina's Godfather was the right thing to do. They also knew that they were right to have the party at the banquet room of the Archfield. After all both Callie and Mark had lived there for over a year so they knew the place well. If they had had it anywhere else it wouldn't have fit as well.

"Do you want to dance?" Arizona asked Callie. Callie looked around the room, wondering if there was music playing that she wasn't hearing.

"There's no music Ari." Callie pointed out.

"Who cares?" Arizona asked as she pulled her girlfriend out to the makeshift dance floor that Addison had set up last minute.

Arizona wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's neck and she rested her head on Callie's shoulders. They were right about the same height give or take a few inches so it wasn't too difficult. Callie wrapped her arms around Arizona's waist and she held her girlfriend close. They hadn't danced like this in a very long time and it felt good to be able to do it now.

Addison was now talking to Miranda, glad to get away from the table with her ex husband and his wife and her ex lover's fiancée. Addison considered herself a woman who could handle anything but seeing all these happy couples together made her want to drink and not just a little bit. She had just gotten over a cardiologist who was married to her patient. She had definitely crossed moral and ethical lines with him, but it was over and she wanted nothing more than to forget about men for a little while and get back to focusing on her patients. Miranda knew about the cardiologist and after she had chastised Addison that one time, she never spoke of it again for which Addison was unspeakably grateful.

"Do you think that they'll get married soon?" Addison asked as she looked over at Miranda. Miranda looked at Addison confusedly. She wasn't sure which "they" Addison was talking about. Did she mean Mark and Lexie or Arizona and Callie?

"Who Addison?" Miranda asked.

"Callie and Arizona." Addison hastily clarified, realizing her mistake.

"Oh, well I think Callie wanted to wait a bit longer. I know she wants a Catholic ceremony and she was pretty sure that two women could not get married in a Catholic church. So I am not sure what her plans are." Miranda replied.

Addison nodded. She wasn't Catholic so she was not sure what the rules on same sex marriage were in a Catholic church. Addison smiled as Irina dragged Mark out to the dance floor. Addison knew that Mark was not a good dancer at all so she guessed that it would be interesting watching Mark dance with Irina.

Irina stood on Mark's feet while they danced beside Arizona and Callie. No one else seemed to want to dance so they were watching Mark and Irina and Callie and Arizona dance. Lexie was watching Mark dance with Irina and she knew that he would make an excellent father when the baby came. He was so good to and with Irina already. Just watching them dance together made her smile. Lexie was sitting with her sister and her sister's husband. She was surprised that Meredith and Derek hadn't gone to the dance floor yet. Of course she didn't realize how lousy of a dancer Derek was.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later on that night when the party was over, Irina hugged and thanked everyone that had came to the baptism and the party. She was tired and so were Callie and Arizona. When Mark and Lexie, had left, Arizona picked up Irina and Irina settled her head down on Arizona's shoulder and closed her blue eyes.

"Let's go home Calliope." Arizona whispered.

Callie wrapped an arm around Arizona's waist and nodded. She too was tired after all the preparations that had gone into this day. They had brought Callie's car here so they got into Callie's car and drove back home just as it was starting to rain. They were grateful that they had avoided having it rain all day and it was just now starting to rain.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they got home, Callie put Irina to bed and then she walked into hers and Arizona's bedroom, ready to get dressed for bed and then fall asleep fast. Arizona was already in there fast asleep. Callie hadn't realized just how tired Arizona really was until she saw her asleep on their bed. Callie quickly got dressed and then she joined Arizona in their bed. She wrapped her arms around Arizona and snuggled her face into the base of Arizona's neck.

"I love you." Callie whispered softly.

"Love you too." Arizona mumbled in her sleep. She could still hear Callie and she wasn't in deep sleep yet so she could still respond.

Finally both women fell fast asleep, exhausted over the days events and the effort that had gone into making this day perfect for Irina and for Callie. Both women were very grateful that they did not have to work the next morning so they could spend the day with their daughter.


	17. Happy 4th Birthday

A/N I am so sorry for the lack of updates lately. I wasn't sure where I wanted to go with this story next and now I have the next 2 chapters planned out. I'll try to update more frequently from now on.

Happy 4th Birthday

It was Irina's 4th birthday and she had been part of the family for seven months already. Callie and Arizona could not remember their life without their daughter and they loved her more than anything or anyone else in the world. Callie and Arizona knew that they were so lucky to have been able to adopt Irina and have Irina take well to their friends, except for her initial fear of Mark. Everything was good now and Irina was a happy little girl surrounded by her moms who loved her and a large group of "aunts" and "uncles" who all loved her.

Arizona was helping Irina get dressed and this time Arizona had insisted on the yellow dress since Irina had gotten to wear the green dress for her "welcome to the family party" that had been held a few months ago. The group was meeting at the park that was less then five minutes away from the house. They were supposed to be there in ten minutes and Arizona knew that it would not look good if they were late to the party that they were throwing. Thankfully Callie had asked Miranda to pick up the cake and she had agreed so that was one less stop that Arizona and Callie had to make.

Once Irina and Arizona were ready, they went down the stairs where Callie was waiting for them. She had put everything in the car already so all that they needed to do was get in the car and drive to the park. If they didn't have so much to carry they would have walked to the park since it was so close to the house. However Arizona and Callie knew that Irina was getting a lot of presents and they didn't want to carry them all.

"Let's go Momma." Irina begged Callie as she tugged on her momma's hand.

"Don't you look beautiful sweetheart." Callie complimented her now four year old daughter before she bent down for a kiss from Irina. Irina kissed her momma and then looked at her mommy with this look of impatience in her face. Arizona laughed and handed Irina her coat and handed Callie her coat.

"Let's go sweetie." Arizona told her daughter as she guided Irina out to her car.

Irina scrambled into the car as fast as she could. She was so excited for her party. She wished that her friend Kara could be there, but Kara had gone to visit her grandparents with her mother. So Irina's party would consist of her "aunts" and "uncles" and the only child that would be there was Aunt Miranda's son Tuck. Well Tuck and Uncle Mark and Aunt Lexie's unborn child. Callie sat in the passenger side and Arizona sat in the driver's side.

Five minutes later they were pulling up to the park and Callie and Arizona were unloading the paper products from the car. Irina just wanted to run but her moms said that she needed to stay beside them until they were done unloading the car. To Irina it seemed as though it was taking forever for her moms to unload the car. Finally it was done and Callie and Arizona were carrying the stuff over to a few picnic tables that were beside the playground. Finally Irina could run and play on the slides and the swings. This would be the first time that the others would have a chance to see how much of a daredevil she was.

Arizona and Callie worked on setting up the picnic table while keeping one ear and one eye on their daughter. They were so glad that it wasn't windy today. The weather was perfect and sunny for the first time in what seemed like months. They looked towards the parking lot when they heard a voice.

"Mama, they have slides." Tuck yelled eagerly. Miranda and Tuck had never been to this park because it was not close to their house. This new park was intriguing to three year old William George Bailey Jones, or Tuck as he was called by his "hospital family"

"Go on and play. "Miranda told her son as she carried the birthday cake over to Callie and Arizona and set it on the table with a sigh. Tuck was a high energy kid sometimes and today was one of those times. She sat down at the picnic table and looked at Callie and Arizona.

"Do you need any help?" Miranda offered. She needed something to do while Tuck was running around on the play structure. Tuck was getting so independent and Miranda was sure that it was her fault because she was not home a lot. It was harder now that she was divorced from Tucker. She hated having to arrange visitation for Tucker and herself. She loved her son and she hoped that Tucker believed that. There were rumblings that he could be suing for full legal and physical custody of Tuck. Miranda could not let Tucker do that. She would have to hire the best lawyer possible if he attempted to get sole custody of Tuck.

"No I think we have it all under control." Arizona told Miranda kindly.

"Aunt Addie!" Came a scream from the play structure. When Arizona, Callie and Miranda looked towards the play structure they saw Irina scrambling off the play structure and running across the grass to the tall redhead who was walking with a big box in her hands. Addison put the box down and Irina hugged her tightly. Addison hoped that Callie and Arizona hadn't spent too much on Irina's yellow dress. It was already pretty dirty from the playground. When Irina let go of Addison, Addison picked the wrapped box up and carried it to the table. She hugged Miranda and Callie and Arizona before she sat down. She loved her designer shoes but they were definitely painful to wear. Irina was going to get back on the play structure, but then she saw her favorite person in the world other than her moms.

"Uncle Mark." Irina screamed and she ran towards him as fast as her four year old legs could carry her. Mark was carrying a box of his own and Lexie was walking right beside him holding a much, much smaller box. Mark would not let Lexie even lift the big box. She was six months pregnant and Mark had turned into an overprotective fiancée. Mark put the box down just before Irina ran into his legs and wrapped her arms around his legs. Mark knelt down on the floor and Irina wrapped her arms around Mark's neck. Lexie was amused by the relationship that Irina and Mark had. She was pretty sure that Mark was planning to marry her off to their son if they were having a son.

"Hi kiddo." Mark greeted the birthday girl.

"Uncle Mark I am not a kiddo. I am the birthday princess." Irina corrected him patiently. Mark chuckled at her attitude and he corrected himself.

"Hi birthday princess." Mark told her. Irina giggled and ran off to the playground again. At four, her attention span was pretty short and Mark was now forgotten, at least for the time being. Mark picked up the box and carried it to the picnic table where Lexie was already sitting. Mark hugged Addison even though he had just seen her last month at Irina's baptism. Addison was still a good friend of his even though he didn't see her much. Lexie was no longer intimidated by Addison for which Mark was glad. Addison was always going to be part of his life and so was Lexie. Knowing that they could get along was a relief to Mark. Mark was hoping that Derek would get here soon. He did not like being the only guy in a sea of women. It made him feel slightly awkward though he wouldn't admit it. Ordinarily being in a sea of women would be his fantasy, but it wasn't anymore. He only wanted one woman and that woman was carrying his child right now.

Mark blew out a sigh of relief when he saw Derek approaching the group alone. Even better, he hadn't brought his wife to Irina's birthday party. Mark liked Meredith, but Mark knew that as long as Meredith was around, Derek's attention would be focused on Meredith and not Irina and not on any conversations that Mark was trying to have with him. Derek put his present on the table and then sat down at the table beside Mark. He was doing his best to avoid his sister in law. Lexie had all but bitten his head off yesterday and accused him of only allowing his wife to scrub in on surgeries. Derek didn't want to admit that Lexie was right, so he was steering clear of the pregnant, hormonal mess that was Lexie Grey. Derek looked up at Irina and when Irina saw him, she waved happily at him. She jumped off of the play structure without wasting time looking for the stairs. She was intending to go say hi to Uncle Derek, but the swings caught her blue eyes so she forgot about Uncle Derek and ran for the swings.

"She's a daredevil just like you Torres." Mark pointed out with a smile.

"Hey I wear shoes with roller skates on the bottom." Arizona pointed out.

"Yes but that just makes you look silly." Mark told her.

"I do not look silly. The kids get a kick out of them." Arizona argued.

"If we want to talk daredevil, that award goes to the woman who broke you Mark." Callie teased.

Addison was confused. She had somehow never heard this story and now she was dying to know what everyone else seemed to know.

"Shut up Callie." Mark warned with a glare in Callie's direction. Mark was still very sensitive about that incident. Lexie's cheeks were red with embarrassment now. She was sure that she would never live it down for as long as she lived. When it was still a mystery as to who had done it, the unknown woman was called a legend.

Callie looked at Addison with a smirk playing on her lips. She knew that Addison would get a kick out of this story.

"Little Grey broke a very valuable appendage of Mark's." Callie told Addison. Addison got it immediately and her blue eyes widened in shock. Damn Lexie Grey had managed to break Mark's penis. That was the funniest thing Addison had heard in awhile. Addison was fighting the urge to burst out laughing. The only thing that stopped her was the mortified look on Lexie's face.

"It was when no one knew that they were seeing each other." Derek added.

Lexie was mortified. She could not believe that Callie had just spilled that secret. Granted most of the hospital had figured out that it had been Lexie once they had gone public, but to have Mark's ex find out was mortifying. Callie was Mark's ex too, but it had never been anything more than sex so Lexie didn't really call Callie an ex.

"Hey should we be talking about penises at a four year olds party?" Miranda demanded with a glare at Callie and Derek and Addison. She could tell that Lexie was mortified and she wanted to help Lexie out by getting the subject dropped.

"You are right. Sorry Miranda. Sorry Callie and Arizona." Addison apologized. It was her fault that the story was continued because she had no idea what had happened.

"So are you going to let me throw you a baby shower?" Callie asked Lexie hopefully. Callie knew that Mark and Lexie needed everything for the baby and she wanted to help them get it.

"After the story you just spilled?" Lexie asked with a raise of her eyebrow.

"That sounds like a no Callie." Mark informed Callie.

Callie scowled. She wanted to throw a baby shower for Lexie because she knew that Lexie's sister wasn't in town and her mother was dead. Callie felt as though Lexie needed a baby shower. Lexie wasn't all that close to a lot of people and Callie wanted to do this. Callie had a feeling that Lexie would be more receptive to Arizona throwing her one at this point because of Callie's big mouth.

"Can I throw you one?" Addison offered. She knew that she lived in LA, but she also knew that Callie and Arizona would be happy to host the shower in their place if Addison organized it.

Lexie was stunned. She was not expecting that question from Addison at all. She looked at Mark wondering what he was thinking. Mark was startled too. He had not expected Addison to offer to organize a baby shower for Lexie. Mark looked at Lexie, wondering what she would want. Finally Lexie spoke.

"That would be lovely."

Addison was surprised that Lexie was agreeing to this. She was happy though. Addison wanted to do something nice for Lexie and Mark. She was happy that Lexie had found Mark and had managed to get him to commit to forever with her.

Just then, Irina and Tuck ran towards them with big smiles on their faces. They had been having so much fun that they hadn't even noticed what the grown up were talking about, for which the grown ups were glad about.

"Cake time." Irina called as she ran over to Derek and crawled onto his lap. She hadn't given Derek a proper welcome yet since she had been having too much fun on the play structure when he had arrived. Arizona looked at her daughter with a smile and held out her hand to Callie for the candles. Callie produced four pink candles to put in the pink princess cake that they had bought for Irina's party. Callie looked at Mark.

"Do you have your lighter on you?" Callie asked.

"You know I haven't smoked in years Callie." Mark reminded her.

"You still have one in your car. Just go get it." Callie ordered with a glare on her face. Mark went to get the lighter from his car because Callie could be downright scary when she was annoyed and Mark was already living with a hormonal pregnant mess. He did not need to anger another woman or Arizona would kick his ass. When he came back, Callie snatched it from his hand and lit the candles. Addison held Irina's hair back as the group sang happy birthday to her. The last thing anyone wanted was an accident to happen with the candles. Irina blew out the candles, two at a time and then everyone cheered for her. Miranda took the knife from the table and cut slices of cake for everyone. She let Derek pass the slices of cake out while the others settled down at the picnic tables.

"Presents Mommy." Irina begged with her mouth full of pink frosting. Arizona shook her head and handed Irina a napkin and a cup of water.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Arizona reminded her daughter. Irina took a sip of her water and then swallowed her food.

"When everyone has finished their cake, then you may open your presents." Callie told her daughter before she pressed a kiss to her girlfriend's cheek.

"Can I go play with Uncle Mark then?" Irina asked hopefully.

"I don't think I can fit on those slides Irina." Mark pointed out. Irina giggled at the idea of her Uncle Mark trying to slide down the kids slides.

"Play tag Uncle Mark." Irina told him. Mark was pretty sure that he could outrun a four year old but he wasn't going to tell Irina that.

"Can I play sweetie?" Addison asked.

"I want to play." Derek told Irina.

Miranda rolled her eyes knowing that the grown ups were more than likely going to have more fun than Irina was. She was glad that Tuck didn't seem to want to play tag. After all he had just turned three. He was too little for tag.

"Me and Uncle Mark on a team and Uncle Derek and Aunt Addie on the other team." Irina told the three grown ups before she grabbed Mark's hand and pulled as hard as she possibly could. Mark got off of the bench before Irina hurt herself and went to go play with Derek, Addison and Irina.

"He's going to be a good father." Lexie remarked as she watched her fiancée run after Derek while Irina was in hot pursuit of Addison.

"He is going to be a great father." Callie corrected. It was a far cry from her once telling Mark that he would have been a horrible father. Mark had changed though and it was because of Lexie that he had changed.

"He loves Irina. You can just tell." Arizona put in.

"You did something to him Lexie. I don't know what you did, but you helped him become a better person. You made him realize that he could be that guy who could and would commit to a woman. She just had to be the right woman." Miranda added with a shake of her head as she watched the four year old chase after Addison.

"Did you just say Mark's a good guy Miranda?" Callie asked. She knew that Miranda had never been one of Mark's biggest fans. Yes he was an excellent surgeon but his extracurricular activities had left a lot to be desired.

"Yes I did say that. Don't tell him I said that. I can still scare him." Miranda told the women. Lexie giggled, knowing that Mark was still afraid of Miranda. She wasn't sure who else knew that Miranda Bailey could still scare Mark Sloan.

"Anyone mind if I have another piece of cake? This baby has a major sweet tooth." Lexie asked before she cut herself a second piece of cake.

"I can't believe you still aren't going to find out the sex of the baby." Callie grumbled. She hated buying gender neutral things for Mark and Lexie's unborn baby.

"Mark wants to know but I told him that if I don't know than he can't know." Lexie explained.

"Why don't you just let the OB write the sex down on a piece of paper and then put it into a sealed envelope and then give it to Mark?" Arizona asked.

"Because Mark sucks at secret keeping. He'd never be able to keep the gender a secret from me and I want to be surprised." Lexie explained. Callie nodded in agreement. She knew that Mark was in fact horrible at keeping secrets. That was why Callie no longer trusted her with any secrets that Callie had.

Just then, they heard a squeal of delight and they all looked over. Irina had finally caught Addison after pursuing her since the game had started.

"Who wants to open presents?" Lexie called. Callie looked at Lexie, wanting to know why she had jumped the gun and was talking about presents.

"I figured we were all done eating cake so Irina could come and open her presents now." Lexie explained quickly, nervous that she might have jumped the gun a bit.

"Yeah, okay. Irina present time." Callie yelled.

Irina let go of Addison immediately and ran over to the picnic tables. Mark followed her and sat beside Lexie and rubbed her stomach gently. He kissed Lexie's cheek just as Addison and Derek joined the group back at the table.

Arizona passed Irina her first present which was from Callie and Arizona. It was in a big box and Irina tore apart the wrapping paper and inside was a hard pink box. Irina lifted the lid with a little help from Derek and she squealed in delight when she saw dress up clothes. They were mostly Disney princess dresses, but Irina was so excited. She had been wanting some dress up clothes for awhile.

"Thank you Mommy and Momma." Irina told her mothers sweetly.

Then Arizona passed her a smaller present and this one was from Derek and Meredith, but mostly Derek since Meredith had no idea what to get a four year old girl. Irina tore it open and when she looked at it, her eyes widened. It was a lap piano. She had been wanting to learn how to play the piano since she had seen one on TV.

'Thank you Uncle Derek." Irina told her uncle with a smile that lit up her face.

Next Arizona passed Irina Miranda and Tuck's present. Irina tore it open and she grinned excitedly. It was her first Barbie doll. She had been wanting one of those too.

"Thank you Aunt Miranda and Tuck." Irina told them as she held her Barbie doll close.

Arizona passed her Addison's present and Irina knew that it was going to be something amazing. Aunt Addie always got her fun things. Irina was surprised at the simplicity of it though. She had gotten a bunch of doll people and dollhouse furniture for her dollhouse that her moms were going to let her play with now. At least she could play with it now. She had everything that her dollhouse needed.

"Thank you Aunt Addie." Irina told Addison with a smile. Addison hadn't done clothes because Irina already had a ton of clothes and Addison knew that she didn't need any more.

Lexie's box was small too, but Irina was definitely curious as to what was inside of it. As soon as Arizona handed it to her, Irina was tearing it open. When she discovered books, her face lit up. Irina loved being read to and she was looking forward to being able to read by herself soon.

The last present was Uncle Mark's and only Derek knew what was in it. Mark knew that Lexie would kill him when she found out what he had bought Irina and Derek knew that Callie and Arizona was going to murder him. Irina tore the wrapping paper apart and when she discovered what was inside the box, she squealed excitedly. The box wasn't open, but the pictures on the box showed Irina what it was.

"Mark Andrew Sloan. Tell me that is not what I think it is. Tell me her real present is not what is shown on the outside of that box." Callie spoke darkly. Lexie couldn't believe that her fiancée had bought a four year old a mini drum set. She was not surprised that Callie was this angry. Truthfully Lexie would have been just as angry as Callie was if her child's godfather had given him or her a drum set without telling Mark or herself.

"Tell me that you did not buy my four year old daughter a real, working DRUM SET!" Callie ordered, her voice quickly rising.

Arizona and Miranda exchanged glances. Arizona was not as angry as Callie was that Mark had bought Irina a drum set. In fact Arizona thought music was a good thing for them to have in the house. Miranda on the other hand could not believe that Mark had bought a drum set for his four year old goddaughter. Miranda knew that the music would drive her insane and she was grateful that the drums would be at Callie and Arizona's house and not hers.

"It's a small one Callie." Mark muttered.

"And she loves it already." Arizona added. Callie glared at her girlfriend.

"You won't love it so much when it wakes us up at five am." Callie muttered.

"Come on. Just let her keep it." Mark pleaded. Mark's pleads would not work on Callie but the identical pouts on Irina and Arizona's faces would. Finally Callie nodded.

"Okay you can keep the drums." Callie told Irina. Finally Irina threw her arms around her godfather and hugged him.

"Thank you Uncle Mark." Irina told him.

"You are very welcome birthday princess." Mark told her before he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

The party only lasted about ten more minutes before Callie and Arizona began to pick up everything that had been a part of the party. Miranda and Tuck were the first to leave and then Derek left a minute or so after that. Addison and Lexie and Mark stayed to help Callie and Arizona clean up. Mark took all of Irina's presents and put them in the trunk of Arizona's car. When it was time for Mark and Lexie to leave, Irina hugged Mark again, even giving him a kiss on his chin.

"Uncle Mark you are scratchy." Irina complained. Lexie giggled at Irina's comment. She had been trying to get Mark to shave but he had said that he wasn't shaving until he knew the sex of the baby. Lexie hoped that he broke before she did. She did not want to see Mark look like a caveman at all, but she knew that she would have to see it unless one of the caved.

Everyone exchanged hugs and goodbyes before they drove off in their separate cars. Irina was tired and she fell asleep within seconds after they left the park with her hands folded as if she was praying. Once they got home, Callie carried Irina upstairs and when she came back downstairs, she saw Arizona sound asleep on the sofa. Callie collapsed into sleep in the armchair that was Irina's favorite place to sit. Today had been a long day and they all needed their rest.


	18. Vacation

A/N Sorry for the lack of updates lately. School has been kicking my butt.

Vacation

Callie and Arizona was finally going to get a little vacation for themselves. They loved Irina more than anything else in the world, but they needed some time together, just the two of them. Callie had made reservations for a B&B about four hours from Seattle and she and Arizona were going to drive up to the B&B. It was just going to be for the weekend and Irina was going to be staying with Mark and Lexie. Irina was super excited to be staying with Mark and Lexie. She just knew that she would have a lot of fun even if Aunt Lexie was too big to play much anymore. Irina knew she and Uncle Mark would have a lot of fun together. Luggage for the three of them was in the car and Callie was driving the car. They were dropping Irina off at Mark and Lexie's and then she and Arizona would be on their way to their vacation.

Fifteen minutes later, Callie and Arizona were standing with Irina at Mark and Lexie's doorstep. Irina was starting to feel a bit nervous. She had never been to anyone's house overnight without at least one of her moms and this time neither of her moms would be there. She loved her Uncle Mark and her Aunt Lexie, but this was really new to her. Irina was glad that Uncle Mark and Aunt Lexie was letting her bring Fluffy. Irina knew that she would feel better with Fluffy in bed beside her. Uncle Mark had forgiven the small white kitten for attacking his hand and rendering it unusable for a week. Callie could tell that Irina was nervous about staying at Uncle Mark and Aunt Lexie's for the weekend. She looked at Arizona to see if her blond girlfriend had noticed how nervous their daughter was getting. Arizona nodded when Callie looked at her. She too could tell that Irina was getting nervous. Just then Mark opened the door to the apartment. He knelt down to Irina's eye level because Callie had told him that Irina could be a bit nervous about this whole thing. Irina held Fluffy in her arms and she was glad that Fluffy was sleeping. She didn't want Fluffy escaping down the hallway.

"Hey princess." Mark greeted Irina. Irina's fear seemed to melt away as soon as she saw her Uncle Mark.

"Hi Uncle Mark." Irina replied before she hugged him, trying not to squish Fluffy as she hugged Mark. Callie and Arizona exchanged relieved smiles just as Lexie appeared behind Mark. Irina smiled at Lexie before she put the white fluffball in Mark's arms and hugged Lexie as best as she could with Lexie's seven months pregnant stomach.

"Hi sweetie." Lexie told Irina.

Mark handed Irina her kitten before Callie handed him Irina's bag full of stuff that Irina either really did need or thought she needed for the weekend.

"You two go have fun. We'll be fine." Mark assured Callie and Arizona.

"If Lexie goes into labor…"Arizona commented and then trailed off.

"She won't. She has two months left." Mark insisted. He didn't want to think of Lexie going into premature labor and he wouldn't let anyone even raise the possibility with him.

"When is your daughter coming to visit?" Callie asked Mark. Mark had recently met his daughter that he hadn't even known he had. Callie knew how much Mark had struggled with that, but she was glad to know that he was adjusting to the role of fatherhood even if his daughter was eighteen years old.

"She's coming when the baby is born." Mark explained. He was glad that he was getting to know his daughter through emails and phone calls. He was also glad to have Lexie who had adjusted well to having a soon to be stepdaughter only a few years younger than herself. Mark had been afraid that he was going to lose her, but instead Lexie had handled it quite well after her initial shock and uncertainty as to whether or not she could handle it.

"That's good." Callie answered with a smile. She was proud of both Mark and Lexie for handling this surprise so well.

"We're leaving sweetie." Arizona called into Mark and Lexie's apartment. Arizona was ready to go and Callie was talking about Mark's daughter. Sometimes Arizona too showed her impatience. Irina came flying back into the entryway and hugged her moms tightly.

"Me and Auntie Lexie are going to make cookies." Irina told her mothers. Arizona and Callie smiled at their adorable four year old daughter. They both knew how much she loved cookies. Arizona suspected that Lexie was doing it as a distraction so Irina wasn't too upset when her moms left.

"Be good princess." Arizona told her daughter.

"Make sure you listen to Aunt Lexie and Uncle Mark." Callie added.

"Just go you two. She'll listen to us." Mark told them. He was sure that he would have to literally push them out the door.

"Bye princess!" Arizona called as she headed out the door.

"Bye sweetheart!" Callie called as she followed Arizona out the door.

"Bye Momma and Mommy!" Irina screeched as she watched them walk down the hallway.

Mark looked at Lexie who had come into the entryway. It was karma that Irina was so loud and bubbly like both of her mothers. She was loud like Callie and bubbly like Arizona. She had a bit of both of them in her despite her being adopted.

Once they were out of sight, Lexie guided Irina back to the kitchen so they could make cookies. Mark followed them into the kitchen even though he knew Lexie would not let him help bake. It was a well known fact that Mark could not even boil an egg. So Lexie would make sure that Mark stayed far away from herself and Irina while they made cookies.

* * *

When Callie and Arizona got back into Callie's car, Callie kissed Arizona softly on the lips. She loved Irina but she was thrilled that Arizona and she were finally getting their vacation. They needed some alone time and Callie intended to make full use of it when they were in the B&B. Callie kept her lips on Arizona's even when Arizona giggled softly against her girlfriend's lips.

"Calliope." Arizona murmured against Callie's lips.

Finally Callie pulled her lips away from Arizona's lips. She knew that they both needed to breathe and that was the only reason she had pulled her lips away.

"Let's go have fun this weekend." Callie told Arizona with a smile. Arizona was excited about this weekend too but she was also worried about Irina. This would be Irina's first weekend away from them and away from home. She was so used to them being home with her and this time she was going to be at Mark and Lexie's apartment for the weekend. Arizona decided not to let it bother her and focus on the fact that she had a whole weekend alone with her girlfriend without their daughter.

When they got to the B&B six hours later, they were amazed by the good timing. Granted the directions said that it was only four hours away from Seattle and they had taken six, but that was with a lunch break and with being struck in traffic behind a horrendous accident. Callie nearly offered her help in that accident but Arizona reassured her that they had people there helping out and besides she was on vacation. She was not a doctor this weekend. Now Callie was lying on her stomach on the floral bedspread in the bedroom of the cottage that they were staying in. She was watching her girlfriend try on dresses for a fancy dinner that Callie had arranged for them. Callie was already dressed in a black dress that hugged every curve of her body. Arizona slipped on a pink dress and instantly, Callie knew that was the one.

"You look beautiful Ari." Callie told her.

"But you hate pink." Arizona pointed out.

"But it looks stunning on you." Callie replied before she got off of the bed and walked over to where Arizona stood. She kissed the blonde's neck as her arms settled around Arizona's waist. Arizona had changed so much for Callie. Callie had started to wonder if she would ever find the one and then she met Arizona and Arizona had kissed her. Arizona was the one who had made her believe that she could fall in love again. After everything that George and Erich had put her through, she felt as though she was not walking tall like she used to, before she met George and Erica. Arizona had helped her to walk tall and she had been there through Callie's successes and defeats. Much like Mark had once said about Lexie, Arizona was the one who put Callie back together again.

"I love you Ari." Callie whispered against Arizona's skin.

"I love you too Calliope." Arizona whispered. She had never expected to feel the way she now felt about Callie. When she kissed Callie that night at Joe's, Arizona never guessed that just over two years later, they would still be together with an adopted daughter. Callie was her other half. She was different than Arizona in some ways, but they were the same in many other ways. Callie said that she was the lucky one to be loved by such an extraordinary woman, but Arizona believed that she was the lucky one to have the love and trust of such an amazing woman who had been through so much heartbreak in the last few years.

"Come Calliope. Our reservations are in thirty minutes." Arizona murmured.

"I don't care." Callie insisted before she moved her lips so they landed softly on Arizona's pale pink lips, while her hands rested on Arizona's waist.

"Yes you do. We wanted these reservations." Arizona reminded her girlfriend. Callie pulled her lips off Arizona's, knowing that she was right. They had been on the waiting list for this restaurant and just last night, they had gotten a phone call saying that they had a cancellation and did Callie and Arizona still want the reservation.

"Okay, let's go." Callie agreed as she grabbed her purse and then wrapped her arm around her girlfriend's waist. They were about to go out to dinner to celebrate 2 wonderful years together. Years that neither of them would change even if they could.

When they walked into the restaurant a short time later, Callie and Arizona were stunned by how elaborate it was. The restaurant looked like a page out of a magazine or something. Their hostess Courtney showed them to a window table where Callie ordered a bottle of their best red wine. She knew that both Arizona and she loved red wine. They both ordered their meal as well. Arizona ordered chicken piccata and Callie ordered fillet mignon. Callie liked her meat and she saw no need to apologize for it and she had no intention of apologizing for it.

"I hope Irina's doing okay." Arizona murmured as she looked out the window.

"I am sure she is fine Ari. She's with Mark and Lexie and she loves them." Callie reassured her girlfriend.

"But what if something is wrong?" Arizona asked anxiously.

"If something was seriously wrong Mark or Lexie would have called us." Callie repeated.

"Tonight's not going to be easy on her. She's used to us being home." Arizona pointed out.

"Arizona I want some time with you only. Can't we please just focus on us," Callie pleaded, trying to avoid a fight.

"Well excuse me for worrying about our daughter." Arizona snapped.

"I worry about her too but I trust Mark and Lexie. I thought you did too. I asked you explicitly if you trusted Mark and Lexie before we asked them to take Irina for the weekend." Callie argued.

"I do trust them, but this is the first time that Irina has spent the night away from us. I don't want her thinking that we left her and are not coming back." Arizona told Callie softly.

Now Callie felt horrible. Separation anxiety was normally only seen in infants, but in adopted kids it could flare up the first time the adoptive parents left the child with someone else. It had happened when she went to daycare at the hospital and now Arizona was worried that it would happen at Mark and Lexie's.

"Do you want to call them?" Callie offered softly.

"No. There's no point. Mark and Lexie can handle anything that happens." Arizona told Callie. Callie let out a relieved sigh when she read Arizona's words.

After they had finished their meal, Callie knew that she had to say something while they were waiting for the chocolate cake that they had ordered. She was starting to fidget and Callie Torres didn't fidget. Arizona could tell that something was up with her girlfriend and she was nervous. She didn't know if it was a good something or a bad something. Callie wouldn't share bad news on their anniversary, would she?

"Close your eyes and hold out your hand Ari." Callie told Arizona. Arizona was confused by the request, but she did as her girlfriend requested. Callie put a black velvet box in Arizona's hand and she opened the box for Arizona.

"Open your eyes." Callie told Arizona softly. Arizona opened her eyes and her blue eyes fell on a platinum band with a diamond in the center and two sapphires on either side of the diamond.

"Calliope." Arizona whispered as tears sprung in her eyes. She had no idea that Callie had been planning this. She felt guilty that she hadn't brought anything for Callie.

"Arizona, you saw me when no one else did. You helped me trust people again. You taught me that I could love again despite all the hurt I have been through. When George cheated on me I felt like someone had just whacked off my legs. That was how small I felt. When Erica left me, that took off a few more inches, but when I met you, you changed all that. You helped me not only stand tall but you helped me walk tall. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to fall asleep in your arms and wake up in your arms. I love you more than I ever thought I would love anyone. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

By the time Callie had finished speaking, both women were crying. Callie had said on more than one occasion that she was the lucky one because she had the love of an extraordinary woman who had brought back the old Callie. The Callie that had been around before George and Erica had broken her heart. Arizona's smile could light up even Callie's darkest days and Callie was so thankful for that. Arizona always contradicted with the insistence that she was the lucky one to have the love and trust of such an incredible woman who was always by her side in both the good days and the bad ones.

"Yes of course I'll marry you." Arizona told Callie with tears still shinning in her eyes. Callie's hand shook as she put the ring on her fiancée's finger. She could not believe that she had found the one that she knew she would spend the rest of her life with. Arizona was the one and she had known that ever since George had died and Arizona stood by her side as she grieved for her ex husband.

"We need to get you a ring too." Arizona pointed out.

"You know I am not a ring person." Callie reminded her.

"How about a necklace?" Arizona suggested. She felt as though Callie needed to have something even if it was only an engagement necklace.

"I would definitely wear a necklace." Callie told her fiancée.

"Then when we get back to Seattle, we'll buy you a necklace." Arizona told Callie.

Just then, the slice of chocolate cake arrived and Callie and Arizona each took a forkful at the exact same time. They both loved chocolate cake and they both knew that was where Irina had gotten her love of cake from. They also knew that chocolate cake would definitely be at their wedding.

"So where do we want to get married?" Callie asked.

"You wanted to get married at the Catholic church that Irina was baptized in." Arizona reminded Callie.

"Yes but I am not sure they'll let us get married there. We're lesbians and the Catholic church kind of frowns on same sex marriage." Callie pointed out.

"Then where?" Arizona asked.

"How about a garden?" Callie asked.

"But that's not what you want." Arizona pointed out, still on the Catholic church thing.

"But we can't have what I want." Callie replied softly.

"You are not a garden woman." Arizona pointed out.

"We'll find a good place." Callie assured her fiancée. Callie felt confident that they would find a place they both loved to get married in.

Thirty minutes later they had left the restaurant and they were back at their cottage. Callie stepped out of the car and she twisted her ankle. She hated heels and this was a prime reason why she hated heels. She had no idea how Addison did it. She was pretty sure that Addison was some sort of freak of nature. Addison never seemed to hurt her ankle with the heels. Arizona helped her into the cottage and then Arizona put ice on Callie's ankle and made her lie on the bed. Arizona gave her two Advil's and they both knew that the Advil would knock Callie out for the rest of the night. Celebratory sex would have to wait until Callie's ankle was better because Arizona did not want to make it worse.

"I am not getting married in Vegas again. The last thing I want is for my family to disown me for doing that again." Callie murmured drowsily.

"We want our families there so there will be no Vegas wedding." Arizona told Callie.

"And our hospital family?" Callie asked softly.

"Of course. Many of them have been hugely supportive of us when we were going through the adoption process." Arizona pointed out.

"I love you Ari." Callie mumbled drowsily.

"I love you too Calliope." Arizona told her fiancée softly before the painkillers took Callie off to dreamland.

Needless to say their weekend plans changed. The plans to go horseback riding and the plans to go wine tasting were scrapped in favor of staying in the cottage talking about the wedding. It was Callie's favorite subject now. Arizona was almost positive that both Mark and Miranda knew what Callie had been planning. If Mark knew Callie's plans then it made sense that he had insisted on watching Irina for the weekend instead of letting Miranda take her for the weekend.

Finally it was Sunday and they were nearly home already. They had gotten an early start because Callie was missing Irina and so was Arizona. Arizona was driving Callie's car because Callie could not put any weight on her ankle. Arizona had called Mark so Mark would know what was going on and he could meet them over at their house and help Arizona get Callie inside. They were already in Seattle and all Callie wanted to do was hug her daughter. The weekend away with Arizona didn't exactly go the way Callie wanted it too, but she really couldn't complain. She was going to be married to Arizona Robbins.

Arizona did not like driving on the freeway when they was a cargo truck right beside her. She was sure that something awful was going to happen and she was feeling a bit uneasy. She was not prepared for what happened next. The cargo truck skidded on some wet blacktop and the drive tried his best to control the truck but he couldn't so the cab of the cargo truck became detached from the rest of the truck and the cargo part of the truck, swung around and blocked all of the lanes before it rolled over and landed on top of Callie and Arizona's car. Then the whole world went black for the two surgeons coming home from their vacation. Their only hope was that they got help soon from the paramedics and the ambulances. The whole accident scene was quiet as everyone else who had been hit had been knocked unconscious.


	19. Darkness

A/N I apologize for the lack of updates this past month but school took precedence and I said I would start writing again once finals were over. Well I am now officially on Vacation from school and the updates will definitely be more frequent again.

Darkness

Mark was waiting for a phone call from Arizona to tell him that they were almost home so he could take Irina home and help Callie into the house. Mark found it odd that no one had called yet and it was nearing dinnertime and Irina said that she was hungry. Lexie was currently making Irina some mac and cheese although Mark was sure that Arizona would be calling any minute and the mac and cheese would be wasted. Mark had his cell phone in his pocket and when it finally rang, Mark pulled it out of his pocket and noticed that he caller ID was Callie. He had no idea why Callie was calling. Maybe Arizona's cell was dead or something, Mark wasn't sure. He put it to his ear and spoke to who he assumed was Callie.

"Callie, hey where-"Mark started to say.

But it wasn't Callie on the other line. One of the paramedics that had come to the scene of the accident had found Callie's cell phone and Mark's was the ICE number. The in case of emergency number. Callie's reasoning for that was that she was usually with Arizona anyway and if there was an emergency Arizona would probably be with her so Mark became Callie's in case of emergency person.

"That answers my question as to if you know this woman." The paramedic told Mark.

"Who are you and how did you get her phone?" Mark demanded. Lexie came out of the kitchen and looked questioningly at Mark. Mark put a finger to his lips .He was going to find out answers but he didn't need Lexie asking a ton of questions right now when Mark couldn't answer them.

"I'm a paramedic. It seems as though Callie Torres and her companion-"The paramedic started.

"You mean fiancée." Mark growled. Arizona was NOT just Callie's companion. Not as of this past weekend she wasn't.

The paramedic was momentarily flustered but he recovered quickly and finished telling Mark what had happened.

"They were in a car accident. A freight truck was driving alongside them and then the cab got detached from the cargo part of the truck and then the cargo part slammed into Callie's lane." The paramedic told Mark everything that he had been told by one victim who had awoken just as the ambulance arrived. Mark was stunned. He was scared shitless but he wasn't going to show it.

"Are Callie and Arizona…alive?" Mark asked hesitantly. He almost didn't want to hear the answer. He happened to see the look on Lexie's face and she was white and tears were in her brown eyes. Mark had forgotten that she was still within earshot and he wished that she hadn't heard that.

"They are unconscious right now, but they are responding to light stimuli." The paramedic reported.

"Listen to me. I want you to take them straight to Seattle Grace Hospital. They are surgeons there and they need to be around people they know and trust." Mark ordered.

"I'll make sure they get there." The paramedic assured Mark.

Suddenly Mark remembered that he hadn't asked the guy his name yet" What's your name?" Mark finally asked the guy.

"Jeremy Matthews." The paramedic answered. It was now time for the paramedic to ask Mark how he knew Callie, which he should have done from the beginning.

"And how do you know this woman?"

"Her daughter is my Goddaughter." Mark answered simply. Lexie approached him and she placed a hand on his shoulder. She knew that Mark never showed anyone his vulnerability. Lexie and Callie were two of the few who had seen his vulnerable side. She knew that he was scared for both Callie and Arizona.

"We are taking them to the hospital right now." Jeremy told Mark and before Mark could reply ,Jeremy hung up the phone.

When Mark hung up his phone, he looked at Lexie. Lexie could tell that he hated not knowing what was happening with his best friend and her fiancée. Callie was his best female friend and he had gotten close to Arizona too since Callie and Arizona had gotten serious. Lexie knew what had happened without Mark having to explain it to her. She didn't need all the details of the accident. All she needed to know was that Callie and Arizona were in a car wreck. Mark wasn't sure what they were going to tell Irina and how they were going to tell her about the accident. Just then Irina came flying into the kitchen at top speed, which really was her only speed and Fluffy was running right behind her.

"Was that Mommy on the phone?" Irina asked, her crystal blue eyes sparkling with excitement. She loved her Uncle Mark and Aunt Lexie but she missed her Mommy and Momma and she was so excited to see them. Mark looked at Lexie, wondering just how they were going to do this. How could they shatter a four year old's world? Being seven months pregnant Lexie couldn't kneel very well so she just sat down on a chair while Mark felt it necessary to kneel to Irina's level.

"Your Mommy and Momma were hit by a car." Mark told her gently. Okay it was more blunt than he had intended but he couldn't figure out a gentler way to say it. Irina's eyes filled with tears and she turned away from Mark and towards Lexie and buried her face in Lexie's lap. Mark sighed knowing that he was not the four year old's favorite person right now.

"Are they dead?" Irina whispered, her face still buried in Lexie's lap.

"No sweetie, they aren't." Lexie assured Irina as she smoothed the four year old's hair. Even without asking Mark she knew they weren't dead. Mark would have told her if Callie and Arizona had died in the accident. She and Mark had very good nonverbal communication.

"Promise?" Irina whispered in a soft quivery voice.

"Yes sweetheart." Lexie told her softly.

Mark needed to get to that hospital. He wasn't sure what he could do but he knew that sitting here, waiting for news was going to drive him insane.

"We're going to the hospital." Mark finally announced as he rose to a standing position. He needs to be there just in case Callie or Arizona needs reconstructive surgery. He hoped to God that they don't(which was odd because he wasn't entirely sure that God existed.) He just knew that he had to be there and he needed Lexie by his side. Of course they couldn't leave Irina by herself so she would come with them to the hospital.

"Mark, are you sure?" Lexie asked in a soft questioning tone.

"I cannot stay here and not know what is going on." Mark growled. Lexie nodded and then coaxed Irina to stand up so she could get up. Irina finally looked at Mark and whispered,

"Are we going to the hospital?" She was scared and she didn't want to see her moms hurt. Mark scooped Irina up in his arms and smiled at her. He needed to stay positive. For Irina's sake as well as for Callie and Arizona's sakes. He was not going to let Irina see Callie or Arizona until they had gotten cleaned up a bit. He didn't want to frighten the four year old. He was also considering nor letting Irina see her moms until they were on the road to recovery.

"Yes, we are going to see if Uncle Mark can help your moms okay?" Mark told her gently. Irina nodded slowly and then she remembered something.

"Uncle Mark, you fix faces. Is Mommy or Momma's face broken?" Irina asked as her bottom lip quivered. Mark sighed, knowing that Irina knew what he did at the hospital. Or at least she knew a little of what he did at the hospital.

"I don't know sweetie but I promise that I'll fix their faces if they are broken." Mark promised. He knew that he probably shouldn't have promised that, but the look on Irina's face was enough for him to make that promise.

"Okay." Irina whispered before she buried her face in his neck as they walked out of the apartment. Lexie followed them after turning off the stove that had been cooking Irina's mac and cheese.

The drive to the hospital was horrible for all three individuals. Irina wanted Mark so he had to sit in the back with her which meant that seven months pregnant Lexie had to drive Mark's car. Mark trusted her but Lexie didn't trust herself with Mark's car.

"I want Mommy." Irina whimpered as she buried her face in Mark's leather jacket. She always found comfort in that jacket for some reason. No one had ever been able to figure it out.

"I know you do kiddo, but Mommy is hurt and she is in the hospital. You'll have to stay with Uncle Mark and Aunt Lexie for a bit longer." Mark attempted to explain. He was quickly learning that explaining things to a four year old was nearly impossible.

"But you promised that they would be home today." Irina cried.

"But I didn't expect for them to be hit by a car." Mark reminded her softly.

"We're almost there." Lexie told both people in the backseat. She hated to see Irina so upset and she knew it wasn't easy on Mark either. She wished that she could do something to help both of them deal with this horrible situation. When they finally got into the hospital parking lot, Lexie parked in the ER parking because it was the closest to where the ambulance would bring Callie and Arizona. Mark unbuckled Irina from her booster seat and then he picked her up. He didn't want her running into the street. He carried Irina into the ER and Lexie followed them. Just as they got inside, Derek and Richard were running into the ER.

"What are the three of you doing here?" Richard demanded. As far as he knew Lexie and Mark had the weekend off.

"Momma and Mommy got hit by a car." Irina whispered. Derek and Richard exchanged horrified glances when Irina spoke. They knew that the accident they had been paged to the ER for was Callie and Arizona's accident.\

"That's why you two are out here, right?" Mark asked quietly. Neither Derek nor Richard could speak. They simply nodded. Callie and Arizona were part of the SGH family and they deserved the absolute best.

"Page Miranda." Mark told Richard. Miranda was not only Irina's Godmother, but she was also a great General surgeon and Mark suspected that they would need her surgical skills today. Richard didn't argue with his plastic surgeon, he just did as Mark asked him to do.

Several minutes went by with Derek, Richard, Mark, Lexie and Irina waiting for the ambulance to arrive. Mark didn't want Irina to see her mothers hurt so he looked at Lexie. Lexie couldn't be on her feet for long anyway so Mark hoped that she would be willing to keep an eye on Irina for a bit longer.

"Lex why don't you take Irina to get some ice cream." Mark suggested. Derek nodded, relieved that Irina wouldn't have to see her moms hurt. Lexie didn't want Irina to have to see her moms hurt either so she nodded. She knew Mark would be working on them anyway regardless of whether or not it was a plastics case at all.

"We'll go right now." Lexie told Mark. Irina was still holding on tightly to Mark's jacket and Mark smiled at her.

"Take the jacket Irina." Irina giggled as Lexie helped her put it on. Of course it was much too big on her, but everyone present knew that she looked downright adorable.

"Give me an update when you get them." Lexie told Mark before she let Irina drag her away and towards the cafeteria for ice cream.

"Someone should call the Robbins family and the Torres family." Richard pointed out.

"I think we should wait until we have a better idea of what the extent of the injuries are." Mark told Richard. Richard and Derek nodded, knowing that they really couldn't tell the families anything yet anyway.

Finally the ambulance arrived. The paramedics were unloading Arizona first and Mark was started to see how much blood she was covered in. He knew that they couldn't assess much until she was cleaned up. Most of the blood appeared to be coming from her head and so he looked at Derek and nodded. Mark just had a feeling that Arizona would end up being a Neuro case. Mark guessed that the one good thing was that Arizona appeared to be breathing on her own.

"Take her Derek." Mark ordered. It seemed as though he was running the trauma despite having a trauma surgeon on staff. Derek didn't speak a word, but just grabbed Arizona's stretcher and pushed it into the ER. Mark was almost afraid to see how badly Callie was injured. Seeing Arizona unconscious and bleeding was bad enough. Watching them unload Callie was awful. Mark happened to notice that she was not breathing on her own and so she had to have been intubated at the scene of the accident. Mark hadn't even known that paramedics were supposed to be allowed to do that. He yelled a thank you to the paramedics before he rolled Callie into the ER with Richard close beside him. Miranda met them both in ER and the three of them started working on Callie.

Derek appeared to have everything under control with Arizona so Mark decided to work on stabilizing Callie. Her blood pressure was tanking and Mark knew that he had to get her more blood. He yelled for some more A positive blood and when he got it, he started to transfuse her. Mark knew that this day was going to be a long day and he hoped that the CT scans and MRI's would be pushed in favor of the CT's and MRI's for Callie and Arizona. Mark had some work ahead of him in stabilizing Callie. From what he could tell Arizona was in much better condition than Callie was. Mark hoped that Lexie was doing all right with a highly active four year old, but he had no time to think about that now. Callie needed him to pull her through this.


	20. Cry

A/N I am so sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Cry

Mark finally had a free moment finally after taking a long time to stabilize Callie. She was now getting an MRI and Mark was curious as to what the MRI would show. Mark knew that she was still not breathing on her own and that scared him. It had been over an hour since she had been brought in. Mark was sure that she had several broken bones and he already had plans to stitch up the lacerations on her face while she was in surgery. Her nose was broken and Mark knew he would be fixing that as well. Right now Arizona was in surgery. She needed brain surgery and Mark knew that if Callie were awake, that Derek would be the only neurosurgeon she would trust to touch her fiancée. Derek was in OR3 with Arizona, fighting to keep her alive. Mark needed help. He needed someone to help Lexie take care of Irina. An active four year old and a woman who was seven months pregnant was not a good match. He knew that Lexie would not be able to keep up with the four year old and he also knew that Irina's constant need to keep moving would not be good for Lexie. He also needed someone to help him make phone calls. Derek was in surgery and Miranda was about to join him in OR3 to remove Arizona's spleen which had been damaged beyond repair in the accident.

So he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Addison's number. Mark knew that she would help him with the phone calls. There were only a few people that Mark trusted and Addison was still at the top of that list despite everything that they had put each other through.. He needed Addison to help him out. Callie was a good friend of his and so was Arizona. Irina was like his own daughter and the idea that they could lose one or both Arizona and Callie scared him much more than Mark Sloan would ever admit to. His hand was shaking as he dialed Addison's familiar number.

"Mark? What's going on?" Was Addison's first statement as soon as she realized that it was Mark on she other line.

"It's Callie and Arizona, Addie. They went on a weekend getaway this weekend. They were going to celebrate their three year anniversary and Callie was going to propose. They were hit by a semi on the way home from the B&B." Mark explained rather quickly. All the way in LA, Addison had put a hand on her mouth in complete shock. Callie had told her that they were going away this weekend and she had even told Addison that she was planning to propose, but Addison certainly had not expected this news. She was glad that Mark had let her know. She could tell that he was scared and that he needed her.

"I need you to call Callie's parents for me." Mark told Addison. The first time Mark had met Callie's father, Mark had been pinned against the wall by the shorter man and Mark felt intimidated by him now. He would make the call to Aria, Callie's sister and to Arizona's parents. Addison had heard what had happened to Mark from Callie so instead of arguing, she nodded. Then she realized that Mark couldn't see her nod.

"I'll call her parents and then I'll be on the first plane out to Seattle." Addison told Mark.

"Good, because Lexie can't chase after a four year old all day on her own and she's gonna need some help." Mark told Addison. All the way in LA,Addison questioned that statement. Her eyebrow rose and then she spoke,

"Is that Lexie speaking or you Mark?"

"It's me. Lexie can't handle being seven months pregnant and running after a four year old." Mark insisted. Addison had a feeling that Lexie could manage just fine and that Lexie would tell Mark if it was too much for her to handle at one time. This was Mark the fiancée and soon to be father speaking. It definitely wasn't the old Mark.

"Let her tell you that. Don't assume to know what a pregnant woman can handle or it could turn ugly." Addison advised. She heard Mark sigh at the other end before he finally spoke,

"Call Callie's parents."

Before Addison could even tell Mark goodbye, he had hung up the phone. Addison decided to chalk up his rudeness to being stressed out because of the accident. Addison knew that Mark was never rude on the phone. Not to the people he liked anyway. Addison realized that she hadn't asked how Callie or Arizona were doing, but then she realized that Mark probably didn't know much. So she hung up the phone and went searching for Callie's parents number.

Mark knew that the Chief probably had Aria's number in Callie's personnel file so he went to go look for it in Richard's office. He knew that snooping around in the Chief's office was a good way to get disqualified for the eventual open position of Chief, but right now he didn't care about any of that. He needed to find Aria's number. He was quite thankful that Richard's office was not actually locked so he could get in there without having to pry open the door. He decided to grab Arizona's parents number while he was in there because he knew that he didn't have that number so finding her personnel file too a bit more time than Mark expected.

He emerged from the Chief's office only ten minutes later and he looked around to make sure that no one had seen him come out of Richard's office. People didn't seem to notice him so he pulled out his phone and dialed Aria's number. Thankfully Aria picked up the phone after only three rings and Mark was able to explain what was going on. Aria promised that she would be on the next plane out to Seattle. She also told Mark to make sure that everything possible was done for her older sister. When he hung up the phone, Mark sighed and dropped his head. Mark knew that Aria was scared for her sister and for her sister's new fiancée. He may have not been that attuned to the feelings and emotions of women, but even he knew how Aria was feeling. Next he made the call to Arizona's parents. Mark knew that this was going to be a rough thing to hear for her parents so he tried to be as gentle as he could manage when he told her parents what had happened. Unlike Addison or Aria, Arizona's parents actually had questions.

"How is our granddaughter?" Came the query from Arizona's mother, Madeline. Honestly Mark was glad that they weren't asking about Arizona's condition because he didn't know anything. She was currently being operated on by Derek in OR3. Really that was all Mark knew about Arizona's condition. Questions about Irina, Mark could answer.

"She's fine. My fiancée is watching her right now and making sure she stays away from everything." Mark answered.

"And, Arizona?" Madeline asked quietly.

"I honestly don't know. She is in surgery with Dr. Shepherd who is a world class neurosurgeon." Mark explained.

"Wait, Neuro means brain. So… you are saying that my little girl is having brain surgery right now?" Arizona's father Michael demanded. Mark recalled Arizona talking about her father before so Mark wasn't really surprised at his reaction.

"Yes that is exactly what I am saying."Mark confirmed for Michael.

"How is Callie?" Madeline asked quietly. She wanted to know how her daughter's girlfriend was. She had no idea that Arizona had just put a ring on her finger this weekend. It was meant to be a surprise for both sets of parents.

"She's undergoing a lot of tests right now but surgery is definitely going to happen." Mark told Madeline honestly. Madeline was scared. Not just for Arizona but for Callie as well. She couldn't help but wonder what would happen to Irina if both of her mothers died. She knew it was morbid, but she couldn't help thinking those thoughts.

"We will take the next plane out to Seattle. You do everything you have to do, to save both of them." Madeline told Mark. Really Mark was surprised that Michael wasn't speaking much. Mark assumed that he was still in shock over the news that Mark had to deliver. Before he could even say goodbye, Madeline had hung up the phone. Mark stared at his cell phone in surprise before he went to see if Callie's MRI and CT scans were done yet.

Just as he was walking into the ER, Derek paged him. Mark had no idea why Derek was paging him and he got anxious. He was sure that it could be nothing good. He abandoned his plan to go see if Callie's scans were done and he headed towards put the mask over his face and he walked into the OR, making sure not to touch anything since he hadn't scrubbed in. When he got in there he saw both Derek and Miranda in there. Then Mark remembered that Arizona's spleen had been damaged in the accident and that it was beyond repair. Miranda and Derek both appeared to be done working on her so Mark wondered why he had been brought in there. Especially when he had planned to go check on Callie.

"She's done. Miranda and I need you to close her up to minimize the scarring." Derek told Mark without looking up at him.

"But, I was going to check on Callie's scans." Mark objected.

"You close Arizona up to minimize the scarring and I'll go check on Callie's scans." Derek told Mark.

"And I'll go check on Lexie and Irina." Miranda promised Mark. Mark nodded and returned to the scrub room where he scrubbed in. He returned to the OR and looked at Derek and then at Miranda. He hoped that Arizona would be all right. He knew if Callie lived and Arizona died it would be painful to look at Irina who looked like Arizona.

"Let me know how she is." Mark told Derek. Callie was his best female friend with the exception of Lexie of course. He had been there for Callie though a lot and she had been there for him through a lot as well.

"Will do." Derek promised before he left the OR to scrub out. Then Mark looked at Miranda. He was grateful that she was willing to check on Irina for him. He needed to know that Lexie and Irina were okay. Miranda did not speak a word. She simply left the OR.

It took Mark only a short time to close Arizona up and when she was done, Mark sighed a sigh of relief. One of his friends was out of surgery and stable. That was a good sign. He made sure that the orderly took Arizona to the best room. As soon as Callie came out of surgery Mark would ensure that they were in the same room. Then he went to go locate Derek. He finally found him in Trauma Room 2 where Callie was. Mark wondered what Mark was saying about Callie so he went into the room.

"Prep her for 3 is open so have someone take her in there. I'll be there in ten minutes." Derek told the nurse seriously.

"What's going on?" Mark demanded.

"Callie is bleeding into her brain and I need to stop that bleeding." Derek told Mark. Mark slumped his shoulders and sighed. He was hoping that the news wasn't that. On the other hand he was surprised it wasn't worse seeing as Callie couldn't breathe on her own.

"And Arizona?" Mark asked. He was almost afraid to ask, but she hadn't looked as bad as Callie did so maybe the news was better.

"She…She suffered a traumatic brain injury Mark. I did the best I could, but it may not be enough to save her." Derek told Mark haltingly.

"But…she was breathing on her own Derek. We can't lose her. Callie and Irina can't lose her." Mark murmured. He may have been closer to Callie but the idea of losing Arizona crushed him. He just had to hope that Arizona survived.

"Are you ready to join me in surgery? Callie had a lot of broken bones and we both know she'd trust you to fix them." Derek told Mark. Derek wasn't trying to be cold but he knew that if he allowed himself to think about Arizona possibly dying, it would distract him completely and make it impossible for him to do his job.

Mark was still in shock over the knowledge that the hospital could lose one of their own. That Callie could lose her fiancée and that Irina could lose her Mommy. When Mark heard Derek speak, he nodded slowly. There was no one else who was going to touch Callie.

The surgery seemed to go by in a blur. Derek was getting rid of the bleeding and Mark was fixing Callie's broken legs and her broken left arm and her broken nose. There was not much he could do for her four broken ribs so he had to leave them alone. He was relieved to see that she had not broken her back or any of her vertebrae. When he personally wheeled Callie into Arizona's room, Mark heaved a big heavy sigh. He was exhausted in every single way that counted. He was sure that Callie would be fine as everything had gone flawlessly. Callie was even breathing on her own now. Arizona was another story. She was breathing on her own too but because of her brain injury they were not sure when and if she would wake up. If she did wake up, would she be the same Arizona that Callie had fallen in love with several years ago.

Mark figured they would be sleeping for awhile because of the anesthesia and the many different kinds of pain meds that they were on so he didn't see the need for him to stay with them. He wanted to go see Irina anyway. Actually he really needed a nap, but the nap would have to wait for awhile. He hadn't seen Irina all night and it was six am now. He had heard from Lexie that they were sleeping in on call room 3 so that was where Mark headed off to.

When he stepped into the on call room he saw Lexie sound asleep with her hand on her stomach and Irina cuddled up next to her as much as she could be. It was moments like this that made Mark sure that Lexie was going to be an outstanding mother. Irina stirred and then she rubbed her eyes and then she opened them.

"Uncle Mark?" Irina asked uncertainly. It was dark in the on call room and Mark was still standing. He hadn't sat down yet so Irina wasn't sure if this really was her Uncle Mark.

"Hi sweetie. We have to be quiet so Aunt Lexie can sleep okay?" Mark reminded her. Irina smiled and nodded as she put her fingers to her lips. She got up out of bed and ran to Mark and hugged his legs tightly. Mark scooped her up in his arms and hugged her.

"How is Mommy and Momma?" Irina asked as she chewed on her lower lip anxiously.

"They are out of surgery and they are resting." Mark explained. He toyed with the idea of taking Irina to see them but he wasn't sure if it was the right time yet.

Just then Lexie woke up. She smiled at her boyfriend holding his godchild and she struggled to stand up to join them. Mark knew that if he offered to help her she'd snap his head off so he kept his mouth shut and when Lexie finally succeeded in standing up, Mark kissed her.

"Ewww. Uncle Mark. No kisses for Aunt Lexie." Irina protested. Both Mark and Lexie laughed before Mark tickled Irina.

"Uncle Mark! Stop." Irina begged in between giggles. Mark finally stopped and then he looked at Lexie and then back at Irina.

"Do you want to go see your moms?" Mark asked Irina. Lexie was concerned and she did not hide that well at all. She wasn't sure that was the best thing for a four year old to see. When Mark had texted her and told her how bad Arizona was, Lexie had been scared for Irina. She also knew that if Arizona died and Irina didn't get to say goodbye, both Mark and herself would feel so much guilt for not allowing Irina to say goodbye.

"Yes Uncle Mark." Irina told him politely. Lexie and Mark could both tell that the four year old was apprehensive, and that fed their apprehension.

"Okay, let's go see them." Mark told Irina.

When the three of them walked into the room that Callie and Arizona were sharing, Irina's eyes were wide as she tried to take everything in. Her blue eyes focused on her Mommy who was stirring. Mark looked at Lexie and then put Irina on Arizona's bed. Callie was still sleeping so Mark decided to focus on Arizona instead.

"Mommy, wake up." Irina begged as she held onto her Mommy's hand.

When Arizona's blue eyes opened, she looked confused. Mark wasn't that surprised that Arizona looked confused, but her next reaction surprised him.

"Who are you?" Arizona mumbled as she looked at Irina. Mark shot Lexie an alarmed glance. He couldn't believe that this was happening.

"Mommy, Mommy it's me." Irina told her. She may have been four but she knew something bad was going on.

"Stop calling me Mommy. I do not have a kid." Arizona told Irina, her voice getting stronger every second.

Irina's blue eyes filled with tears as she looked at Arizona and then looked at Mark and Lexie. She held out her arms for Mark and Mark scooped her up. Irina sobbed into his shoulder. Mark couldn't believe this was happening to Irina.

"Who are you?" Arizona asked, this time looking at Mark. Mark sighed and then he spoke.

"I'm a doctor here and I am also your daughter's godfather." Mark explained.

"I don't fucking have a daughter." Arizona snapped. Mark managed to cover Irina's ears before Arizona spoke the cuss word.

"And your fiancée is in the bed next to you." Mark explained.

"I don't have a fiancée." Arizona snapped. Mark hated this. It was a lousy situation for everyone and Mark felt horrible for Arizona and Callie but most especially for Irina. Irina certainly did not deserve this.

"Where's Joshua?" Arizona asked. Mark knew that Joshua was her brother who had died over in Iraq several years ago. That provided lot of clues as to where she thought she was right now. At this time Lexie left to go track Derek down to let him know what was going on.

"He died in Iraq Arizona." Mark told her gently.

"Don't lie to me." Arizona muttered.

Mark knew that this was going to be a long recovery. He hoped that Callie didn't have any major problems or that would destroy Irina even more than the knowledge that her Mommy didn't know her. He was worried about Irina so he carried Irina out of the room. His grey t-shirt was soaked with her tears but Mark could not have cared less. If she needed to cry all over him, Mark could just get an extra scrub shirt later if he needed to.

"She doesn't know me." Irina finally whispered as she lifted her head to look at Mark through red rimmed eyes.

"I know she doesn't. We have to hope that she gets better soon." Mark told her. He had no idea what else to say to his goddaughter. He wished Bailey was here. She always seemed to know the right thing to say.

"Can we pray too Uncle Mark?" Irina asked softly. Mark had very little experience with prayer but he knew how important Irina having faith was to Callie and Arizona so he nodded.

"Sure we can do that." Mark told her. He watched in fascination as Irina folded her hands and bowed her head before she spoke.

"Dear God, I know you are really busy but Mommy was hurt and now doesn't know me. Help her know me. Please and Thank you God "Irina's voice was soft and when she finished she settled her head on Mark's chest and cried. She wanted her moms to be okay. Right now she wanted Momma since Mommy didn't know her. Mark rubbed her back and hoped that he was offering her some kind of comfort. Of course it was hard to feel comforted when your own mother didn't know you. Mark rubbed her back long after Irina's sobs subsided and sleep took over the four year old.


	21. Hope

**A/N I am sooo sorry for the lack of updates lately! I really hope that I am forgiven.**

Hope

It seemed like a long time had passed from the moment Irina had fallen asleep in his arms to when he felt someone shaking him awake. When Mark opened his eyes, Derek was shaking his shoulder rather urgently. Mark had no idea where Lexie had gone so his first concern was for her. Then he remembered what had happened the night before. Then he remembered how Arizona didn't even know her own daughter. Then he was concerned about her and about Callie. He looked at Derek, shifting a still sleeping Irina as he did so.

"What is it Derek?" Mark demanded. He had never done patience well and this was certainly no exception. He needed to know what was going on.

"We had to admit Lexie. Her blood pressure was sky high and we had to put her in a bed." Derek told her. He had no news on Arizona or Callie but he knew that Mark would want to know this. Mark couldn't believe that his fiancée was in a hospital bed with high blood pressure. He was scared for her and for their baby. This was not what he needed to keep his blood pressure under control.

"How is she?" Mark asked as he looked at Derek. He hoped that Derek would tell him the truth, but he wasn't sure that Derek would.

"She told me not to tell you because she knew you'd worry about her." Derek told Mark.

"She's my fiancée. You had to tell me." Mark pointed out. Not only was Lexie his fiancée and the mother of his unborn child, but Derek was his childhood best friend.

"She's fine. A little lightheaded, but in a few hours she'll be fine." Derek reassured Mark. Mark exhaled a sigh of relief. He needed to see her. He knew that she would be fine but for the first time in awhile, he resented the little blonde four year old sleeping on his lap. Then he felt guilty because he really should not have resented a little girl whose world could be shattered more than it already was.

"I need to see her." Mark told Derek insistently. Not that he didn't love his goddaughter or anything, but he felt like he needed to be with his fiancée right now.

"I have to go pick Addison up at the airport. Her flight comes in in an hour." Derek commented. He looked at the sleeping child in Mark's arms and he smiled. Irina looked so peaceful right now and he was reluctant to let Mark disrupt the four year olds rest to go see his fiancée. Then an idea came to him as he was watching Mark look at the sleeping child in his arms.

"I'll take Irina with me to the airport to meet Addie." Derek told Mark. Mark looked up at Derek when he spoke. He was surprised by Derek's offer, but then his thoughts went to Callie and Arizona. He didn't want them to be alone. Someone needed to be keeping a close and careful eye on them. Mark did not trust the nurses to do that.

"What about Arizona and Callie?" Mark asked, doing his best not to wake the sleeping child in his arms.

"Miranda's staying with them. She knows about Lexie's high blood pressure and she knew that you would want to be with her so she volunteered to stay with Callie and Arizona so you wouldn't have to run back and forth." Derek explained. Miranda Bailey was being a trouper throughout everything and Derek knew that she was beyond exhausted but she refused to sleep. Just then Irina's eyes fluttered open and she focused on Mark first and then she saw her Uncle Derek.

"How's Mommy and Momma?" Irina asked softly. She hadn't had any nightmares while she slept but she really wanted her Momma and Mommy back and all better so they could go home.

"Still sleeping sweetie." Derek explained. Mark just wanted to put Irina in Derek's arms and run to his fiancée, but he knew that was not fair to Irina.

"Hey, Uncle Derek has to go pick up Aunt Addie from the airport and he wants you to go with him." Mark told his goddaughter with a smile. He knew that Irina had trusted Derek from the very beginning so she would likely go with him without much complaint.

"Can I take this?" Irina asked as she held up Mark's leather jacket that was still wrapped around her small body.

"Of course you can. I don't need it right now." Mark told her. Irina broke into a megawatt smile that had not been seen since just before Mark had gotten the call about the accident. No one could ever understand her attachment to the leather jacket, but it was a definite fact that she looked adorable in it. It couldn't be just any leather jacket as Callie had found out when she had offered Irina hers. It had to be Uncle Mark's leather jacket. Irina had told her mother that she liked the smell of Uncle Mark's leather jacket. Callie had given up trying to break Irina of her love of Mark's leather jacket.

"Let's go pick up Aunt Addie." Irina insisted as she scrambled off Mark's lap and tugged impatiently on Derek's hand.

"Go Derek." Mark told Derek. He could see the look of uncertainty on Derek's face and Mark was sure that had to do with his reluctance to leave his patients. Especially since they were part of the hospital family. Both Mark and Derek knew that Miranda Bailey was more than competent to keep a watchful medical eye on both Arizona and Callie.

"Call me if you need anything." Derek told Mark as they parted ways. Mark needed to see his fiancée and Derek and Irina needed to go pick up Addison.

Forty minutes later, Derek and Irina were waiting by the elevator. They couldn't go up to the second floor because of the new security restrictions that were in place at every single airport. So they waited and when Addison finally stepped off of the elevator Irina flew into her arms and hugged her really tightly. She loved her Aunt Addison even if she didn't get to see her as much as she'd like to. When Irina let go of Addison, Addison put her purse down and hugged Derek as well.

"Aunt Addie, Mommy doesn't know me." Irina whispered, her lower lip trembling. She didn't want to cry again as she had already cried all over Uncle Mark's shirt. Addison tossed Derek a horrified glance and Derek nodded in answer. Addison hated to know that Arizona did not know her own daughter. Addison knew that Irina had to be so sad and so scared and Addison wished she could do something for her niece.

"I'm sorry sweetie." Addison told Irina. She couldn't make any promises that it would get better because no one knew for sure that it would get better.

Just then she noticed that the four year old had Mark's leather jacket on. Addison had to admit that it was adorable on Irina. She looked at Derek for the first time realizing that she had expected Mark to come pick her up and the jacket had reminded her of that.

"I thought Mark was going to pick me up?" Addison commented.

"Aunt Lexie is sicky." Irina informed Addison sweetly. Addison looked at Derek wondering if there was more to the story.

"Her blood pressure went through the roof so we had to admit her and Mark wanted to be with her." Derek explained.

"That's where he should be." Addison agreed. Mark was one of her best friends and when he was scared, she was scared for him. Addison had a feeling that he was scared for Lexie and the baby right now.

"Do you wanna see my Mommy and Momma?" Irina asked as they walked to the baggage area. Derek went to go get Addison's luggage while Addison stayed with Irina.

"Yes of course I do." Addison told the four year old. She was not looking forward to seeing her usually strong friends in very vulnerable states. She figured she'd check on Lexie too even if Lexie was not her patient.

"I love them." Irina whispered. She was scared that they would die and she would not have any parents and she would have to go back to Russia and to Ms Hadley's orphanage.

"And they love you." Addison reassured Irina with a kiss to her cheek.

"Are they gonna die Aunt Addie?" Irina asked with her lower lip jutting out again. She was not going to cry anymore. She didn't want to be sad and she didn't want Aunt Addie to be sad either.

"I hope not sweetheart." Addison told Irina gently. Again she could not make any promises because no one knew what was going to happen to Callie or Arizona. Just then Derek returned with Addison's two bags and they walked to Derek's car. In anticipation of his ex wife's luggage, Derek had borrowed Mark's car which was bigger than Derek's car.

Forty minutes later, the three of them were stepping out of the car. Addison had one destination in mind and it was Callie and Arizona's room. Then she would go see how Mark and Lexie were doing. She took Irina into Arizona and Callie's room and Irina's small hand shook a sleeping Miranda Bailey's shoulder. Miranda opened her eyes and instead of being mad as she would have been at anyone else who woke her, she smiled at Irina. Then she saw Addison and she stood up and hugged the older woman. Miranda made a mental note to tell Richard that the visitor chairs were not comfortable and that they really needed to get some new ones for all of the departments.

"Go get some rest Miranda. Irina and I will sit with them." Addison insisted. She had no idea where Derek had run off to but she figure that it was probably important.

"Are you sure? I guess I could go check on Lexie and make sure her blood pressure is going back to normal." Miranda told Addison.

"No checking on Lexie. I am sure she is fine. I'll check on her in a little bit." Addison told Miranda sternly. She locked her eyes on Miranda's exhausted face and said,

"You need sleep. Go sleep now."

Miranda scowled at Addison's direct order, but she left the room anyway. Maybe some sleep wasn't such a bad idea after all.

Once she was gone, Addison sat beside Callie's bed and Irina sat on her lap. Addison figured that it was best if they left Arizona alone for a little while. Arizona needed some adjustment and a little time to deal with everything that was going on. Addison was holding Callie's hand and Irina's hand was on top of hers. Addison felt movement under her hand and when she removed her hand, she could see Callie's hand stirring. Irina looked at her Momma's face and when she saw Callie's eyes open just a crack, Irina smiled.

"Momma, wake up." Irina whispered. She was excited but she was also scared that her Momma wouldn't know her just like Mommy hadn't known her.

"Come on Cal. Wake up." Addison encouraged. Finally Callie's eyes opened and she winced when the harsh hospital lights hit her eyes completely. When she saw Irina, Callie smiled as best as she could.

"Hi baby." Callie whispered as tears pooled in her chocolate brown eyes. Irina's blue eyes filled with tears. Her Momma knew her. That was all Irina needed to know. She was so happy.

"You know me Momma." Irina whispered. Callie was confused as to why Irina would be so glad to know that her Momma knew her.

"Arizona is suffering from severe memory loss. She doesn't know about Irina at all." Addison whispered. Callie's tears fell when she heard those words. She hated that Arizona didn't even know their daughter. She had a feeling that Irina had been crushed.

"Ari…"Callie whispered as she tried to turn her head to see her sleeping fiancée.

"Take it easy Cal." Addison warned softly.

Irina moved to sit on the edge of the bed and Callie held out her arms. Sure she was hurting but she knew a hug from her daughter would help her.

"I don't wanna hurt you Momma." Irina whispered.

"It's okay baby. Come let me hug you." Callie told her. Irina carefully crawled into her Momma's arms and Callie held her close.

"I am going to go check on Mark and Lexie. Can I leave you two alone for a few minutes?" Addison asked.

"What's wrong with Mark and Lexie?" Callie asked anxiously.

"Mark's fine, but Lexie had very high blood pressure and they had to admit her." Addison told Callie. Now Callie was scared for Mark and Lexie and the baby too in addition to Arizona.

"Go check on her. We'll be fine." Callie insisted. Addison nodded before she left Callie and Arizona's room and headed to OB where she had once spent a lot of time.

When she got to Lexie's room, Lexie and Mark were both awake discussing baby names. She was seven months pregnant and they could not decide on a single baby name.

"How are you feeling?" Addison asked as soon as she walked in.

"Much better but Mark won't let them release me yet." Lexie told Addison before she shot a glare in Mark's direction.

"How's Callie?" Was Mark's first question.

"She's awake and visiting with Irina." Addison reassured Mark. She saw him relax more and Lexie seemed to notice it as well. Mark was relieved that Callie recognized her daughter. It was a real relief for him.

"And Arizona?" Lexie asked nervously.

"She hasn't woken up since I was in there with Irina."

"I want to give Callie a present." Lexie told both Addison and Mark. She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote something down. For some reason there was adhesive tape on the bedside table and Lexie sealed the paper with the tape.

"What is it?" Addison asked as Lexie passed her the piece of taped up paper.

"Something that Callie's wanted ever since she knew we were pregnant." Lexie answered. Both Mark and Addison looked at Lexie with disbelief. They both knew what was on that piece of paper.

"When did you find out the baby's gender?" Mark demanded.

"I made Dr. Brooks tell me last week when I was on my lunch break." Lexie admitted.

"Okay so what is it?" Mark demanded.

"Sorry babe but you have to wait until it's born." Lexie told Mark apologetically. Mark was not happy about having to wait, but he didn't want to piss his fiancée off and cause her blood pressure her go up again.

"I am going to go give this to Callie. I'll come see you guys later." Addison told Mark and Lexie. Mark smiled and nodded and Lexie smiled and spoke,

"Tell her she can't share it with Mark."

Addison was still laughing as she walked out of Lexie's hospital room.

She returned to Callie's room holding up the piece of paper. She knew that this would definitely improve Callie's mood. She too was eager to find out what Lexie was having. Boy would it be funny having nearly everyone but Mark know.

"Lexie has a present for you." Addison told Callie as soon as she stepped into the hospital room. Callie and Irina were lying in bed together and Callie was singing to Irina but her voice was tired. Addison could tell. Callie struggled to sit up in bed and Addison helped her raise the bed to a sitting position. Addison undid all the tape for Callie and then let Callie hold the piece of paper with her good hand.

"This is an awesome piece of paper." Callie grinned a little more as she read what was on the paper. Addison read it over her shoulder and she could not help but smile. She was excited for Mark to have his first child. Well technically second if you counted his now nineteen year old daughter Sloane.

"Now we can buy stuff for the baby." Callie grinned excitedly.

"We just can't give it to them until after the baby's born. Lexie told me to tell you not to tell Mark." Addison informed Callie. Callie scowled but then winced with the pain that she had been trying to ignore. She was suddenly feeling the need for sleep. She looked at Addison and they understood that Callie wanted to sleep. They both looked at Irina and they were surprised to see that she had already fallen asleep. Callie quickly followed her after giving Addison the piece of paper for safekeeping.


	22. Support

A/N I am so so sorry for the extra long wait. I am on summer break now and I promise you'll get more frequent updates.

Support

Finally Madeline and Michael Robbins were about to see their daughter. Getting that call from Arizona's coworker, Mark was a painful reminder of when they found out that their son had died in Iraq. Both parents had ridden the plane in silence, neither feeling the need to speak. The Robbins family didn't pray, but both Michael and Madeline found themselves doing just that during the entire flight to Seattle. They hoped that their daughter had survived brain surgery and that she was going to be okay. The one silver lining was that they were finally going to be able to meet their granddaughter. Illness kept them from attending her baptism or her birthday party so both Michael and Madeline were excited to meet her. Arizona and Callie had sent a ton of pictures of Irina and several of them were framed and sitting on end tables in the living room.

Coming all the way from Miami, Carlos and Elena Torres spent the entire flight praying for the recovery of their daughter and their daughter's girlfriend. It had taken Carlos Torres a long time to accept that his oldest daughter was a lesbian and now he was much more comfortable with it. Elena on the other hand was perfectly accepting of it from the beginning despite what the Catholic Church taught about homosexuality. Elena had decided that she would rather have her daughter and accept her for who she is than loose her because of Elena's inability to accept what was going on. All the way through the flight, Elena had held and prayed over the rosary that she had been given when Callie was baptized. Finally being in the very hospital that Callie and Arizona were in made Carlos and Elena feel more at ease. They desperately wanted to see their daughter as soon as possible. They needed to know that she was going to be okay. They were also looking forward to seeing their granddaughter. Finally a little grandchild to spoil. Aria seemed in no way ready to settle down and get married and start a family. So Carlos and Elena had had to wait until Callie and Arizona had adopted Irina.

Aria Torres was anxious too. She had been on a mission trip in Darfur up until a month ago and she had not seen her sister in several years. Having someone from Callie's work call her and tell her what had happened was not the best way to begin the evening. Neither was a flight from Miami to Seattle. She did want to meet this Mark guy who had called her. She was almost certain he was the same Mark that her father had thrown up against the walls of Seattle Grace last time he was here. Callie had told her what had happened and why. When Mark had called her, Aria couldn't help but wonder if he was as sexy sounding in person as he was over the phone. She was excited to meet her niece too. From the pictures that she had been sent, Irina looked like a beautiful little girl.

Miranda Bailey escorted the five of them in the room where their daughters and sister lay. Both Arizona and Callie were sound asleep. Addison and Mark had been sitting by their beds. Irina was crashed out on Mark's lap. It had been a rough 24 hours for the four year old and Irina deserved the right to sleep as long as she needed to. Mark and Addison looked up when Elena, Carlos, Aria, Madeline and Michael came into the room. Mark was not going to let anyone see how Carlos Torres intimidated him. Both grandmothers wanted to spoil Irina rotten but all five family members realized that they were strangers to the tiny blonde haired, blue eyed beauty and that there would be plenty of time to get to spend time with her when she had gotten some sleep.

"We'll go and let you visit with Callie and Arizona." Addison told the five of them as she and Mark stood up. Mark still had a sleeping Irina in his arms and he wanted to put her someone comfortable to sleep because as much as Irina loved his lap, Mark knew that it could not be all that comfortable for Irina.

"You're the one who called me." Aria commented as she looked at Mark. It was something she knew even without knowing his name.

"Yes I did." Mark confirmed, not knowing what else to say. Aria had been wrong, he was even more sexy sounding in person as he had been on the phone. Callie was right. This guy was man candy in the rarest form.

"Callie talked about you a lot. She was right you are hot." Aria informed Mark. Addison chuckled, having a feeling that Aria always said what was on her mind, regardless of what people thought. Mark couldn't believe how blunt Callie's sister was. Plus she was hot too. If Mark wasn't engaged and expecting a baby wit Lexie… Well who knew what could have happened.

"Too bad I am a happily committed man. If I wasn't engaged…"Mark told Aria, trailing off suggestively. Addison couldn't believe that Mark was blatantly flirting with Callie's sister when his fiancée had just spent the night in the hospital for high blood pressure.

"Mark!" Addison hissed with a glare in his direction. She would not let him cheat on Lexie with Callie's sister. Mark knew that Addison was irritated with him but it wasn't as if anything was going to happen with Aria. Mark was completely devoted to Lexie and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her and their child.

"Please have us paged if you need anything." Addison told the families before she followed Mark and Irina out of the room.

Once Mark, Addison and Irina were out of the room, Carlos and Elena took seats beside Callie's bed and Aria leaned against the wall closest to the door. Madeline and Michael had gone to Arizona's bedside as soon as Addison, Mark and Irina had left. They wanted their daughter to wake up. They had been told that Arizona didn't know Callie or Irina at all and that scared them and worried them. They were worried that she wouldn't be the same Arizona that they had seen three years ago at her brother's funeral. Finally Arizona began to stir and when she opened her blue eyes, she smiled for the first time since before the accident. She had missed her parents a lot in the past few years and she was so glad that they were there beside her, holding her hand.

"Mom, Dad. I'm okay. It was just an accident." Arizona whispered

"Ari, it is so good to see you awake." Michael told his daughter. Her mother couldn't stop touching her. Madeline had been afraid that she was losing Arizona too just as she had lost Joshua four years ago and to see her awake and alert now was an answered prayer.

"Where's Josh?" Arizona asked. She couldn't see her brother in the room and she couldn't imagine him not coming to see her after the accident.

"Oh Zona, he died sweetheart." Madeline told her daughter. This was horrible. Arizona had no memory of her brother's death and now she would have to relive the pain.

"No.. he can't be." Arizona whispered as tears filled her big blue eyes.

"We are so sorry honey." Michael told his beloved only daughter. Michael and Madeline knew how much Arizona had idolized her older brother.

"What year is it Mom?" Arizona asked anxiously.

"2012 honey." Madeline answered her daughter. That couldn't be right. Joshua had been alive in the year 2008 and now he was dead four years later. What had happened in the years in between.

"Have I been in a coma Mom?" Arizona asked her mother, desperately trying to make sense of this.

"No Zona. You just have amnesia. The doctor says that your memory should return in time." Madeline reassured her daughter.

"I have a daughter?" Arizona whispered in wonderment, remembering what she had been told when she had first awoke. She had never wanted kids so to hear that she had a daughter was a surprise.

"And a fiancée." Michael added softly.

"Both of them are wonderful Zona." Madeline told her daughter soothingly.

"We saw Irina for a minute or so when we got here. She was asleep though." Michael told Arizona softly.

Meanwhile, Callie had woken up to see her parents and her sister around her. She had never realized how much she had missed her family until that moment. She heard Arizona talking to her parents and she wished that Arizona remembered her and the family that they had made several months ago. She needed Arizona to remember her and remember Irina. Callie needed her family all back in one piece. She had a feeling that Irina was scared and Callie was thanking her lucky stars that Irina had people to look after her while Callie and Arizona recovered. Callie was glad that Addison was there. Especially since Lexie had had a minor pregnancy complication. Callie knew that Mark was going to go into overprotective fiancée mode and not let Lexie do anything. Callie knew that Addison was there to take care of Irina while everyone else recovered from the recent events. Miranda was a doctor and she was the one taking care of Callie and Arizona so someone else was needed to keep an eyes on a gorgeous four year old blonde with the bluest eyes that had ever been on a child.

"How do you feel?" Elena asked her daughter as she smoothed the blankets on Callie's bed. Elena's hands felt like they needed to do something.

"Tired…and sore." Callie answered. The pain drugs were making her very sleepy, but Callie was not wanting to sleep anymore. She felt like she had slept more since the accident than ever before the accident.

"Sleep Calliope." Carlos insisted as he looked at his oldest daughter. Carlos felt very protective of her and he wanted her to heal, but not too fast.

"Not now Dad." Callie insisted. She was a stubborn woman and she had inherited that stubbornness from both of her parents.

"Can I have a minute alone with her?" Aria asked as she looked at her parents. It had been a long time since they had seen each other and Aria had missed her older sister.

"But she needs rest Aria." Carlos pointed out. Elena shot him a look that clearly told him to back off. Really sometimes Carlos could be overprotective and right now the sisters needed to talk after being so far away from each other for so long.

"Take Ari's parents and go find Irina. Spend some time with her." Callie suggested.

"What if she's still sleeping?" Carlos asked. He really didn't want to spend any more time with Mark than he had to. He hadn't told Elena what he had done to the younger man during his last visit to Seattle and he guessed that was a good thing.

"Then apologize to Mark for throwing him against the wall last time you were here." Callie answered simply, without realizing that her mother didn't know what had happened. Elena shot her husband a look of disbelief mixed in with a little bit of anger. She could not believe that her husband had thrown her granddaughter's Godfather against the wall. She knew that her husband was normally a well mannered man, but she knew that something must have set him off.

"Carlos Torres, what the hell happened!" Elena demanded, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at him.

"Our Calliope cheated on her husband with that man." Carlos informed his wife. Callie was now wishing she was asleep so she didn't have to hear this. Her father was still angry at her and Callie wished he would just let it go.

"From what Calliope told me, her husband threw away the marriage first." Elena shot back.

"She didn't even try to fix it before she slept with some guy." Carlos snapped. Callie was getting upset and she wished that they wouldn't rag on her dead ex husband or the best male friend anyone could ask for. Aria looked at her and then looked at their parents.

"Shut up. Just shut up." Aria finally insisted as she glared at both of the parents. Both Carlos and Elena did exactly what they were told. They looked guiltily at Callie and Elena was the first to speak.

"I'm sorry Calliope. That was unacceptable."

"I'm sorry too Calliope. I'll learn to live with his presence in your life and in my granddaughter's." Carlos told Callie softly. Callie was relieved that they both shut up and stopped fighting. Mark was going to be a big part of Irina's life for the rest of her life and Callie's parents would just have to deal with it.

"Now please go see your granddaughter so I can spend time with my sister." Callie insisted. Both Elena and Carlos kissed their daughter's head and walked out of the room. Arizona's parents followed them out of the room. They wanted to meet their granddaughter as well.

Once the parents were gone, Aria slipped into the chair vacated by their mother. She really had missed her sister and she was so glad that they were finally in the same room together.

"So you were right. Irina's godfather is beyond hot." Aria told Callie with a smirk. Callie tried not to laugh, but failed miserably. She was glad that she was on pain meds so the laughing wouldn't cause her a great deal of discomfort.

"He's taken Aria. He's got a fiancée and a baby on the way." Callie informed her.

"I can still comment on his sex appeal, can't I?" Aria asked innocently.

"To me. If you tell him he's sexy, he'll get a big head." Callie told Aria, knowing about Mark's super large ego.

"And you stopped sleeping with that to bat for the other team? What are you nuts?" Aria demanded. She couldn't understand how her sister could stop sleeping with a guy as gorgeous as Mark was in favor of sleeping with women.

"Arizona and I never meant to fall in love." Callie pointed out. She had all but forgotten about Erica Hahn and that disastrous relationship.

"What about you and Erica?" Aria asked. In her family, Aria was the only one who had been told about Callie's thing with Erica.

"That was a bad idea from the start. Mark hit on Erica more times than I can count so the rapport between the three of us was never really there." Callie replied.

"And after you and Erica split, why didn't you get back with Mark?" Aria asked. She just found it hard to believe that her sister would turn that man down. Aria knew she never would turn that man down if she was given the opportunity.

"Because by then he was into Lexie." Callie explained patiently.

"His fiancée and the mother of his unborn kid." Aria clarified.

"Yes." Callie replied with a nod.

"I'll be good. He's hot, but I don't want to be a home wrecker." Aria told Callie. Callie breathed a sigh of relief, glad to know that her sister wasn't going to try and take him away from Lexie.

"You should go meet your niece." Callie murmured. The morphine drip was becoming empty and she needed to call for a nurse to replace the morphine and then she'd sleep.

"Are you sure?" Aria asked. They hadn't even talked about her mission trip yet.

"Yes go ahead. I want to hear all about your mission trip when I can stay awake longer than an hour." Callie told her sister. Aria squeezed Callie's hand gently and then left the room. She was eager to meet her niece and she had a feeling that Callie was in more pain than she cared to let on.

The grandparents were waiting for Mark to return with their granddaughter. They had found Mark in his office and Irina was laying down on the couch.. Now the four adults waited outside of his office, ready to meet their granddaughter for the first time. When she came out of Mark's office, she held tightly to Mark's hand. There was new people and she was once again scared. New people scared her, but as long as she had someone she already loved beside her, she was fine.

"Give her time." Mark mouthed to the grandparents over Irina's blonde head. Mark bent and whispered something in Irina's ear that made her giggle. Irina let go of Mark's hand and she slowly walked over to her grandparents. Mark was worried about her. He didn't want adults crowding her too much because Mark knew that big crowds, especially of strangers scared her. Irina could feel her little body shaking and she didn't want to be scared. She had to remind herself that her Uncle Mark was there just in case she got scared.

"Hi." Irina whispered as she reached Madeline and Michael. Her legs were quivering with fear. Madeline could see it and she desperately wanted to pick her up and hold her close, but she was being cautious because of everything Irina had been through.

"Hi sweetheart." Madeline greeted her granddaughter.

"Hi Irina." Michael greeted her.

"You are Mommy's mommy and daddy, right?" Irina asked. She wanted to make sure she was right.

"Yes we are." Michael confirmed for Irina.

Irina liked them. They didn't rush anything with her which was really important. She went over to where Carlos and Elena were standing, waiting for their turn with their granddaughter.

"Hi." Irina greeted them quietly.

"Hi honey." Elena greeted her granddaughter softly.

"Hi cutie." Carlos replied gently. As Irina grew older, Carlos and Elena would speak to her in Spanish, and hope that she caught onto it.

Just then Aria came down the hallway with a smile on her face. She had finally found the family and she was excited to meet Irina.

"Auntie Aria." Irina spoke eagerly. Maybe it was the fact that Aria was younger than the grandparents that Irina took an instant liking to her. It was a mystery that was never quite solved. All anyone knew was that Irina had been looking forward to meeting Mommy's sister for awhile.

"Hi princess." Aria greeted her niece with a big smile on her face. Irina giggled when Aria called her princess. Arizona called her princess and so did Mark on occasion.

"Can we got get ice cream?" Irina asked no one in particular. Of course it was 11;30 in the morning so really Irina needed lunch before she got anything else.

"How about we go get lunch and then we'll get ice cream?" Elena suggested to her granddaughter.

"Okay Grandma." Irina agreed. She was hungry for real food anyway. She had had breakfast with Aunt Addie that morning, but in her mind that was a long time ago.

"Can I come?" Mark asked Irina. He was sure that she'd say yes.

"No Uncle Mark. Go home with Aunt Lexie." Irina informed her beloved godfather. Mark was surprised, but he figured she was probably right. He needed to get Lexie home and settled. Maybe he'd return to the hospital later that day if Lexie was still okay.

"Come on. Let's go." Irina pleaded as she looked at each of her grandparents in turn and then at her aunt. Like her moms, Irina was anything but patient.

"Okay, let's go sweetheart." Madeline agreed as the five of them escorted Irina out of the hospital. They were going to get her out of the hospital and then get her some real food. The all got into Madeline and Michael's rental car and left the hospital in search of a good restaurant and one that Irina liked. The five of them were really looking forward to spending some quality time with Irina while her moms recovered from the accident.


	23. Surgery for the Princess

A/N A thousand apologies. First my computer crashed and then I started my summer class. Now it's over and I can return to writing.

A/N 2 This takes place about six months later. I realize the time jump may be a bit much but I had ideas I wanted to get to.

Surgery for the Princess

Six months later both Callie and Arizona had made remarkable strides. Callie was back to surgery again and Arizona was about a week or two away from it. All of Arizona's memories had returned after several months of intense work. No moment was greater than when she had held out her arms for Callie one day and pulled the Latina into her arms whispering Callie's name lovingly. Only seconds later, pulling Irina into her lap and showering her with kisses.

Four months ago Lexie had delivered a healthy baby boy they named Ryan Matthew Sloan. Callie, Arizona and Irina spent a lot of time with Mark and Lexie and Ryan. Irina was fascinated by how small Ryan was. She had never seen a baby that small before. Then came the inevitable question. No not the one about how babies were made but if she was ever going to have a little brother or sister. Callie and Arizona had not even thought about it but now that was all they could think about. Were they going to bring another child into their crazy family.

Before they could think about it too much, they got a devastating blow. Irina's heart was no longer working well and she needed the last part of the three stage operation to repair her Hypoplastic Left Heart Syndrome. They had always know that she would need it but they had been hoping to be able to wait just a little longer. Callie had insisted that Cristina Yang be allowed to do the surgery. Cristina wasn't personable unless she knew you, but Callie knew she was good. For the pediatric aspect of it, Callie asked Lexie. Lexie was still technically on Maternity leave, but there was no way that Lexie was going to refuse.

So today was the day that Irina was scheduled for surgery. Callie and Arizona had explained to Irina the basics of what was going on. Neither of them wanted to scare her so they had explained it to her in terms that she could understand. They encouraged her to ask questions, which she didn't. It was 5:30am and they were checking her into the hospital. Neither mom wanted to have to do this but they were comforted by the fact it was people they knew and trusted that would be operating on Irina.

Once she was all checked in they took her to the pre-op room where she was weighed, measured and then handed a hospital gown. After she had the hospital gown on and was sitting on the bed, then the nurse came back in. It was a nurse that both Callie and Arizona knew so they felt better. Maybe Lexie had pulled some strings to get familiar nurses in the pre-op area. Callie knew it wasn't Mark because despite him being engaged with a newborn son, some of the nurses still could not forget when he had been a manwhore and had slept with every single nurse in the hospital.

As the nurse prepped Irina's arm for the IV, Irina buried her face into Arizona's neck. She was scared and she really didn't want to be here. She wanted to be at home with Fluffy. Callie's hand ran down Irina's long blond hair, hoping to soothe the four and a half year old. The nurse whose name Callie could not remember for the life of her was quick and she got the IV in on the first try which with Irina's veins it was tough to do. Callie and Arizona smiled at the nurse as she left the little curtained off area. Both moms knew that Irina had to wait now. They knew she was starving. Both of them could hear her stomach growling and they hated not being able to feed her.

"Momma I hungry." Irina told Callie with her bottom lip sticking out. Callie hated this. She really hated it. Not being able to eat had to be hell.

"I know sweetheart but you can't eat. You are going to have your heart fixed and you have to have an empty stomach for that." Callie explained. Irina gave a sigh, wishing that she could eat. She wanted her heart fixed though so she said nothing more about the subject. Just then Mark's head poked through the curtains and Irina's growling stomach was forgotten. Her beloved Uncle Mark was here.

"Can I come in?" Mark asked. He had wanted to see Irina before the anesthesiologist put her under the anesthesia so he had gotten to the hospital extra early.

"Yes." Irina told him with the biggest smile Callie or Arizona had seen on her that day. They didn't know what it was about Mark that could make Irina's frowns and tears turn to smiles and laughs. Especially considering that she had been so afraid of him in the beginning. Mark stepped into the curtained off area and Irina threw herself onto him.

"You smell like baby." Irina told him rather bluntly as she sniffed his shirt. Callie choked back a snort and Arizona giggled.

"I do have one you know." Mark pointed out. Irina nodded slowly. As much as she loved Ryan, she was jealous. She was used to being the only child in Mark's life and she hated sharing him. Mark knew it was tough for Irina to share him but he was doing his best to divide time between Irina and Ryan. Irina had always felt like his own daughter. More so than his actual blood related daughter did even. Mark had called Sloane just to clue her in that she had a baby brother when Ryan was born. They talked for less than a minute before Sloane abruptly hung up on him. It was clear that they would never have that father daughter relationship. It was clear that Sloane did not want him in her life.

"You stay?" Irina asked. She was hoping that he'd stay until she was taken into the OR. She was scared even though she knew Auntie Lexie and Cristina would be operating on her.

"I'll stay." Mark promised. He knew that he had trouble resisting Irina when she had that look on her face.

At exactly 7:30 the orderlies came to take Irina to the operating room. Callie and Arizona choked back their tears and kissed her and whispered words of love to her. Both of them knew that if they walked down to the OR with her they'd be bawling the whole way. Irina had been given some Versed so she was a happy child. Mark wouldn't leave her side and he walked with the orderlies to the operating room. At the door he kissed her forehead and told her he loved her and then he left to go sit in the waiting room with Callie and Arizona. He would have much rather be in the observatory watching his fiancée and goddaughter but he had decided that Callie and Arizona needed him right now. When he had told Lexie his conclusion, she had wholeheartedly agreed.

He stepped into the surgical waiting room and sat beside Callie. Her head was down and she was praying. Arizona's blue eyes were focused on a Monet painting. Mark wondered if he should call the families. He was sure they'd want to be kept updated.

"Do you want me to call anyone?" Mark asked Arizona not wanting to bother Callie who was in the middle of her prayers.

"We'll do that when there's some news." Arizona murmured.

Mark was not good with waiting. He didn't believe in any higher power. He believed that it was medicine that saved people. He had a hard time believing in something that he couldn't see or touch or feel. He didn't have a focal point to stare at either. He had the utmost confidence in his fiancée and in Cristina Yang. He knew that if anyone could fix Irina, they could.

It seemed like hours went by without an update. Callie had stopped praying briefly but when they received the update that everything was looking great so far, she had gone back to praying. Mark had turned into a gopher, getting things for them, forcing them to choke down some food and of course calling the families when they received updates. Mark was starting to realized why the families looked so drained when he came out to talk to them after he finished a surgery. It was tiring just sitting and waiting. Mark wanted news and he wanted it now.

"She's gonna pull through, right?" Callie asked as she finally lifted her head up to look at Mark, tear tracks running down her cheeks.

"Yeah. Yes she will Cal. She's a strong little girl." Mark reassured her. He needed to believe that himself. He couldn't even think about the possibility of losing her. She was his Goddaughter and he loved her like a daughter.

It wasn't until 5pm that night that they got the news that everything had gone well and that she was being sent up to her room. Callie and Arizona wanted to see her and after Irina was settled in her Pediatric ICU bed Cristina took them up to see her. Mark went in search of his fiancée. When he found her, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her soundly. He knew they had to go to Derek and Meredith's to pick Ryan up, but right now he wanted to see Lexie. She looked exhausted and that concerned Mark. He didn't want her rushing back too soon.

"You okay Lex?" Mark asked as he rubbed her back.

"Yeah, just tired." Lexie reassured him with a tired smile.

"Let's go get Ryan and go home." Mark told her with a kiss to her temple.

"I was kind of thinking that Ryan should stay with Meredith and Derek tonight." Lexie told him with a smirk falling across her face.

"Lex you just said you were exhausted." Mark pointed out.

"Being with you is what I want." Lexie told him. Mark laughed and then nodded. They hadn't had sex since before Ryan was born and they both knew they needed it. Mark took her hand and led her out of the hospital.

Callie and Arizona were camped out by Irina's bed. Cristina had just reassured them that everything was okay and that Irina had done wonderfully in surgery. They were hoping to get the ventilator removed in the morning. After praying all day and having her prayers answered Callie couldn't understand how Mark could not believe in God. Arizona believed in God but she knew she didn't have to attend church to pray. Callie was beyond exhausted as was Arizona but neither of them was wanting to sleep. Cristina came in for one last checkup since Lexie had gone home with Mark.

"Sleep you two. She's going to need you more when she's awake." Cristina told both Callie and Arizona rather bluntly. Both Callie and Arizona knew Cristina was right so they finally fell into a fitful and very light sleep.

The next morning when Cristina came in she had decided that Irina was doing well enough to take her off the ventilator. Irina was still pretty doped up on pain meds and other types of meds so it was highly doubtful that she'd remember today. Mark and Lexie were there when Irina's breathing tube was taken out. She woke up slowly and let her eyes search for her moms. When she found them, she whispered a raspy

"Momma." Callie's chocolate colored eyes filled with tears and she smiled at her daughter.

"Momma's here princess." Callie reassured her.

"Mommy too sweetie." Arizona whispered as her blue eyes filled with tears.

"I seepy." Irina murmured.

"Sleep Irina." Mark told her quietly. He was so relieved that she was okay. He had believed in Cristina and Lexie, but to see how well she was doing was wonderful. Her oxygen saturations were like night and day. Before surgery they were low and now they were much higher.

Irina fell back asleep and Callie and Arizona prepared for another long day at their recovering daughter's bedside. Mark promised he'd check in later and then he, Lexie and Cristina left the family alone.


	24. A Wedding

**A/N No excuses except life and the disappearance of my muse.**

A Wedding

It seemed as though this day would never get here. It seemed as though the closer it got the farther away it seemed. In the last year there had been many changes and trials in Callie and Arizona's home. Irina had been hospitalized for nearly four months following her heart surgery due to several serious complications, two of which nearly cost her, her had started to feel as though, they would never get to leave the hospital. Irina missed her kitty so much. Mark and Lexie had snuck the white furball into the hospital to visit Irina several times and during the last time they snuck Fluffy in, they had gotten caught by one of the new nurses on the pediatric floor. Lexie had managed to make the complaint go away. No one was ever sure how she managed that, but the end result was that they were not punished for bringing in a non-therapy animal to visit a patient. Irina was used to the hospital because everyone she loved, except for her grandparents and Aunt Aria, worked there and she got to see everyone a lot. She did hate being a patient though. She hated the owes and the needles and she had even started hating white coats in general.

When Irina had finally gotten to go home with her moms, she had gone straight up to her bedroom and cuddled her white fluffball so tightly that Callie had to gently remind her to be gentle with the now full grown cat. Her room didn't feel like her room just yet and that was because she had spent four months in the hospital.

Shortly after Irina had gotten settled back into her house, Callie and Arizona decided that it was time to have a wedding. They had waited for so long while Irina adjusted to her new life with them and then her birthday came and then Callie & Arizona's accident and finally Irina's latest heart surgery. So the next several months were dedicated to planning a wedding.

All the wedding planning was put on hold one day when Arizona received the news that her father had, had a massive stroke. She hopped on a plane immediately to go see him but by the time she had landed, her father had passed away, while his wife of forty-five years held his hand. Callie and Irina were on the next plane out. Callie was worried about Arizona and Irina really missed her Mommy. They attended the funeral and the following day Callie and Irina went home. Arizona stayed for a few weeks to help her mother sort through her father's papers and other important items.

When Arizona returned to Seattle, Callie and Irina were there to meet her plane. When Irina saw her Mommy she ran to Arizona and threw her tiny arms around Arizona's waist. Arizona picked Irina up and held her close, burying her nose in her daughter's yellow hair, trying desperately to stop the tears that threatened to stream down her pale cheeks. Callie came towards them and wrapped both Arizona and Irina in her arms. Arizona was devastated that her father wouldn't be able to be at the wedding. Arizona knew that he had been looking forward to of postponing the wedding, Callie and Arizona agreed to go forward with the plans that they had for the wedding. Arizona knew that her father would want that and that was what encouraged her to go ahead with the wedding plans.

It was finally wedding day, just 3 months after Irina's fifth birthday and nine months after Irina's Fontan operation. The wedding was going to be outdoors if the weather cooperated. So far it looked good. No clouds in the sky meant that there would likely not be any rain either. There was no actual bridal party, there was just one witness for each woman. Callie had picked Addison for her witness and Arizona had picked Miranda. The wedding guests were made up of mostly hospital people. Callie's parents and sister and Arizona's mother were the only family members in attendance.

It was an outdoor wedding so Arizona had wanted the brides to be in white dresses with the witnesses in any pastel color they chose. Miranda had picked a pale lilac and Addison had picked a light blue. Irina had a pale pink dress on, though this had been a battle. She was starting to assert herself confidently and while Callie and Arizona were glad to see their daughter become more independent and confident, some of her color combinations left a little to be desired.

Currently their independent and spunky daughter was running around chasing thirteen month old Ryan Sloan while seven year old Tuck was chasing her. Ryan would lose his balance and fall to the floor and cry and then Lexie would rush over to him and remind Irina to place nicely with the toddler. There was a story in the news about a man going around kidnapping little kids so Lexie was being very cautious. She had nightmares about Ryan getting snatched up by this creep. It also didn't hurt that she was expecting again and thus very emotional. She was three months pregnant and a hormonal mess just like during the first pregnancy. The previous night at the loosely termed "rehearsal dinner" she had become convinced that Mark was off having sex with Callie's sister Aria. Despite several assurances by everyone around her, she still wasn't convinced. It wasn't until Aria emerged from her room this morning with a younger man beside her that Lexie breathed easier.

Two o-clock was drawing closer and Arizona and Callie were growing more excited by the second. Both mothers had refused to allow Arizona and Callie to see each other before they met to walk down the aisle together. Both brides thought that was ridiculous but they humored their mothers because everything else had gone the way they wanted. They decided to allow their mothers just this one thing. Right now the main objective was to corral the now seven year old Tuck, five year old Irina and thirteen month old Ryan so that they could get settled down. That job had come to Mark only because he was truly the only one left without a job to do in all the pre-ceremony jobs. And because he was the only one that Irina in particular wouldn't argue with.

Tuck and Ryan didn't really have jobs in the wedding so Tuck would sit with Lexie and Mark and Ryan, who also didn't have a job in the wedding. Irina was going to be scattering rose petals down the aisle before she went to sit with the Sloan family. Both Addison and Miranda had the rings. Addison had Arizona's and Miranda had Callie's

It was 1:55 in the afternoon and all the guests sat waiting. Somehow Mark had calmed down all three kids without losing his temper. Ryan was sitting on Lexie's lap and Tuck was now on his other side. Irina was with Addison and Miranda, hopefully behaving herself.

At 2:00 exactly, both mothers walked down the aisle, Arizona's mother carrying two white roses: One for her deceased husband and one for her deceased son. Arizona and Callie wanted to acknowledge both Timothy and Michael when they committed to each other for a lifetime. Callie's father walked down the aisle next. Callie had made the decision that since Arizona wouldn't be able to have her father walk her down the aisle, Callie wouldn't have her father walk her down the aisle either. She had explained things to her father and he totally understood her decision.

Irina came next, scattering white and pink rose petals everywhere. She was actually listening to what the grown up had told her about this job. No one needed to know that her grandmother Robbins had threatened her with not getting any wedding cake if she didn't cooperate. That threat was serious enough to a five year old to make her cooperate. When she reached the end of the aisle, she turned towards her Uncle Mark and his family and walked towards them and sat down on Lexie's other side, closest to the aisle so she could watch her moms come down the aisle.

Finally the big moment had arrived. Arizona and Callie came out of separate rooms and they met at the beginning of the aisle. Both wore beautiful dresses and very minimal makeup and flowers. They joined hands as they walked down the aisle. They exchanged loving smiles once they reached the end of the aisle and faced Miranda who had had to fill in as the person marrying them. Miranda had a dual role in the wedding today.

"We are gathered today to celebrate the love between two people. These two have weathered storm after storm and yet they remain in love and devoted to one another and to their daughter. This love is real and lasting." Miranda started off. She wasn't sure how to do this. Surgery she could do. Preforming a wedding ceremony was a bit out of her element. She didn't do surprises well so she was having to think on her feet. Thankfully, that was something she could do. She looked at Callie as if begging one of the brides to please start talking.

"You kissed me in a dirty bar bathroom. From that day on, you have not left my mind. Even when you called me a newborn, I wanted you. Even when you ended up in screaming matches with the one guy who has stuck by me through all the crap that life has thrown at me, I wanted you. Aside from our daughter I have never loved anyone more. Watching you with our daughter makes me fall in love with you more and more every single day. The day we got engaged was a bit of an adventure but it's one that I would take with no one else but you." Callie told Arizona softly as tears shone in her eyes. She had sworn that she wasn't going to cry, but Callie knew she wouldn't be able to keep the tears from flowing much longer.

"I kissed you in a dirty bathroom and then I freaked out. I didn't want to date someone who had just realized they were a lesbian. I think I was just putting up walls that you had already penetrated. I wasn't expecting anyone like you to capture my heart. Yes we fight sometimes but honestly Calliope, I'd rather fight every day with you than make love with anyone else. Watching you with our daughter is the most amazing thing in the world. You know I never wanted kids, but I loved you and I knew how much you wanted kids. I didn't want to lose you. I knew I had to get on board with the idea of having kids or I would lose the woman I loved forever." Arizona whispered back.

Irina was already bored. She was swinging her legs back and forth very impatiently. Ryan had already fallen sleep, probably because of the soft harp music that was playing right now. Tuck was clearly bored too. He had that expression on his face and his eyes looked glazed over. The two older kids were waiting for cake.

Callie knew that Arizona had taken at least one line from The Wedding Date. Callie didn't mind because that line was her favorite part of the movie. Arizona was missing her brother and her father so badly right now. She wanted them both to be here and she hated that war and medicine had stolen the most important men in her life away from her and her family. She looked at her mother and saw that her mother's smile. A smile so much like Timmy's smile.

"Callie, do you take this woman to be your wife, for better or worse. For richer or poorer as long as you both shall live?" Miranda asked the bride.

"I do." Callie murmured.

Miranda turned to Arizona and repeated the same question to her.

"Arizona, do you take this woman to be your wife, for better or worse. For richer or poorer as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Arizona whispered. Miranda gave Callie's ring to Arizona and Arizona's ring to Callie. Both women had decided against saying the traditional words that usually accompanied the ring. Callie took Arizona's hand and slipped the ring on her finger with trembling fingers.

"I love you." Callie told Arizona simply. Arizona took Callie's hand next and slipped the ring on her finger. Unlike Callie's fingers, Arizona's hands were steady as if she was doing surgery on a baby.

"I love you Calliope." Arizona whispered.

"You may now kiss your wife." Miranda told both women simply. There was no reason to drag this out. Smiling both Callie and Arizona leaned in for a soft PG rated kiss. When they pulled away, the guests stood, clapping and in some cases crying. Callie and Arizona kissed again before they made their way up the aisle.

"Can we have cake now?" A very impatient Irina demanded to no one in particular.

"Patience." Mark reminded her. Irina grumbled under her breath. Why was everyone always telling her to have patience? She was five. She didn't need to worry about that yet.

Like the wedding, the reception was simple. Appetizers, a chicken or vegetarian option and then of course wedding cake. The cutting of the wedding cake went smoothly even though Mark tried to talk Callie into shoving cake into Arizona's face as a joke. No one else thought that was very funny. That probably explained why people kept glaring at him. Irina was happily munching on her piece of chocolate cake that she had been waiting on not so patiently all day.

The first dance was beautiful. Both women didn't take their eyes off one another through the entire song. Arizona had talked Callie into having their first dance song be Lonestar's Amazed. Neither woman was a big country music fan but this song was so perfect, that they had to use it.

Another rough moment in the reception was when it came time for the father-daughter dance, which Callie and Arizona had scheduled for the final dance of the night. Callie would be able to dance with her father but not Arizona. Arizona didn't even have her brother to dance with. She was prepared to grit her teeth and just watch her wife dance with her father. Out of nowhere a man's hand was extended to her. She looked up and it was Mark. She didn't want to be at the mercy of Mark's pity, but she also didn't want to hurt Callie's feelings if she was the one who had set this up with Mark's help.

"I know I'm not your father or Timmy but I'd like to do this. For you, because you deserve this." Mark told her quietly. Slowly Arizona took his hand and stood up. She still wasn't sure if Callie had arranged this or what. One look at Callie's face told her that Callie had not had anything to do with this. Arizona and Mark slowly made their way onto the dance floor to join Callie and her father.

"I miss my brother and all day I haven't had a moment to just miss him." Arizona whispered as she slowly looked up at the man who had been the reason for several fights between herself and Callie. She missed her father too but at least if her father was here, he'd be keeping everyone busy and Arizona would have been able to just focus her energy on something else.

"It's okay to miss him Arizona. If you need this minute to just miss your brother, take it. I don't mind." Mark told her gently. Two seconds later, he was surprised to see the usually calm Arizona dissolve into silent tears. Mark held her and shielded her tears from everyone else. He knew that she wouldn't want to feel as though she was ruining Callie's day.

When the song was over, Arizona slipped away before Callie pulled away from her father's embrace. Mark wasn't sure what to do here. Maybe Arizona just needed to be alone for awhile. Maybe he should get Callie and tell her what was going on. Those questions stopped abruptly when Callie turned to him.

"Where's my wife?" Callie asked. She could see the wetness on Mark's grey suit jacket and she was worried about Arizona. She hated not being with her wife right now.

"She's taking a moment to miss her brother." Mark murmured so no one else would hear. He gestured in the direction that Arizona had gone, knowing that Callie would want to be with her right now. Callie took off in that direction without saying another word to Mark. As she ran towards the room, she realized that running in a wedding dress was virtually impossible.

When she reached the room that Arizona was in, she opened the door and just went straight to Arizona's crumpled frame and hugged her. Callie hated to see her wife like this. Especially on a day that was supposed to be a happy one.

"Mark told me." Callie whispered just in case Arizona hadn't wanted her to know what was going on. In that case, they could blame Mark for it.

"I miss my brother Calliope." Arizona murmured.

"I know you do babe and I wish he was here with us. Celebrating with us." Callie whispered.

"I'm sorry." Arizona whispered. She felt awful for ruining the wedding.

"Don't apologize. You can stay in here as long as you want." Callie reassured her. She was not going to rush her new wife.

"No I'm ready." Arizona whispered. All her makeup was gone but she didn't care. The wedding was nearly over anyway. They just had to say goodbye to Irina before they headed off on their honeymoon.

"Okay." Callie agreed. She took her wife's hand and walked with her back to the reception. Mark shot both of them concerned looks. He was surprised to see them so soon. Arizona released Callie's hand and walked up to Mark. She hugged him and then spoke.

"Thank you. I needed that more than I realized."

"Don't worry about it. You and Callie just enjoy your honeymoon and don't worry about Irina." Mark told her with a smile.

"We won't." Callie assured him as she walked up to Mark and Arizona and wrapped her arm around Arizona's waist.

"Where is she anyway?" Mark asked as he looked around for that blond haired little girl. Callie's stomach tightened as she recalled that kidnapping story. One look at Arizona and she knew her wife was thinking the same thing. Just then Lexie came into view with Ryan and Irina. Mark. Arizona and Callie all exchanged relieved glances and let out a collective breath.

"Callie, Arizona that wedding was beautiful."Lexie told them with a smile. It had really seemed like the perfect wedding. That made Lexie want to get married right away. A date had finally been set for their wedding, six months after the latest addition to the Sloan family arrived. They had started planning the wedding before Lexie found out she was expecting again so they had had to change the wedding date.

"Thank you Lexie."Callie told her with a smile.

"Are we ready to go?" Arizona asked Callie.

Irina knew that her moms were going on a trip without her. She should have been mad but she wasn't She got to stay with Uncle Mark & Aunt Lexie. She was excited about that. She had gotten over her jealousy that she felt towards Ryan. He seemed like her little brother now.

"Yes, let's go." Callie told Arizona with a loving smile. Both moms held out their arms for their five year old. Their five year old ran right into them and hugged them tightly. The three of them exchanged "I love you's" before Callie and Arizona headed to their car. As they were walking to their car, the few guests that were still around showered them with bubbles. The bubbles had been Lexie's idea so that the kids could get involved. Callie and Arizona waved to their daughter and all their friends as the car pulled away from the celebration.

Irina was halfway to Uncle Mark's car before she realized no one was coming with her. She turned around and smiled when she saw Ryan and Mark running to catch up with her. Aunt Lexie followed them, carrying a few things that she had brought to the wedding to keep Ryan occupied. Climbing into the car, both kids were chattering away. Granted Ryan's was more like babbling, but Irina was quite the little chatterbox. Mark and Lexie sighed as they realized that both kids would likely not go to bed that easily. It would likely be a long night for all four of them.


End file.
